The Prince and the Castle Maid
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Once upon a time, a handsome prince [nix the brows] fell madly in love with a common castle servant. What will happen, god only knows. Mainly LeeSaku, some ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina. Much comedy and drama! 12 is FINALLY HERE! I'm sorry it took so long!
1. Prolouge

The Prince and the Castle Maid

By Animelover5.6

_Hey! This is a little chapter fic, fictional, about what it would be like if Prince Rock Lee fell in love with a common castle maid, Sakura. This is for my good friend Magical Kitty, Who has read all my stuff, and this is just my little way of thanking her. _

_Magical Kitty, you rock! _

_Disclamier: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

This fable, like most long love stories out there, is a simple one A pure classic; the infamous Cinderella romance, told only a tad differently.

This is the story of a handsome prince, well, sort of, once you get past the eyebrows, who lived in an extravagant palace with his rich king of a father, whom he resembled very closely. He ruled the Konohagakure with honor, fairness, and most of all, shining youth.

This kingdom, a large and vast one at that, was at the center of all the nations, ruled by different kings and queens, but that was for another time…

This king and prince were highly respected, because of their kindhearted rule. The king, known as Gai, was wise, yet a little of the freaky side, but the prince was everlastingly dedicated to his father.

Prince Rock Lee, or Prince Lee as he was more frequently identified, was just as wise and just as the king, but sadly, equally as freaky.

His most reliable followers, Lord Neji and Lady Tenten, were always at the side of the two, but frequently questioned the odd ways of the King and Prince. The Lord and Lady worked very closely with them, as well as each other, which had in turn unearthed some profound feelings for each other, feelings they had kept a secret from the King and Prince, out of fear that they would give a grand speech to the whole land about the passion and youth of true love. Lord Neji was always a bit cold towards the prince, out right because he found him extremely strange, but Lady Tenten had admired the Prince for his daring and audacious ways.

Another one of the kingdoms close supporters were Lord and Lady Shikamaru and Ino Nara. Lady Ino was one of the most beautiful duchesses that hailed from a far away land, and had met Lord Shikamaru at a magnificent celebration that the prince and king had held. Though Lord Shikamaru was awfully lazy, and Lady Ino had a spoiled brat attitude, the two of them had fallen in love and gotten married not a year later. Lady Ino was actually considered the most beautiful female in the kingdom, and many of her previous suitors were taken aback when they found out she had wedded a lazy little horror like Shikamaru.

But the story isn't all about royalty.

No, this story involves some of the peasant castle hands as well.

Within the confines of the palace, were the every day servants, but who still play a role in our fairy-tale. The first one is a gorgeous, put poor maid named Sakura Haruno. If she had been born of royal blood, she would be known far and wide for her beauty and grace, looks that rivaled that of Lady Ino. She had sparkling jade-like eyes and glossy pastel pink hair; beauty beyond a mere mortal's comprehension.

But she was born from a meager washer woman who lived and died serving in the castle as a maid, and unfortunately, Sakura had been doomed to the same fate.

Though she was a plain servant, she always kept an optimal attitude, her faultless smile never leaving her face, at all times happy with the job she did and the place she lived, Though she had by no means ever had come face-to-face with the king and prince, by judging what the servants who had had said, they were odd looking, but decent people.

One of Sakura's friends, who had seen the King and Prince, was named Hinata. Hinata was also a maid, but much shyer and less confident than Sakura. When she was not serving Lord Neji and Lady Tenten, she was trailing around Sakura.

Another one of Sakura's friends was the court jester and hyperactive knucklehead, Naruto. He was very hectic sometimes, not to mention annoying, but he know what exactly what to day to get everyone in either joyful or foul mood. By some miracle of God, Hinata had fallen head-over-heals-in-love with Naruto. She was constantly blushing and twitching her fingers together whenever he got around her or came up in conversation.

Two butlers in the large mansion were Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi. Shino at all times had a frown on his face and hardly ever took the time to talk but to the prince or to the king. Choji was eating something all the time, except around the king or the prince. Kiba Inuzuka, the animal caretaker, worked in the stables of the castle, taking care of horses and other animals that the king and prince owned, with help from his faithful dog, Akamaru.

Although these people were not rich, they lived in the castle with the nobles. They slept downstairs, the total amount of servants there was twenty, since few royal family members lived in the palace, so it was slightly crowded, nevertheless they were just as content with their servant life.

And things were peaceful like that, for a time.

But the peace didn't stay for very long.

Little did they know it, but each one of their lives, royals and servant hands, was about to change.

This is a story of a prince, who fell in love with a castle maid. With lots of dramatic and comical twists and turns, this story begins with the four most famous words in fairy-tale history…

Once upon a time…

* * *

Yeah, this is only a prolouge, explaining stuff about the story, but the real plot starts in the next chapter. Once again, this is for my good friend Magical Kitty, cuz she's always got soemthing nice to say to me! R&R:) 


	2. Once Upon a Time

Chapter 1: 

Once Upon a Time 

_Well, i guess you could call this Chapter 1, since the other is a prolouge. But it's right here. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, espically Magical Kitty, for whom this story was made specially for. She is very nice to me, and like i said before, she always has nice things to say. So, without further ado, Chapter 1!_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a handsome and youthful prince named Lee. He resided in a stunning castle, at the center of Konoha. His father, King Gai, ruled the land for many peaceful long years. There advisors, Lord Neji and Lady Tenten, did their best to help the King and Prince in what ever way they could, but they possibly would never understand their ways. The other nobles in the castle, Lord and Lady Shikamaru and Ino Nara, dwelled within the castle as their royal heritage proclaimed.

The prince had a happy life, his father was youthful and great, he knew exactly what to say and to do, and always knew how to cheer him up when he was sad.

The day started out like any other, the early morning the prince was graced with the presence of the sunrise, the hazy mist from premature morning atmosphere was still spread over the air. The prince was taking his daybreak stroll around the palace gates, through the palace garden.

The garden was the most amazing sight that the castle held, a large fountain of angel statues in the center, surrounded by roses and sunflowers growing in a circle around the outer rims. The outward circle of the backyard garden was littered with lotus flowers and yellow lilies. Cherry trees covered the outside of that, in full flower, with a fair pink color. It was truly an amazing sight in the late summer, but fall was quickly approaching, and when the fall came, all of the flowers would die and the cherry flowers fall and wilt from the cold breeze, so you had to soak up the beauty while you had the chance.

Prince Lee had chosen that morning to gaze upon the marvel of the flora, just so he could find peace with himself.

He smiled at the aroma of the flowers, a serene smell that could easily cam the mind and body. As he looked on, he spotted what seemed to be like another person among the shrubbery.

His father.

"Father?" the prince's voice rose above the rush of the spraying fountain.

His father turned around immediately, being pulled from the intoxicating trance of the roses.

"Ah! Lee! How are you this fine morning?"

Lee smiled warmly.

"I am very well, thank you father. I am just a bit disappointed about the garden. It will be autumn soon, and all the beautiful blossoms will wither."

Gai sighed to his son and blinked.

"…_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."_

The prince rose an eyebrow to his father.

"What?"

Gai moved closer to his son, and rested a strong hand on his shoulder.

"It's a poem by Robert Frost, Nothing Gold Can Stay. It pretty much speaks for itself. The flowers will dry up and die, but they will be back before the first sunrise of spring."

The grin plastered on the prince's face grew wider at the clever remarks of his father.

"You are right, father. It is truly amazing how knowledgeable you are."

Gai did the 'good guy' pose, with the ping of the sparkling teeth.

"As long as you have your youth, you will prevail! Always remember that!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Now let us go! We are probably needed inside!"

So, reluctantly, the prince and the king left the allure calling of the garden flowers and returned to the hectic stress of the palace.

* * *

Sakura was up early on that morning, earlier than she normally was.

She awoke from a pleasant dream that she actually stayed this palace and didn't have to clean it, but was a noble herself, engaged to a lord and lived the luxurious life…

But forlornly, all of it was a daydream.

Sakura was not a duchess or a princess or anyone of a higher class at all; she was a basic maid, a slave to the royals that honestly inhabited the castle.

Unlike all of the other personnel, Sakura was the only one to be content about working in the castle, cleaning, cooking, maid stuff, but she had constantly craved the thought having a red carpet life.

But she would have to make due with what she had.

When the bell for everyone to stark working, Sakura calmly ascended to her feet and walked over to her friend Hinata.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan. How are you?"

Hinata smiled sincerely, but dizzily from the lack of sleep.

"I'm…fine S-Sakura-chan, just a little t-tired."

Sakura put an arm around her friend.

"Come on, Hinata, wake up. It's just like every other day."

Hinata's kind smile stretched and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan, you are a good friend."

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" a voice shouted at them.

One of the other maids was calling from across the basement like room they all shared.

The maid in question, a girl named Yoko Miyagi, was merrily making her way near them, a slight spring in her already regularly perky step. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she jogged.

"I had the best dream last night, Sakura-chan." She dreamily cooed as she approached them.

"Oh, let me guess!" said a different servant looming over them named Umi Yamazaki. "You dreamt that you were outta this dump and married off to a prince or a royal and you lived in the lap of luxury without a care in the world?"

Yoko's smile faded.

"Take a number, well all have that dream every single night, and you don't see it happing to us."

Sakura shot Umi an irritated stare.

"What'd you do that for, Umi-chan? She was really happy."

"I w-would love to-to hear your dream, Y-Yoko-chan." Hinata stuttered and placed a gentle hand on Yoko's shoulder.

Yoko's smile swiftly returned, and began to rapidly explain her wondrous dream to the three of them.

"Hey! C'mon! It's time to start!" screeched another female voice above the others who were gathered there.

Each and every one of the maids filed out of the basement like room, positioned now in the castle foyer.

"You know your jobs. So get to it!" The head maid yelled and they all scampered away.

"C'mon Hinata-chan." Sakura took her aside "Let's work together today, I have the garden job."

Hinata flushed with joy.

"I-I would love to, S-Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Prince Lee sat motionless and quiet in his royal chambers. His thoughts were clouded by what his father had told him in the garden. Using his amazing skills, he had memorized that poem, but still could not understand its full meaning. Nothing gold can stay…did Gai mean just the garden…or everything that he considered gold. Being a man of only eighteen, it was hard to comprehend. How could he ever hope to be king one day if he could not grasp all of the information that his father could?

Instantly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Your Highness! Please open up!"

Lady Tenten and Lord Neji.

"Open the door, Tenten-san. It is unlocked." He shouted back, rising from his bed.

Lady Tenten and Lord Neji came busting through the door, with Tenten smiling and Neji with the usual scowl.

"My Lord-"

"Please Tenten-san, call me Lee." He interrupted her.

"Lee, we just got word that Sir Sasuke is returning from his mission from the Sand Kingdom. Hopefully he will have word of peace."

Lee eyes lit up with assurance.

"Great! Sasuke-kun's power and youth have led to his victory! I have confidence that he will bring good news, when is he coming back?"

"In a matter of hours." Neji grumbled.

This time his eyes widened from uneasiness.

"Hours?" Lee repeated "Goodness…we must prepare a feast for his return! Surely he is starving, being gone for half a year."

Tenten giggled at the prince's silliness, while Neji only snorted in disapproval.

"Make sure to inform Ino-san and Shikamaru-kun as well." Lee continued. "Does father know of Sir Sasuke's return?"

"Yes." Tenten immediately died down the sniggering and concentrated on the prince "He also suggested we have a feast."

Rock Lee's eyes glowed with fire. Neji could barely take the insanity.

"My father and I are so alike. That is a sure sign that I will one day be worthy of the throne of Konoha!"

"Sure, Lee." Tenten continued to smile, but her tone quickly changed back to serious.

"Lee... There is one more thing we probably should discuss with you."

Lee cocked a bushy eyebrow.

"What would that be, Tenten-san?"

Tenten fumbled with her fingers nervously, as Neji sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…Lee…you see…your nineteenth birthday is in a few weeks. Exactly two weeks from today…"

"I am fully aware of that, Tenten-san. Nineteen is only one away from twenty, and one ahead of eighteen!"

"Yeah." Neji said "But it's not the number. It's your birthday."

"Oh! Yes! What about it?"

"Well…on your nineteenth birthday…that's the day when…"

But there conversation was cut short by one more firm thump on the door of Prince Lee's noble chambers.

"Lady Tenten! Lady Tenten!" A servant named Ari Tanaka called to her. "Sir Sasuke has arrived. He says he has news from the King of the Sand!"

"Already?" Tenten called back to her. "But he wasn't supposed to be here for another hour!"

"He's here, alright, my lady. And he demands to see the prince and king!"

"Well then!" Lee exclaimed "We must go to Sasuke-kun!"

Lady Tenten, Lord Neji, and Prince Lee promptly made their way to the door, opened it and sped down the hall to the main cavity of the palace, unknowing of the news Konoha's best knight had for them.

Sakura and Hinata worked quickly and diligently on their chores, going as fast as they could, but still doing a good job so they might get to the best part of the castle, the garden.

Now the garden did, in fact, belong to the King and Prince, but Sakura and Hinata new better, for Sakura was the gardener of the palace, and took great care in the garden, making sure every single bud blossomed and every single leaf grew fresh and green. That garden was only one of the things that the Konoha palace was renowned for, yet no one knew who it was who had the gifted thumb to make that patch magnificently stunning, save for a servant or two.

But, once again, summer was rapidly vanishing and that striking garden of flowers and cherry blossoms would soon be wilted from the chill of autumn and then covered in snow by the inescapable winter frost.

So Sakura had to work on it while she had the chance.

"Let's try to hurry, Hinata-chan. It's the end of September and summers practically over."

Hinata grabbed her duster from the floor and began to clean all the expensive vases.

"Are you done, Sakura-chan?" She asked, going slower so as to not break a priceless heirloom.

"Yeah, I just finished, why?"

"Go on without me. I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You love that garden."

Sakura beamed a smile brighter than the light of the sun.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Afterward, Sakura darted down the corridor they stood in, and made her way to the back gates to get to her famed garden.

The clock on the east passage wall read only eleven thirty. How time had flown from six-am when Sakura had woke. She moved faster through the hall, endeavoring not to run.

As she swiftly walked, Sakura spotted another of her fellow castle hands named Ari Tanaka. Ari was a jumpy young woman, the second youngest, Sakura being the youngest of them all, just now turning eighteen a few months ago. She had and odd disquiet pumping through her eyes as she nearly ran into Sakura.

"Hello Ari-chan. What's wrong?"

Ari took a deep breath, let it out slowly and began to speak in a hurried, wound up tone.

"Remember that knight named Sasuke, well he came back from his mission from the Sand Kingdom and he's got news!"

Sakura tilted her head.

"Sasuke?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_A/N _

Yes, Sakura has no idea who Sasuke is, yet anyway. And Sasuke might be kinda OOC, just a heads up. Because it might take an odd turn of events here…won't tell just to keep you guessing. I'm so evil, muahaha! **_(Thunder and Lightning)_**

Next time, Chapter 2: Konoha's Mysterious Knight, Sasuke.

**Teaser:** '_His eyes were cold, empty, and emotionless when he stared, but they seemed to soften when they met her own.'_


	3. Konoha's Mysterious Knight, Sasuke

Chapter 2

Konoha's Mysterious Knight, Sasuke 

_Hey, ya! Chapter 2 is rollin' your way, and this one is about Sasuke-cough-traitor-cough Uchiha, so enjoy!_

* * *

Prince Lee, now just receiving the news, bolted with his two best friends and advisors down the opposite hallway to the direction of his most loyal and trustworthy knight of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's bloodline was famous among the Konoha nation. Sasuke came from a long line of warriors who had served under the command of Konoha for generations.

But, in a freak accident, all of his clan had been murdered.

Not a lot of people knew of the details, not even the king himself, but Sasuke was the only one left, the only survivor, and ever since that moment, Sasuke had shut out his heart to the outside world.

However, Sir Sasuke had been gone for half a year; six months to try and negotiate harmony with the Sand Kingdom, speaking to the young newly crowned king, Sabaku no Gaara.

Lee, Tenten, and Neji went through the large doors that led to the main corridor of the palace, where they saw Lee's father sitting in his huge throne, looking intently right at the returned knight and warrior, Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura said vacantly "Who's Sasuke?"

Ari dropped her jaw.

"Sasuke Uchiha? The head knight of Konohagakure? He was gone for six months on a mission of peace in the Sand country, and he's back with the Sand king's reply."

"Oh." Sakura eyes widened, but still showed her unknowing. "Well, why do you care so much?"

Ari flushed redder than even Hinata ever did.

"Well…from…what I've heard…"

Sakura covered her mouth to giggle.

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt if I went with you…"

Ari smiled so that all of her teeth were visible, grabbed Sakura's hand and basically dragged her through the west foyer

'_I suppose the garden could wait.'_ Sakura thought

'**Who cares!"** Inner Sakura snapped **'The garden is getting ready to** **die, and if I don't hurry…!"**

Sakura couldn't take it, arguing with herself, so she shut off her inner personality and concentrated on Ari dragging her and meeting this famous Sasuke.

When Sakura and Ari arrived at the main area of the castle, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was vast and exquisite. The floor was a deep, shiny grey-blue marble with wine-red carpeting about it. The ceiling matched the bottom, but a gigantic and lovely crystal chandelier hung in the center, reflecting light from the sun shot in all directions, making the room more eye-catching.

Standing in the middle of the room was a man with dark black hair and dark black eyes.

"That's Sasuke!" Ari squealed.

Sakura turned to her friend, who was blushing and swooning up a storm over the mysteriously legendary knight, then back to Sasuke himself.

He unswervingly shot his head up and skimmed the room twice. Sasuke stopped when his head was directly parallel with Sakura's

Sasuke had spotted her.

His eyes were cold, empty, and emotionless when he stared, but they seemed to soften when they were on her.

"He's looking at us!" Ari continued to shrill.

Sakura instantly felt a wave of nervousness and panic when Sasuke gazed at her with soft eyes, eyes she wasn't used to. Sakura had never seen that look before. It almost…frightened her.

"Ari…I've got to…go now." Sakura muttered, her voice holding a flat tone.

Sakura curved back to the hallway and began to walk back to the main passage that led to her garden, her safe haven…

But a hand holding hers stopped Sakura in her tracks.

* * *

Lee looked upon the knight Sasuke with disappointed eyes; he was as cold as ever. His eyes still deprived of the purifying light needed to heal, but he did have something in them. Only a slight change, but hopefully it would be enough to mend him.

"I bring news form the Sand King, Gaara." His voice was loud and firm "He says he's not interested in this, our land. He has agreed to sign our peace treaty, he and all of his royal siblings."

King and Prince were together ecstatic by joy and relief.

"Wondrous!" They both exclaimed "Good work, Sir Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll with the signatures on it.

"This is the treaty."

Tenten moved forward to Sasuke, took the scroll from him and brought it to Prince Lee and King Gai.

Lee read it first, and then passed it on to his father. His father closed the scroll after reading it and gave Sasuke the good guy pose.

"Sasuke's youth has prevailed once more! Terrific work!"

Lee noticed, as he watched Sir Sasuke, that his eyes kept drifting to the west side of the main vicinity of the palace; the exit to the passageway that led to the outdoors.

'_Why does Sasuke-kun keep looking out that hall?'_ the Prince wondered to himself.

Lee also kept his eyes on that same place, him clockwork mind speculating what could be grabbing Sasuke's interest so.

"LEE!"

The prince cracked out of his daze and placed his attention back on his father and friends.

"Yes?" He asked with an empty stare.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lord Neji

"Oh…nothing…" he answered "Just…just thinking is all…"

Lord Neji, Lady Tenten and King Gai looked at him skeptically. The prince was acting stranger than normal, and his normal was usually very strange to begin with.

'_Maybe I will investigate what is fixating Sasuke-kun so much.'_ Lee thought.

* * *

"Who…are you?" a gloomy voice asked of Sakura.

Sakura gradually and fearfully crooked her head around and stared right in the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Me?" Sakura inquired densely

"Yeah…what's your name?"

His eyes were now even softer than before when they were on Sakura from a distance.

"Uhhh…my name…my name…is Sakura…Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke nodded, but still held a strong grip on Sakura's delicate hand.

"It was…nice meeting you…Sakura…I hope…I see you again…"

Sakura blushed heavily; she knew now why Sasuke's eyes were more feeling when they were directed at her.

He let go of her gently, sliding a small grin her way before walking back to the place he had stood before.

'_Okay…'_ Sakura thought _'That was…awkward…'_

Sakura turned back to Ari, who had a shocked gape spread all over her face.

"Sakura! I…I think…he likes you!" she almost screamed.

"Likes…me?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Sakura's bushed deepened.

"I…I…don't know…he's really…really not my type. He's too…too cold, ya know? And there's something…something about him that I can't quite put my finger on…but there's something about him that I don't trust…"

"You sure? He could be your 'knight in shining armor'!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, Ari-chan, but I stopped believing in fairy tales and 'knight's in shining armor when I was a child. Trust me; there is no chance of me ever finding a person like in the fairy tales. Now I gotta go, see you later."

Sakura robotically switched her body in the direction she was walking in before and made her way to her garden; her holy place.

But her last statement stuck in her head like glue. That was her answer and she would stick to it. She no longer believed in fables and stories for little girls that thought there was a real handsome prince out there that would sweep them off their feet and they story would end the same every time. Sakura was too smart for that.

It's truly and amazing thing, irony.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Yes, give me all the WTF's and the OMFG's you can muster, Sasuke has a crush on Sakura, but Sakura doesn't like him, I switched it around. Kinda weird yeah, but, I like it better that way. Anyway, I have read all my reviews, and I thank all of you. Some of you are getting a little smart to my secret plans cough-anissa-cough, but I will not reveal my secret! So, anyway, review! _

Next Time: Chapter 3, Sakura's Garden. 

**Teaser:** _'She and the flowers were one, and not only because she was named after a cherry blossom. This garden was hers, her secret place of peace, and even though it was succumbing to winter, the garden grew on within her heart.' _


	4. Sakura's Garden

Chapter 3 

Sakura's Garden 

_Hey! Wuz up? This is Chapter 3, Sakura's garden. This is burning a hole in my pocket, waiting for the SakuLee goodness, but it is on the way. NaruHina, NejiTenten, and ShikaIno too! So enjoy this chapter! And this fic is for my good friend Magical Kitty, cuz she rocks, and she helped me once, so this is my way of saying thank you. _

_Thank you, MK. May I call you MK? _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _**

* * *

'_Almost there, almost there.' _Sakura repeated in her head over and over again, trying to drown out the past moments with that Sasuke, keeping also to her vow that fairy-tale loves didn't exist. 

Sakura hurried down the hallway to her garden, moving faster than before, praying that nobody else would stop her from reaching her destination.

Left, right, another left, and she was at the back door of the palace, the only thing that stood in her way of achieving her goal of finding her sanctuary.

Sakura progressively opened the door and exposed herself to the outside air.

The rush of the atmosphere was cleansing, it was like the monster insider her craving the freshness calmed and crawled back into dormancy. The light was intense, Sakura had to shield her face to break away from the burning daylight, but she speedily adapted to the rays of the sun.

Her garden was now only feet away from her grasp, so since Sakura was free of the castle, she ran to greet it.

The feeling of the wind through her tresses was restful; it gave her a strong sense of independence and purity.

Her haven was now in full view, she could see every inch of it, but Sakura did not like what she saw.

The cherry trees, the flowers, the fragrance that they equally created, it was all evaporating.

Cherry blossoms, pinker than her own hair were littered all over the earth and the trees were only bare branches. The flowers, most of them still in full flourish, but some entirely withered and lifeless, shriveled to a dry leaf-like substance.

'_This is proof that fall is coming…I hate winter…' _

That was one of the reasons why Sakura dreaded winter, the impermanent demise of her beloved garden. Even though it was only temporary, if felt like it would be forever before her garden would fill the castle and herself with life again.

But Sakura had to make due with what she had; it was one of the life lessons that was mandatory of a palace maid, to make the best of a bad situation.

_'Okay…'_ She thought

So Sakura mustered all of the joy in her core and spirit she could generate and sent it flooding into her garden, making its inner light shine brighter than any man-made illumination or sunlight glow. This radiance came from inside Sakura, because of a simple fact.

She and the flowers were one, and not only because she was named after a cherry blossom. This garden was hers, her secret place of peace, and even though it was succumbing to winter, the garden grew on within her heart.

Sakura begun tending to the roses first, which all remained intact. The petals felt of gentle velvet, silkier than any of the carpeting in the palace. Her water pitcher rested patiently on the boundary of the angel fountain, so she retrieved it a begun nurturing her creations, the blossoms.

After checking for weeds and fully watering the rose flowers, Sakura did the same with her sunflowers and sunlit golden lilies. Next she moved on to her personal favorite flower,

The Lotus.

Sakura could not distinguish why she cared for the lotus flower so, when her preferred flower should be the cherry blossom, because she was named after them, sharing the same color locks as well, but there was something about the lotus that drew her to them so affectionately to them, like moths to a flame.

Maybe it was because they only bloomed twice.

Yes, that was the gloomy fact of the lotus, that it only bloomed twice in this land of Konoha, and this was only the first blossoming. But the lotus flowers were beginning to wilt; scarcely few left still alive, and those particular lotuses had been there for as long as Sakura could remember.

And now they were dying.

"They'll only…only bloom once more after this" Sakura said to herself aloud. "After that, they'll never…never bloom again."

On the outside, Sakura was frowning from sadness, but on the inside, she was weeping from total misery.

Just three lotuses lingered with life, to Sakura's small hope, so she watered them plentifully and made one-hundred percent sure that the ground was clear so if they blossomed in the near future, they wouldn't die an early death because they could not grow properly.

The lotus had beauty and a sweet perfume, but the cheery trees the flowers grew under added to their flawlessness and perfection, constructing them into a beautiful, dare we say, romantic setting in the springtime.

The Lotus and the Cherry Blossom, what a…passionate combination.

In spring, when the blossoms were dancing in chorus with the wind, weaving through the large plot of lotus buds. It was beyond doubt and awe inspiring moment.

But the cherry trees were nothing but exposed brushwood, the buds that had been born upon them were now scattered about the soil, and the wind was sweeping them like garbage away to only the breeze knew where.

What Sakura had anticipated to be her rejuvenation, had became her depression.

'_Oh my precious garden…this is what you become when the wintry time sets in. This is why I hate the cold seasons …' _

Sakura desperately looked around for any signs of hope, but only flowers on their last legs and faded cherry petals could be seen, causing the garden to seem infertile and departed.

Then a bird perched itself upon a stripped limb of a tree.

It was simply a young adult male blue jay, but it was all Sakura needed to have small trust for her and her garden.

She crept to the tree at a snail's pace, as to not frighten the bird. Sakura cautiously held her finger up to the tree next to the bird, hoping it would fit two and two together and inch upon her hand.

The bird did so.

As soon as it sat upon her index finger, the bird burst into great song, a sweet chirping noise that reminded Sakura of a bell, ringing clear and strong through the dead silence.

The melody was so intoxicating; Sakura joined the creature in song.

_Angel, my angel _

_Speak no reply _

_Open your winds and descend to the sky_

_The heavens are calling _

_Softly and Sweetly _

'_Come home to us now _

_My angel, my baby' _

Sakura's faultless voice chimed louder than the birds own cry, sweeter and lovelier as well. Her tone was pure poetry; beauty and gorgeousness itself could not even come close to describing it. Sakura's indescribable voice flowed into the deteriorating garden, bringing it to life with every note that escaped her throat.

Alone in her garden, Sakura's voice was stunning, because she could never have toe courage to sing in front of anyone but her flowers.

By herself, alone in her garden, Sakura could find peace and tranquility with herself, among the cherry trees she was named of, Sakura was overwhelmed with love and comfort, even though she knew that the outer reality would soon be creeping back to her, so Sakura did her best to escape that cruel actuality where fairy tales and happy endings didn't subsist.

As long as she had her garden, Sakura would never be unaccompanied. She would never need anyone else.

But little did Sakura know that she wasn't really all alone, but she would find out soon enough.

As soon as she turned around.

_To be continued_…

* * *

_A/N _

Okay, yeah, kinda short, but this was one of my more descriptive chapters. I was grinning as i wrote this, the parts with the lotus and the cherry flowers and it blooming twice and stuff, yeah, i am a total genius.Yes, we are approaching the SakuLee, NaruHina and NejiTenten goodiness! Hooray! Hooray!

Yeah…anyway!

Next Time: Chapter 4; The Beautiful Voice

**Teaser:**_ 'It was beautiful. The most gorgeous flower could never compare to the sweet music that was produced by this voice. The woman's voice drew him in closer, his heart leaping from the wonderful song she hummed.' _


	5. The Beautiful Voice

Chapter 4 

The Beautiful Voice 

_Hiya! Yeah, this is what everyone has been waiting for; **some** of the fluffinessness has arrived! But there is much more fluffiness on the way! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto _

* * *

What once was preoccupying Sir Sasuke so thoroughly was now picking at the mentality of Prince Lee. His curious personality always seemed to get the better of him, and as he currently stood still, unmoved from his spot in the main chambers of the palace, the wheels in his head began to revolve. 

What could be there, in that hallway, that Sasuke had been so taken with? Was it something or someone?

The conjecture was starting to slash away at his inside, it ate so greatly he finally initiated his plan to inspect this phenomenon; he walked in the direction of the passage.

"Lee-san, where are you going?" asked Lady Tenten.

"Just…for a walk…I'll be right back." He answered her, not looking back.

The prince leisurely strolled throughout the targeted hall. Some people passed him, recognizing the prince and waving, and he returned their greeting with the good guy pose and a glittering smile.

Keeping his eyes straight forward, he saw Lady Ino ambling in his direction, casually flipping her hair and batting her eyes to everyone.

"Hello, Prince Rock Lee! How are you today?"

Lee beamed at Ino.

"Hello, Lady Ino. I am feeling fantastic. What are you up to at this particular hour?"

Ino blushed slightly and her eyes roamed the halls.

"I was…talking to Sir Sasuke. He is a very mysterious man. Quite handsome too."

"But you are married to Lord Shikamaru, are you not?"

Ino smiled, thinking of her husband.

"Yes. And I am very happy with him. I remain loyal to him, because I still love him, it's just that I am fascinated by Sir Sasuke, aren't you?"

Prince Lee nodded, that reason alone was why he was searching these halls for what Sasuke-kun was staring at in the central room of his father's castle.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun is fairly abnormal, but I am positive that Sasuke-kun is faithful to Konoha and to the crown…It was wonderful to see you, Ino-san, but I must be going, something important has come to my attention, good day!"

Ino nodded, her eyes not wavering, but she looked at the prince improbably, like there was something she knew that he did not.

"Have a great day, Prince Lee!" Ino curtsied and walked on from him.

So the prince continued on from his conversation with Ino and commenced marched through the passageway once again.

Why had Ino looked at him so peculiarly, he wasn't sure about. It was like she was keeping a secret from him, a secret that was not supposed to find out…yet.

Without knowing it, all of his walking had taken him to the side door of the palace, the entrance to the castle garden, his most favorite place to be when he was sad, angry or worried. That garden was his hideaway, and he loved the charming aroma that it gave off; it was so tranquilizing, it made his forget about any concern or fear that was troubling him.

But something was wrong.

Because the entrance was already open.

Someone was in the garden, maybe it was Sasuke, or maybe it was the person or object that he was gawking at in the other room.

Prince Lee strolled through the previously opened doors and was brought into the blinding light. It was bright, but he had been outside so many times, Lee got used to it in no time at all. He was familiar with the sun'spowerful radiance.

Slowly, the prince made his way to his safe place; the smell of untouched flowers was dull, dimmer than from the early morn.

Although, it had a certain glow, a healing shine like it was being brought back to life by magic.

Suddenly, the prince heard the trill call of a blue jay, if his memory served correctly.

The blue jay persisted its lovely tune for moments, when a breathtaking female voice coupled its song with her own.

_Angel, my angel _

_Speak no reply _

_Open your wings and descend to the sky _

_The heavens are calling _

_Softly and sweetly _

'_Come home to us now_

'_My angel, my baby' _

It was beautiful. The most gorgeous flower could never compare to the sweet music that was produced by this voice. The woman's voice drew him closer, his heart leaping from the wonderful song she hummed.

As he neared the entrance of the garden, Prince Lee saw the one thing that he hated to witness every September through mid March.

The flowers were all dying, again.

The roses, the yellow lilies, even the sacred lotus flowers were disappearing with the warm weather and the lotuses would only bloom once more in the land of Konoha, and then they would be gone forever.

But there was something else that caught his eye, and, it wasn't a flower.

It was a woman.

But not just any woman.

This girl was dazzling, lovely, and elegant, beauty had taken a physical from right in front of him.

There was no way that this girl could be human.

"Pure beauty" the prince whispered, taken aback "She's like a flower, newly blossomed, loveliness that is not of this earth! She must be a goddess! A goddess…"

Lee looked closer at her features. Her eyes reminded him of a beautiful emerald necklace that Lady Ino always wore, and her fair hair was the exact color of the cherry flowers that bloomed in the height of April.

'_She must be a cherry flower goddess, an angel sent to heal the garden and protect it from the cold winter. She is **so **divine! Oh, I **must** meet her!'_

The blue jay still it song was tenderly balanced on upon her lovely hand, ever so gracefully, and her voice rang loud and strong in harmony with the birds. Lee knew that song well, for it was an old Konoha lullaby.

And without thinking, he sung the next line aloud.

_Angel, my darling _

_Please do not cry _

_I'll hold on to you until morning is nigh _

_Sleep now, my angel _

_Close your eyes tightly _

_I'll be here forever _

_My angel, my only _

The girl, after hearing the prince's voice sing, well, but not as well as hers, shot her head in his direction with a gasp, causing the bird on her finger to fly away into the barrier of the trees.

'_She is looking at me…WHAT DO I SAY?' _

"Um…" was all that could flee his lips

Lee's hands went clammy from fear, and his throat dried up until it felt like a piece of sand paper was shoved into it.

"…You are an angel…" he mumbled inaudibly.

"…What..?" She asked nervously.

'_Oh, her voice is heaven on earth!' _He mused.

"You are a goddess!"Lee abruptly shouted "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Please tell me your name, oh beautiful angel!"

The girl's face flushed bottomless ruby, never before had she heard such words, at least which was meant for her.

"Um…my…my name is Sakura…Sakura Haruno."

Lee's eyes grew, along with the color of his cheeks.

"You are named after the cherry blossom! Oh, beautiful Sakura flower…"

After cover her face to hide her embarrassment, she actually began to like hiskind words. No one had ever thought of a common maid such as her self was even worthy of hearing the words, goddess, angel, and beauty…what if…

But her brain finally caught up with her heart.

"…Whoa, wait a second…I…who **are** you?"

The prince blushed redder than Sakura could ever hope to.

"Oh, forgive me, Sakura-angel. My name is Rock Lee."

Sakura thoroughly examined this man, Rock Lee. He dressed of fine clothing, meaning that he was of royal descent. His facial features weren't exactly **perfect**, big fish-like eyes and fuzzy eyebrows, not precisely prince charming features like Sir Sasuke had, but these words he spoke mad him seem handsome, as they continued to fly about her head like a swarm of irate bees. How could she, Sakura Haruno, be a goddess?

"Rock…Lee…?" Sakura muttered

"Yes! I am the Prince and heir to the Konoha throne!"

Sakura mouth fell and her eyes bugged with shock. A prince? THE prince? The same prince of the castle she served! No, this wasn't tight. There were no such things as handsome princes coming to the rescue of a damsel in distress. Even though his words were sweet, Sakura had to stick to reality. This could never be. She didn't want this.

"…No…" she murmured, wrapping her arms about herself "There's…there's no such things as fairy tales…"

"What is troubling you, my goddess?"

"D-don't call me that! We-we barely know each other! This…this is all too soon! I…I'm sorry…but I have to…to go now."

Sakura shut her eyes forcefully and ran the opposite direction of where the prince stood.

"Wait! Wait, oh, please come back, my angel!" Lee called to her, but she did not answer back, just kept on running to the southern exit of the garden.

The prince's heart fell to his knees.

"Oh, I will probably never see her again, My Sakura-angel!"

Lee glanced up to the sky, which was a light blue with white clouds flecked about. Had Sakura ran away because she didn't like him, or was it because she was frightened? Was he to formal? He had only seen her for ten seconds before shouting the he thought Sakura was a goddess.

Lee drummed his fingers on his forearm in thought.

'_I could go after her, but she had probably left the castle grounds already…but I could get Tenten-san and Neji-kun's help! They could help me find her so I can tell her I am sorry for being so rash!' _

And with that, our prince ran back as fast as his angel had to recruit his best friends to find his goddess!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes! And that's only a small sample of what in coming! The story is beginning to mold together! Muhahaha! **

**Ahem… I put tidbits of ShikaIno in there, a little more of that to come. The next chapter will have some more SakuLee, duh, some Hinata sided NaruHina and a sprinkle of NejiTenten in a very humorous way.**

Next Time; Chapter 5: So **this** is Love

_**Teaser:** 'Prince Lee stood silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath and quell his blush _

"_I…I…I…I think I'm in love!" _


	6. So THIS is Love?

Chapter 4 

So **this** is Love

_Yup, it's time for Chapter 5 everyone! Yeah! Alright go me! Yeah…this chapter has some NaruHina, one sided, but the once-sidedness will be gone soon, and some NejiTenten too! It's kinda funny, but I just had to put it in there, it's really funny, heck, this chapter is kinda funny, but the humor is in the next one, so, Chapter 5 everyone! _

_This is for MK, my good friend. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

* * *

'_You are a goddess'_ his voice echoed inside Sakura's head as she ran '_You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!' _

Sakura's face stayed a scarlet hue, thinking about what that prince had said to her. How can a person say things like that after they had only just seen each other? Being a goddess, an angel, beautiful…this was _way_ too much for Sakura to bear.

But in the cavernous pit of her heart, a deep tickling was spreading through.

'_Is he for real?' _she thought _'He didn't even know who I was and he started yelling all these nice things…who does that…and…did he really mean it?' _

Sakura ran for a short while, when she realized she had ran to the very front of the palace.

It was very amazing, the front entrance. There were no flowers, but it appeared to be springtime grass that glowed bright green and a stone walkway straight through the middle, up to the huge stone entryway doors.

But this was not where Sakura needed to be right now.

'_There's another door on the other side. I remember Umi-chan telling me about it'_

Sakura without hurry gathered all the energy she had left and darted for the opposite side of the palace, hoping and wishing no one would see her.

She arrived there quickly; it's what happens when you run I guess.

Sakura walked up to the door unhurriedly, holding her breath with each inch. Sakura bit her lip as reached for the doorknob, pleading that the door was not locked.

Sakura clutched the handle, tugged and the door opened with a squeak. She lat all the air out of her mouth in a relieved sigh, went in and quietly closed the door behind her.

But as she began to turn around and leave, her body collided with someone else's

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

The prince was in raptures as he sprinted at stop speed down the same hallway he was in before, pondering the memory about the angel he had seen, her exquisite beauty and grace trapped itself in his psyche, Lee's face coloring darker red as he reminisced. 

Her voice, her face, her eyes, her hair, everything about his Sakura-angel was out of this world.

He had to see that angel, **one more time**.

"Tenten-san! Tenten-san!" Lee shouted as he reentered the central quarters of the palace again.

Lady Tenten, Lord Neji and King Gai turned to the screaming prince, and noticed his flushed face and wide eyes, panting from what was obviously running.

"What's wrong, Lee-san?" Lady Tenten asked.

Prince Lee stood silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath and quell his blushing.

"I…I…I…I think I'm in love!"

Tenten immediately blushed and turned away in haste. King Gai looked startled that his son was screaming about love, and Neji's eyes grew and death flowing into his eyes, directed at Lee.

"W-W-What?" Neji began to shout, assuming that Lee was speaking of Tenten "You-You can't love her! You just can't!"

Lee gave a clueless blink.

"But I believe that is what you call it, so, yes! Yes, I **do** love her!"

Suddenly, Neji walked up to the prince as hurriedly as he could, grabbed him by the collar and shook him, Tenten didn't know if she was flushing because of what Lee had said, or what Neji was doing.

"NO! No, you aren't! And she doesn't love you back, got that?"

"But-in-the-garden! I-just-saw-her-she-was-a-pink-haired-goddess-Neji-kun!-Beautiful! I-do-love-her-that-is-why-I-wanted-to-talk-to-Tenten-san-and-Neji-kun-to-help-me-find-her!"

Neji abruptly stopped shaking the prince, his eyes were absent of the rage, but abundant of nervousness. The king eyedthe Lord and Ladycuriously.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Neji and Tenten had let something slip…

"Who did you think I meant, Neji-kun?"

Neji flushed red, matching Tenten and put the prince down gently.

"…Nothin'…forget it…"

As Neji marched back to where he stood before, Lee dusted his clothes and looked back to his friends.

"Will you help me find my love, Tenten-san, please?"

As Tenten collected herself, ridding herself of the blush, she nodded and beamed to him, and Lee returned it.

"How youthful!" Gai shouted to his son "There is nothing more wonderful than first love! I am so proud of you Lee!"

"Father!"

"Lee!"

"Father!"

"OKAY, STOP WITH THE SUNSET THING!" Neji barged in their moment, sunset scene fading.

"Lee, I have a few questions." Tenten said, trying to calm everyone.

Lee switched his gaze from his father to Tenten.

"Number one: What's her name?"

"Sakura," he sighed "Sakura Haruno."

"Two: Where did you see her?"

"In the-our garden…our special Garden of Everlasting Love!"

Tenten and Neji sweat-dropped, while Gai silently cried comical tears of joy.

"…Okay…Three: What did she look like?"

The prince's wine-colored flush soon came back, recalling the moment he laid eyes on her, the woman of his dreams.

"Oh, Tenten-san…she was heavenly! Sakura-angel had long, glossy pink hair that was like cherry blossoms themselves. And jade eyes that sparkled brighter than any jewel set in sunlight. Her skin was pure and glowing, no imperfections what so ever, soft and smooth looking…oh, she was sensational! A goddess! A beauty! An angel!** My** angel! My beautiful cherry-blossom-"

"We get the point." said Neji.

Lee scoffed to him.

"You have just never been in love, Neji-kun!"

Neji flushed with Tenten, as they both were mentally glad that Lee was so dense when it came to the two of them.

"Please help me locate my divine Sakura-angel, Tenten-san and Neji-kun! I must apologize to her!"

Neji slapped his hand to his face.

"What did you do now?"

Lee bashfully rubbed the back of his hair.

"I…um…I saw her…and I…I started screaming about how beautiful she was…and she…ran off."

Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No wonder, you probably scared her to death, screaming all that stuff, just tell me you didn't say anything about youth…"

"What is wrong with youth!" King and Prince screamed as one.

"Nothing…just…I don't know how we're gonna find her, Lee-san…I mean, you don't even know where she went. How are you-"

"Wait a second!" Gai interrupted Lady Tenten. "Pink hair…green eyes…I've seen that girl here before!"

Lee ran up to his father, not containing his glee.

"Oh, father, you have! Please tell me where my beautiful angel resides!

Gai looked down with sad eyes, avoiding the happiness of his son's, but wasn't able to mask the melancholy of his own.

"I can tell you, Lee, but…you may not like what you hear…"

The Prince, Lord, and Lady both froze, their expressions dropping.

* * *

"I-I-I'm terribly s-sorry, Sir S-Sasuke…" Sakura muttered out, backing a step away from him. 

Sasuke grinned a little and grabbed her hands.

"Sakura…" he said with an odd, low tone.

"Y-yes…?" Sakura's voice quaked, nervousness revealing itself.

"…Be safe…"

Sasuke let go of her hands and ambled past her, going out the door she came in from.

Sakura was left dazed and confused.

'_That was weird…**' **_She thought._ 'Almost as weird as…'_

His voice instantly came back to the front of her brain

'**You are an angel…' **

Sakura shook her head violently, making her hair thrash about.

'_Get a hold of yourself girl, there's no such things as fairy tales…' _

Sakura's heart was pounding a mile a minute; she couldn't bear all this…this freakiness! What would Hinata-chan or Yoko-chan or Umi-chan say about this? They would freak, that's what they'd do, so it was apparent that Sakura was not going to tell them about the prince, or Sir Sasuke, even though Ari-chan probably told the whole castle by now, saying that Sir Sasuke and she were lovers or something, when, in actual fact, she didn't really care for Sasuke at all. Sakura really didn't love anyone at that-

'**You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!' **

'_No!' _Sakura screamed in her mind._ 'Stop thinking about that! It's just empty words!'_

As Sakura fought the inner workings of her mind, she noticed that Hinata-chan and Naruto Uzumaki were walking up to her; Hinata's face the accurate color of a tomato.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered as he approached Sakura. "What'cha doing right now?"

The small vein in Sakura's head begun to throb, there was noting Sakura could think of that was more annoying than Naruto Uzumaki, but they were good friends anyway, because Naruto always knew how to cheer hurt up…as well as put her in a ravenous state of fury.

"I'm not really doing anything right now, Naruto-san, how are you?"

Naruto shrugged and threw his arm round Hinata, which caused her to blush redder.

"Just hangin' around with Hinata-chan. She finished her chores and we ran into each other. She said you were at your garden, so we came to find you!"

"I see…" Sakura answered, a sly grin creeping onto her face and glanced at Hinata. "So, what'd you wanna see me for?"

This time it was Naruto who mischievously smiled.

"Ari-chan told us that you're seeing Sir Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura bit her lip and gave Naruto the 'death stare'; he shivered slightly, backing two steps away.

"Ari-chan is lying. I'm not seeing anybody. Sir Sasuke just approached me and wanted to know who I was. Besides, I don't really like Sir Sasuke in that way. He's just so…"

Naruto and Hinata cocked their brows.

"He's too cold. To mysterious for my taste. I want some one who is open, who is sweet and loving…who thinks I'm…" Sakura's voice faded for a moment, her eyes losing their usual life.

"…Who thinks I'm an angel…"

* * *

"Father, what do you mean?" The prince's tone was panicky, worrying for his goddess. "What is wrong with Sakura-angel?" 

Gai glimpsed up to his son, his eyes full of pain.

"She…she works in the castle, Lee, she's a common palace-hand."

Lady Tenten and Lord Neji nodded in despair.

"Marvelous!" Lee shouted to the heavens "Now I can locate her and-"

"LEE!" Gai cut short his shouting "Don't you know the laws?"

Lee was apparently inexperienced in this matter.

"What laws?"

"The-the Konoha rule is that Royals…they are…"

Gai couldn't finish, he didn't want to break his son's heart, so Neji completed his sentence for him.

"Royals and nobles, by law, are not allowed to be amorously involved with commoners. They must marry and or couple with other royalty."

Lee felt like someone had just struck him over the head with a wood log, and then dumped his body into a black void of nothing, where he would perpetually fall for all of eternity.

"…But…but…but, father…I love her…"

Gai cried actual tears for his son, who now cried himself. Tenten and Neji sighed greatly, staring at the prince with mournful expressions

"I'm so sorry, Lee…" Lady Tenten said sorrowfully.

_To be continued… _

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know you are all going to strangle me, another cliff hanger ending, but I had to end it that way. But, don't fear, there more to come, problems included. Just wait until next update! Gosh, the next chapter got some freaky humor! Between who ever reads the A/N and me, I'm already done with chapter six, I like to be one chapter ahead of my updates! **

Next time: Chapter 6: The Courtship of The Prince 

**Teaser: **_'"I do not care if she **is** a maid!" The prince shrieked "I do not care if it **is** forbidden! I will be with my Sakura-angel!"' _


	7. The Courtship of The Prince

Chapter 6

The Courtship of the Prince

_Ha ha, Chapter 6 is here! This one kinda made me giggle. I find it hard to put humor in my writing, but it's kinda funny, so everyone enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Hope you all like it! This is for you, MK! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Lee dropped to his knees and stared up to his father and friends, thunderstruck; he couldn't, and wouldn't, believe it. 

"…But…but, why!" He asked with a shaking pitch.

"The laws are set to keep royals and commoners from interbreeding." Neji replied. "It gets more complex, but the rules were made a real long time ago."

Lee made it clear that he didn't care.

"So? How can you let mere laws separate true love!"

King Gai frowned forlornly and heaved a sigh.

"Lee, your words are truly youthful, but I cannot let you break the laws of Konoha."

"Can you not simply change the law?"

"No! Those laws were mad hundreds of years ago! I can't change them!"

"Lee," Tenten put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe if she was a noble, but-"

Lee ignored Tenten and stormed out of the room, holding back strong, angry tears.

Lady Tenten sighed and turned to King Gai.

"You're Highness, are you sure you can't change the law, just for Lee? He really seems to love this girl, a lot."

Gai sighed again.

"I can't…"

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata continued making their way back to the basement where the servants slept that night, Sakura's heart thumping in her ears. 

'_Who thinks I'm an angel…'_ she repeated over and over in her head.

As she did this, Hinata listened closely to her crushes incoherent babbling about Sasuke Uchiha.

"…And he thinks she's so cool…just cause he was gone for an entire year in another country…I could do that if I were a knight!"

"But your not, are you Naruto?" Sakura laughed.

Naruto scowled and narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"So, I bet **I **would be a better knight than **him**, and it wouldn't take me a half a year to restore peace between some countries."

"You know…you're right Naruto-san. You wouldn't even be able to keep peace because you probably would drive the Sand ruler mad and destroy Konoha as we know it."

"I would not! Would I, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stared up a Naruto, shaken that her crush had addressed her, flooding her face red from embarrassment.

"N-No, N-Naruto-kun…You-you would do a w-wonderful job…"

Naruto twisted back to Sakura grinning, bringing out the arrogance in him; Sakura's lip twitched.

"See that, Hinata-chan agrees with me."

'_Yeah, that's only because she loves you…' _Sakura thought.

The three of them turned a hallway and descended a flight of stairs to the cellar where they stayed, then saw Yoko, Umi and Shino Aburame.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled "What's going on?"

Yoko, Umi and Shino looked away from their conversation to Naruto.

When Yoko and Umi saw Sakura, their eyes bugged and they ran over to her and started to screech, Shino kept usually silent.

"Is it true that Sir Sasuke is seeing you!" Yoko grabbed her by the shoulders; Sakura struggled for breath from alarm.

"What is Sasuke-kun like?" Umi asked impatiently

Sakura took a deep breath and shoved Yoko off of her shoulders.

"I'm not seeing Sir Sasuke. I don't even like him that way. He just came up to me and asked me my name, smiled then walked away. Ari-chan is lying through her teeth, I swear."

Umi's facade bared the expression that looked like someone had just slapped her in the face.

"And you didn't put a move on him? Are you stupid or something? Sasuke is the handsomest guy in Konohagakure! And you missed your chance!"

"What chance!" Sakura said increasing her voice "I just told you I don't like him that way, I barely know him! And he's not even my type. There's something about him I just don't trust…"

Umi pulled her hair and gritted her teeth.

"Sometimes I just don't get you, Sakura-chan!"

"And sometimes I don't get **you**, Umi-chan. So I guess we're even."

Umi snorted at Sakura, who returned the impolite motion with her tongue out and a peace sign.

"I would love to know who he did it." Yoko marveled "How he could stay in an unfamiliar countryside for half a year, I wouldn't be able to do that."

Sakura groaned and moved to the small cot she slept on every night for the pasteight years.

"Talk about Sir Sasuke somewhere else. I've had a real trying day, and if I don't get sleep, I'll beat up Naruto-san."

Naruto gulped nervously and hid behind Hinata and Yoko.

Sakura curled up to her pillow and fastened her eyes shut little by little, drowning out the others standing in the resting place of the castle servants.

"Sakura-chan, it's only one-thirty." said Naruto.

"…Don't care, my mind is warped…" She mumbled back.

"Sakura, are your chores all done?" Umi asked.

"…Yes, Umi-chan. I finished them early so I could get to my garden."

"Oh, how is the garden Sakura? It is almost autumn." said Yoko her voice rich with delight.

"It's doing pretty well for autumn. Some of the flowers are dying though, including the Lotuses…"

"Oh-Oh no!" squeaked Hinata "They'll…they'll only bloom once more…after that."

"Yeah…" Sakura spoke in a low voice. The lotuses had always been her most beloved type of flora, because of its beauty and scarcity, so the thought of them disappearing with summer made her want to cry, cry for them because they could only blossom back to life once more

She progressively imagined all of the blooming lotus flowers, one by one surrendering to the icy chill of wintry weather breezes and intense snowfall, almost…like a burning feeling. Like the flowers were on fire...

And that nightmarish thought put her into a deep, powerful sleep.

* * *

Prince Rock Lee paced his bedroom in rage, aggravation and heartbreak. Laws for love, who ever heard of such unyouthful nonsense? He loved his father dearly, and at all times respected the rules and regulations of Konohagakure, but this was taking it way to far. 

Who were a bunch of regulations and bylaws to tell him who he could and could not see?

Lee fell upon his bed with a smack and buried his face in the relaxing, smooth sheets.

'_Silky-soft…just…like Sakura-angel's skin…'_

"AH!" he screamed aloud into the pillows, he had thought of Sakura again. Oh, how he despised this, this torture of love that he couldn't have. Lee kept his face to the cool bedspread and drifted into a dream of shadows.

Yet he couldn't stop the thought of his gorgeous flower weaving through his sub-consciousness…

_**Lee's Dream **_

_Lee dreamt he was holding her close to him, with cherry blossoms flurrying around them with the wind within their garden. She smelt of brand new flowers, fresh springtime blossoms that only had that special scent of a lovely sunny day. Her cheeks were rosy, cherry color-red like a blush, how he adored her blush. Sakura-angel's eyes were gems of jade crystal, more valuable than unsullied diamond, extraordinary jewels that were not found in the earth, and those gemstones were fueled by dreamy light when she locked with his ordinary ebony eyes. She held on to him snugly; his skin crawled at her delicate touch. Sakura poetically inched her head up and found his lips with hers, placing them over his tenderly and gracefully, her eyes closing from ecstasy. Sakura's lips had the flavor of succulent, ripened strawberries, the kind that gives you a burst of sweet juices when you first bite into them, something you wanted to savor. He followed suit, closing his eyes and kissing her affectionately, pouring all of his passion into his kiss…_

But his fond dream was suddenly interrupted by an earsplitting shout.

"Lee!" Lady Tenten hollered, trying to wake the prince.

"…Sakura-angel…" he sighed adoringly.

Tenten rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion, and shook the Prince by the shoulders to awaken him.

"Lee! Get up…Get-Get up Lee! UP! NOW!"

Prince Lee's eyes snapped open instantly, but were sad and mournful.

"Tenten-san!" Lee whined, digging his face back into a pillow, crying comical, but still woeful tears "I was having such a romantic dream about Sakura-angel, and you woke me up!"

"Yeah, I noticed, you talk in your sleep." She replied, sitting on his bed next to him. "Lee…I was thinking…and…"

Lee looked to Tenten with weak eyes.

"…Maybe…you can have this Sakura…if you…keep it a secret…"

Lee blinked and gasped.

"You…you mean, talk to her in secret? And **lie** to my father? Oh, Tenten-san, I do not know if I could do that. It is very unyouthful…"

Tenten folded her arms over her chest and scowled a Neji-like scowl.

"I thought you loved this girl."

"I do!"

"I thought that you would do anything for her."

"I would!"

"I thought that this girl was a sacred angel to you."

"SHE IS!"

"Then take the risk! What's life without a little thrill-seeking?"

Lee swallowed hard and scratched the top of his head. Lying was not something he enjoyed doing, especially to his father, but…his angel…the drive to be with his Sakura-tennyo was to over powerful.

"Yes Tenten-san! I **will** take that riskI do not care if she **is** a maid!" The prince shrieked "I do not care if it **is** forbidden! I will be with my Sakura-angel!"

Tenten beamed and patted his back.

"That's the spirit Lee-san! Now, what are you gonna do?"

The prince felt his heart stop.

"…I do not know! I want to apologize for being so straightforward, but I also want to let her know that I am beyond doubt in love her with all my soul! But I don't know how…"

Tenten ascended from her spot on his bed and rubbed her chin in thought, walking in circles round his room.

Lee didn't precisely know who to flatter and court a woman, at least without frightening her, he was thick-headed when it came to the fairer sex, so Lee would need all the help he could get to convince his 'Sakura-angel' that the prince honestly, furthermore undeniably, loved her.

But where to start?

Rock Lee had discovered her being in the garden of the palace, which meant she either casually went there, as did the prince, or she was the gifted female with the enchanted green thumb that brought the plot to reality each spring.

This meant she liked flowers…

"I got it!" Tenten exclaimed, a broad smile invading her face. "You found her in your garden, right?"

"**Our** garden…and yes…" Lee answered, his face reburied among the pillows; he was attempting to resume his brilliant dream of Sakura-angel's luscious lips benevolently touching his own. "Standing…by the lotus blossoms…"

"So, you give her flowers, but do it in secret, since His Majesty forbids you two from any romantic relationship."

Prince Lee instantaneously sat up from his cushions and looked questionably at Lady Tenten.

"How would I do that?"

Tenten groaned.

"It's easy. Just get a bouquet of flowers, hand picked or store bought, find out where she sleeps and place them by her bed while she's sleeping and in the morning…wham! It's like a secret admirer thing."

"But she already knows I think she is beautiful!"

"But she doesn't know how you really feel, that you love her with all your might, does she?"

The prince's nose twitched a bit.

"Yes, that is correct Tenten-san."

"So…uh…get out there and…d-dazzle her with the…power of…youth?"

Lee smiled genuinely, leapt up from his bed and forcefully hugged Lady Tenten.

"Yes! You are right again Tenten! I will win my fair Sakura-angel with the power of youth! Yosh!"

* * *

**_Sakura's Dream _**

_Sakura was dreaming of her garden, overflowing with life, with cherry trees in full bloom and the fragrance of roses and new born yellow lilies strewn across the atmosphere. She dwelled by the fountain, then, cascading jewels of water from the top angel's hands into the container beneath it. Though she seemed all alone, Sakura felt the presence of someone standing behind her. Sakura twisted her body to see who it was. __It was that Lee. The Prince of Konoha was smiling and blushing to her. She blushed in return, avoiding his stone black eyes. He walked up to her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Her flush deepened as he pulled her into an embrace. He was calming when he held her, making Sakura cling to him. The prince's strong had tenderly stroked her hair, Sakura's heartbeat quickening by his kind gesture. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek, his palm feeling of the velvet roses that cultivated in her garden. Rock Lee lifted her head up by her chin, forcing their eyes to meet, but his eyes were warm on her, much softer than that of **Sir Sasuke**. His smile was true; an authentic smitten smile that caused Sakura to flush so much her face looked completely red. His head lurched forward slowly; Sakura knew what was coming so she shut her eye, puckered her lips and waited…_

…But it never came…

Sakura's eyes instantly popped open from the shouting of Naruto and the bickering of Yoko, Ari and Umi.

But what scared her most was the dream she had just had. Sakura was frightened because of her reactions to the Prince's touch, and her impulse to kiss him.

'_I barely know him!'_ she thought _'We only just met…and he starts screaming complements! But…why…why do I feel this way…why is my heart still pounding…?'_

Sakura sat up from her cot and fixed her frizzed hair. Her skin was still covered with goose bumps from the dream, so she wrapped her arms about her upper half to compose herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Ari called from the other side of the room "Sorry about the Sasuke-kun thing. I was just-"

"I don't care right now, Ari-chan." Sakura's voice quivered "I…I don't feel well now…"

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked staring sympathetically at her.

"My stomach is just…I've got butterflies in my stomach, I'm nervous for some reason, I'll be okay. I just…need more sleep."

Sakura lay back on her small makeshift bed and curled into a tight ball under the covers, gripped securely to her legs and tried to drift to garden, her safe place, but his voice wouldn't leave…

'**You are an angel!'**

'_NO! NO! NO!'_ inner Sakura screamed _'NO! Forget it! It doesn't mean anything. Just kind words! He probably didn't mean it! It isn't really love!'_

Sakura's eyes instantly snapped open when her mind had uttered the word love. No, fairy tale loves don't exist, but she felt her heart skip a beat when ever the words came back, like a rushing wave crashing into her body and dragging her down to the ground. His face accelerated the beat of her heart, as did Sir Sasuke, but Sasuke's in a more fearful way. She hated feeling this way, with her insides churning and her heart beating so fast she thought it would explode. Sakura's stomach was to unsettled to eat, so she did her best to go back to a fruitful sleep…

* * *

Naruto, Yoko, Umi, Ari, Hinata, Shino, and Choji all sat around a small table in the servant living quarters eating their supper talking about what they did, and the return of Sasuke. 

"So…" said Choji with a mouthful of ramen "…Sir Sasuke said that…that the Sand King, Sabaku no Gaara didn't care about the Konoha kingdom and he and his brother and sister signed the document…so Konoha's out of danger…for now."

"Sir Sasuke did a wonderful job!" Yoko exclaimed "I'm so glad that Konoha will be at peace with the other countries!"

"All of the countries haven't agreed to peace yet." Umi reminded her "But the king and prince will know what to do."

"Yeah, but you've heard the rumors right?" Shino said, his face not revealing any emotion.

"What rumors?" Naruto, Umi and Ari asked with fervent eyes.

"About the prince. His nineteenth birthday is in a month, you know what that means right?"

Everyone shook their heads and leaned closer to Shino as he cleared this throat to continue.

"That means he is old enough to take the throne of Konoha, but there's a few things he has to do before he can become the King."

"Like what?" Naruto laughed "I bet old bushy brow's nervous outta his mind!"

"I don't really know the specifics, but I'm sure it isn't really anything **that** important."

But it was more important then they knew.

* * *

"T-T-Tenten-san…I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't think I c-c-can do this…" The prince stuttered standing outside the door to the servant living residence. "What-what i-i-if she is awake, and she sees me and-" 

"Lee!" Tenten hissed in a whisper "Shut up and do it... everyone is already asleep, it's three-thirty in the morning, and if you don't make a sound, they'll stay that way, now, are you ready."

Lee wore the look that someone had just slapped him in the face and she had never been out in sunlight for years.

"No!" He answered, shaking his head fiercely and his face turning from white to green.

Tenten sighed heavily and ran her hand down her face to control her anger.

"Lee-san…just find her and leave the flowers by her bed and get out. It's that easy. Just hurry!"

And with that Tenten swung the door open and shoved Lee inside, closing it swiftly behind him so he wouldn't run away.

Lee slowly twisted his body from the door to the servants and gasped at what he saw.

All of the servants slept on hard looking makeshift beds, there were at least thirty or forty people in here and it was filthy and cramped. There was no way on earth he could stand to let his angel live in such an unsanitary, awful environment such as this. Sakura deserved to be pampered and adored, like royals were.

Rock Lee scanned the heads and looked for Sakura's alluring quaff of pink locks that smelled like roses and blossoms.

Eventually he saw the vivid pink blob of Sakura's hair, but it was on the opposite side of the area, meaning he was going to have to weave through other servants bodies to get to his goddess.

Lee was starting to feel sick again; What if somebody awoke and saw him there? What if Sakura-angel woke up and began to scream or something? Lee glanced down mournfully at the bushel of roses he brought for her, than felt a boost of confidence. He had pledged on the power and might of youth that he would make Sakura-angel his, and he **had** to keep that promise.

So he began to walk around the other servants, recognizing Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Ari Tanaka, but the rest he didn't know. As he passed Naruto, the boy tumbled off his bad and smacked his head on the concrete floor. Lee covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

Naruto at once sat up, his eyes half open and gazed drowsily at the prince. Lee's gut was doing back flips as he gulped down the huge lump his gullet.

But Naruto only yawned and crawled back sluggishly into his bed, snoring at full volume.

The prince exhaled loudly and wiped the sweat from his forehead, his stomach returning to normal.

Thus he started walking yet again, keeping his eyes on his fair Sakura, his face flushing at her stunning loveliness.

When the prince was standing over her, he took a deep breath and leaned downward to gaze at her face to face.

She wore a calm, peaceful look a she slept, he swore she was smiling. Lee sighed in the most infatuated way, longing to touch her face.

'_I want to kiss her!'_ his mind desperately yearned.

But if she stirred when if he did so, she would surely deem him as something he was not, so he laid the flowers by her bed, quietly fondled a lock of her hair and quickly exited before Naruto woke up again.

"Goodnight, my lovely angel, pleasant dreams" He spoke softly as he left "I love you."

Lee mused about his Sakura as he left the room and closed the door quietly. As he heard the door click, Lee cried comical tears of joy and moved forward to Lady Tenten, who was leaning on the wall next to the entrance.

"Did'ja do it?" she questioned him, picking her head up.

Lee nodded and flashed a sparkling smile.

"Sakura is so lovely when she is sleeping. So peaceful."

Lee stared off into space for a moment, while Lady Tenten beamed and patted his back.

"You really do love this girl, don't you?"

Lee exhaled and nodded infatuatedly.

"…I…I wanted…to…to kiss her, Tenten-san. She was so beautiful. And she's so sweet, so kind, and Sakura-angel can sing better and lovelier than that of a mockingbird. Oh, Tenten, I **know** I am in love know, for I…I want her to be my princess!"

Tenten's mouth fell open and eyes bugged.

"Lee, are…are you talking marriage?"

"…Yes!"

"Lee, His Majesty forbids it! It's against the law. Now, I don't mind you two privately seeing each other, but marriage…"

Lee shot his serious gaze at her, his eyes becoming fearful and stern.

"…I know…but…I will…I will do whatever it takes…to be together with my angel. **Whatever** it takes."

Lady Tenten suddenly became cautious; she had never seen this side of the prince before. He really was head over heels in love with this Sakura. He hadn't known her for a day, and he was already discussing marriage! Lee was hot-blooded, hard-headed, and dedicated.

And he was precisely what Sakura Haruno needed.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up untimely, too early for everyone else to be conscious. Sakura rubbed the fuzziness away from her eyes and rose from her old bed. Thank god that her dreams were no more than black voids of nothingness the second time she slept, or else Sakura would have never been able to sleep again. That dream of The Prince of Konoha had scared her out of her wits, she not in the slightest bit wanted to think of it. 

Sakura swung her legs over the side, but when she did, her foot felt something strange. It, what ever it was, was wrapped in paper.

Sakura brought her head slowly downward to the concrete floor, and saw a bouquet of unsullied roses at her feet.

She suddenly began to panic. Someone had come in the middle of the night and given her flowers, though one side of her brain thought that it was incredibly sweet, the opposite side couldn't control the horror.

Was it Sir Sasuke, or the prince?

'_What if Ari or Naruto-san see these?'_ Sakura's lungs compacted _'What am I going to do?' _

Sakura didn't have time to think. The light in the room hand not been turned on yet, so that meant it wasn't six o'clock yet.

Sakura had to hide these roses, but where?

There was too much of a gap under her bed, they could easily be spotted, but they would be safe under her pillow.

So Sakura snatched the lovely looking roses from the floor and carefully placed them under her pillow, making sure not to hurt the elegant buds.

Sir Sasuke or Prince Rock Lee?

Her mind said Sasuke, but her heart longed for it to be the prince.

I guess she would find out sooner or later.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N:_ **This was one of my longer chapters and I sprinkled some fluff in there, though I am horrible at meaningless fluff. Well, that's chapter 6. It took me forever to get it up because I had no idea how to finish chapter 7, but I finished it! **_

**_Speaking of chapter 7…_**

**Next Time:** Chapter 7: The Betrayal of Sasuke

**Teaser:**_ 'Fire filled every corner of the hallways in the palace, the scorching blaze to hot for Lee to flee the corridor, when, all of a sudden, he heard a piercing scream of terror echo above the crackling blaze. But the worst part was… he knew that voice.'_

_**WARNING:** **This chapter not for Sasuke/Sakura or plain Sasuke fans at all** _


	8. The Betrayal of Sasuke

Chapter 7 

The Betrayal of Sasuke 

_Chapter seven is up! Yay! Anyways, it took me a while to finish this chapter, thus the lateness of chapter five, but I now have to finish chapter nine, so I'm kinda rushing here. But I hope you like it. This is for you my, good friend, MK. _

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto. _

**_Warning: Not for Sasuke fans or SasukexSakura fans _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Lee stayed in bed an extra hour that morning, since he had barely gotten any sleep last night, what with gazing upon his one true love's breathtaking countenance. Sakura's heavenly glow made his heart flutter and his pulse soar. The thought of her laced in his arms as she serenely slumbered was paradise; just holding her would be wonderful, hearing her sing to him, in that soothing, melodious voice. His face colored red at the thought of her voice in song. He could almost hear her, quietly whispering his name…

…_Lee…Lee…_

"LEE!"

The prince instantly jumped from his covers in fright and looked around, a pillow balanced on top of his head, and smiled to Lord Neji.

"Why are you still asleep?" Neji asked bitterly "You should have been awake at least an hour ago!"

Lee sighed sorrowfully to Lord Neji, if it was one person that could depress the prince, it was Neji.

"I am terribly sorry, Neji-kun. I was dreaming about my exquisite Sakura-angel once again…"

Neji sneered at him and snorted.

"Forget her, Lee. You can't be with her, so you should just give her up and move on, there's other-"

"NO I WILL NOT! Neji-kun I love her! I do! I want to hold her, I want to **marry** her! I love her with all my heart and soul, AND I WILL NOT GIVE HER UP!"

"Lee, calm down, I know-"

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE BEFOR-"

"MAYBE I HAVE, OKAY! Have you ever considered the fact that I may have fallen in love, but just don't want to TALK ABOUT IT!"

Lee froze. Neji only raised his voice like that when he and his father had their 'moments'. Never before had he screamed such things as **love**, so he **had **to be serious.

"Neji-kun…my deepest apologies." Lee said astonished "I had no idea that you were in love with someone."

Though it was hardly noticeable, Neji flushed light pink.

"Yeah, well…there's a lot of stuff about me and Lady Tenten that you don't know."

"You are in love with Tenten-san! How wonderful! We must tell fa-"

"You say one word to His Majesty, and I'll hang you on the ceiling by your eyebrows, got it?"

Lee smiled, clueless as usual, and nodded furiously.

"I will not tell a soul, Neji-kun! That is a promise!"

Neji kept his cold stature, keeping his eyes firmly shut, not looking at the prince, a smug grin on his face.

"Whatever. Just get up. It's too late for you to be sound asleep."

Lee's face feel to a frail smile and rose from his covers. Slothfully, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness from them. Lack of sleep had never done Prince Lee well, but it was all worth it if it meant he could see his angel once more…

"You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you?" Neji said, massaging his temples, groaning to Lee.

Lee stopped rubbing his eye and looked at Neji, who appeared to have a headache.

"Why do you ask that, Neji-kun?"

"Because, every time you think or talk about her, your face goes cherry flower pink and you have this lovesick flicker in your eye."

Lee beamed weakly to Neji, the love-stuck glitter in his hard ebony eyes gleamed more luminous.

"You know this feeling, Neji-kun. Love is so wonderful, is it not? I enjoy the sparkle in my eye and my face flushing the color of Sakura-angel's hair, because I love her. You feel the same way about Tenten-san, do you not?"

Lord Neji's face colored.

"Well…I…" His voice was at a higher, tenser tone "I…I guess…"

"Embrace the power of youth and love! Do not feel embarrassed of your emotion, Neji-kun!" the prince began his speech "Outside, you are indeed uncomfortable with your feelings, but on the inside, I know you want to shout your love for Tenten-san to the whole kingdom. I am just more open about my feelings for Sakura-angel, and if it was possible, I would shout my love for her to the heavens, too!"

Neji's shoulders slumped. He really had a headache now.  
"Just get dressed for the day, Lee. I don't think I can take another youth pep-talk…"

Lee flashed Neji a 'good guy' pose.

"I will be ready before you know it, Neji-kun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was a nervous wreck. Her hands were trembling as she cleaned a large painting of an ocean setting. It had been hours since Sakura had discovered the cluster of roses by her bedside, and she couldn't get over the mystery of them.

Who had put them there? Why? Was it Sasuke, or the Prince?

The thought of Sasuke placing flowers by her bedside made no sense at all to Sakura. Sir Sasuke had done nothing more but ask Sakura her name and tell her to have a good day, which is just common courtesy.

But he had told her to be safe…what did he mean by that? Was he just telling her to be careful because they had crashed into each other…or did he mean something else…to actually watch her back and be out of danger…but what was the danger he spoke of…?

Sakura let that go. This was the kingdom of Konohagakure. This kingdom was diplomatic, and the possibilities of warfare were slim to none, and throw in the fact that the country had strong knights like Sasuke around, Konoha would certainly be protected and defended.

Sakura delicately polished the wood frame of the portrait of the ocean scenery, demolishing all of the filth and dust that had stuck upon the wood finishing. Sakura had always loved the ocean, though she had never been to one, she had heard about them from Yoko. The way she described the water and the surroundings was so vibrant, so colorful, it made Sakura feel like she had actually been there. Yoko had said the water shimmered in the sunlight was like petite diamonds surfaced from under the flowing waves. The smell of salt crept around the air in a haze, making the atmosphere feel renewed and fresh. Sakura gazed profoundly into the masterpiece of the sea and tried to perceive the echo of the waves crashing against the shoreline and the bay of the gulls swarming the horizon for sustenance.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto call out to her "Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to face Naruto, mourning that the scent of the far away sea had disappeared when Naruto took her out of her fantasy.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" she asked with an irritable twinge in her accent.

Naruto blushed lightly and smiled to her.

"Have you seen Hinata-chan? I wanna talk to her."

Sakura returned his smile, but hers was much more devious.

"Yeah…she…uh, she's cleaning the upstairs room. Why…why do you wanna know where Hinata-chan is?"

Naruto's smile switched to a frown.

"Cause I want to…is there a problem with that?"

Sakura giggled. Naruto was so inexperienced when it came to Hinata, hell, women in general, but that was him.

"No. No problem at all Naruto-san. She's upstairs."

Naruto shot her a thumbs up mixed with a wink.

"Thanks a lot Sakura. Glad you're feeling better from last night. You sure seemed sad. Probably bout your garden, but it'll bloom again in spring!"

Sakura's heart fell to her feet as she recalled the night before.

"Thank you, Naruto." she grumbled as he ran towards the twisting stairs. Though she had thanked him, Sakura did not like the fact that Naruto had resurfaced the memories of last night, though he wasn't aware of the real reason why Sakura had been so upset and anxious. Now all the peace and tranquility of the ocean surroundings Sakura had imagined were gone, and it would take a while for them to return.

'_Why me? Why now?_ _Why does this have to be so complicated, why couldn't I have a normal servant life like EVERYONE ELSE!" _

Sakura gawked at the rag she held in her hand. Compared to the prince or Sir Sasuke, she was like that rag. A plain servant, and Sasuke was a famous knight, and Rock Lee was a prince of Konohagakure. They just didn't fit. And they probably never would.

Sakura needed her garden then. Curse the weather pattern for making it fall. Nothing was ever around when she needed it most, people included. Sakura's garden would deliver peace unto her and relieve her soul, but autumn had temporarily taken its life, so Sakura would just have to find an additional method to endure with all this drama within her life.

Although, Sakura felt uneasy, and not just because of the flowers. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Sakura's blood was running cold, making her shudder. She knew something was about to happen, Sakura just didn't know what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Tenten was perplexed; she was bewildered about many things. Things that were, things that are, and things that will be. Ambling meaninglessly through the halls of the Konoha Castle, the wheels in her mind would twirl, then come to a complete stop, then begin to twirl again. But with all the spiraling her mind did, she couldn't come up with an answer to her problems, as well as her questions.

What could she do to help Prince Lee, but not break the laws of Konoha? There had to be a catch, a loophole to the law that royals couldn't be romantically involved with commoners.

What Tenten required was a copy of the documents in which the laws were approved.

She could find them in the archives, next to Lord and Lady Nara's dwelling of the palace. That room stored all kinds of legal documents about Konoha. Maybe there was something that could help Lee solve his predicament, without him having to break the rules of the kingdom.

'_But what if there is no loophole…' _

Tenten forced that away. Assuming false hope never helped anything, it only made things worse.

Tenten knew these halls like the back of her hand, so she coolly took herself down the third hallway on the second floor of the palace. The third door on the left was the archives, the fourth Lord and Lady Nara's accommodation.

Tenten nervously opened the door, but kept a level head.

The archive room looked like a miniature library with tons of file cabinets containing records and documents about the land of Konoha and the laws decreed by the past Kings and Queens. All Tenten needed to do was find out which king made the law of outlawing servants and royals from being together in a passionate way.

The cabinets were sorted in numerical order from the first king to the last, and there were five of them. The last one belonged to King Gai, and knowing him, it was probably crammed with things about youth and stuff, but she didn't have to search that one anyway.

Lady Tenten started with the fourth filing cabinet…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was over quicker than it had begun, to Sakura. They evening went by in a blur, like she was beside herself the whole time, unable to move, or speak, though people spoke to her.

No matter how much Sakura tried to forget the past few days, the memories always entwined there way back throughout the forefront of her mentality.

Sasuke, Prince Rock Lee, the flowers…

The flowers…

The flowers were still under her pillow!

'_Calm down…it's not like anybody saw them…'_

After Sakura ate her dinner in silence, Naruto and her other friends staring at her with worried eyes, Sakura inched into bed and stuffed her hand under her pillow to feel for the bouquet of roses…

They weren't there, they were gone.

Sakura's blood raced and she picked up the pillow and saw that they were undeniably gone.

She leapt from her covers and crouched on the ground to peek under her cot.

They weren't there either.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" said Yoko "What are you looking for?"

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She couldn't let Yoko, Hinata and the other know about the Prince when they were earlier over excited when Sasuke just asked Sakura her name.

"Uh, I thought I saw a…bug…or something…but I guess I was wrong…"

"Are you feeling well, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata "You look…stressed…"

Sakura took another big gulp of air and settled herself back into her bed, answering Hinata with a similarly hushed voice.

"I am…just…need some rest…I'll be a lot better tomorrow…"

Though Sakura wasn't so sure about that.

Now that the flowers that had been given to her anonymously suddenly had gone missing, added to the strain of Sasuke and Prince Lee presumably in love with her and the regular stress of the hard labor of a maid in a castle, Sakura wanted all the sleep she could get.

Kiba Inuzuka, a person who cared for the few animals that the kingdom owned, along with his dog Akamaru, who had also joined them for supper that night, sniffed the air. Akamaru started to bark in distress.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked and sniffed the air again.

"What's wrong with Akamaru, Kiba-kun?" asked Umi

Kiba paused and looked to everyone with wide, fear-struck eyes.

"…Smoke…"

Everyone rose from where they sat and ran out of the cellar and to the last hall of the first floor.

"Where's it coming from Kiba-kun?" Hinata inquired of him

"It…it smells like it's coming from two directions. One on the first floor, and one on the second…"

"I'll check the second floor" said Sakura "The rest of you can check on the first."

"You sure, Sakura-chan?" Naruto sounded concerned "Can you do it by yourself?"

Sakura nodded and ran away to find the second floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten could smell it to.

After the unsuccessful search of the fourth cabinet, she was about to begin to search the third one, but her nose caught the scent of smoke in the air, but from what.

'_Oh my god…something's on fire…!' _

Tenten dropped everything she was doing and sped out of the archive room. Her eyes scanned the front hall, where she could see small clouds of grayish fog hovering slowly in the south direction, and the odor of fire traveling with it.

"Oh no…" she breathed and rushed down the front passageway in the direction of the aroma and the smoke.

The smell got stronger the closer Tenten got to the end of the hall.

At the end of the hall was the main passage that connected all the halls on the second floor together, and in the middle of that hall was a wall of fire, separating Lady Tenten and the rest of the people on the second floor from the stairs to the first.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted, trying to get the decimal of her voice over the fire "NEJI! HELP!"

"What's wrong!" Tenten heard Lady Ino ask from behind her, but Ino's question was answered as soon as she saw the flames.

"What…?" Lord Shikamaru gasped "How-"

"We obviously have an intruder. There's no way anything could accidentally catch fire on the second floor." Tenten stated "We need to get outta here, but how?"

"We could climb down a window." suggested Shikamaru.

"I am not climbing down a window!" Ino protested.

"What do you want more, not to go down a window or your life?" asked Tenten.

"…My life…"

"…You are so troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"What did you say-"

"Now's not the time!" Tenten interrupted "We need to-"

Unexpectedly, Tenten could faintly hear the loud shouts of someone on the other side of the fire.

"My Lady!" a female voice shouted "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Tenten shouted back to her "Who are you?"

There was a brief silence as whoever was on the other side of the blaze; they were throwing water from vases that held flowers upon the fire. It worked for the most part, but most of the flames had died, enough to let Tenten and Lord and Lady Nara escape.

Tenten scanned the other side of the hall and saw a girl with long pink hair and jade green eyes motioning for them to come.

"Please hurry and leave the hall, My Lady! And my name is Sakura Haruno!"

Tenten gawked at the girl who had just saved her, eyeing her features carefully to confirm what she saw was correct.

This girl was the Sakura who Prince Lee was in love with.

"Thank you Sakura…" Tenten muttered and led Lady Ino and Lord Shikamaru down to the bottom floor.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"I'm going to look and see if I can find anything that may have started this fire." Sakura said bravely.

Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura Haruno. I owe you, remember that."

"Don't worry about that, My Lady. I was just doing a good thing."

"Still. I owe you. A lot. Please come out safe, Sakura."

Sakura bowed slightly "Yes, My Lady."

Tenten hurried down the stairs after the Lord and Lady, her face baring a smile. The Prince had good taste, falling in love with a kind girl like that. She would have to tell him that they had met each other…

But more importantly, where **was** Lee?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was standing at the end of the third hall of the second floor with Lord Neji and his father, gasping because the south of the hall was filled with flames, trapping them to the north.

"Who did this!" roared Neji "How did this happen."

"Calm yourself, Neji." said Gai "We don't really know what happened. We just need to get out of here."

"Yes." Lee agreed with his father "But we first must find out if everyone else is safe. I am sure Tenten-san is looking for us."

Neji's hand shook when Lee brought up Tenten, it wasn't obvious, but Neji was tremendously worried about her.

And Lee was extremely concerned about his Sakura-angel. He prayed with all his might that she was safe and out of harms way.

"Neji-kun, father, please escape the castle. I will put out the fire and check if anyone is hurt."

"Are you sure you can do this on your own?" Gai asked Lee.

"Yes, father. If I am ever to become King of Konoha, I must take action!"

Gai began to cry comical tears and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Lee, you are truly becoming a man. You will make a fine king one day!"

"…Oh, father!"

"Lee!"

"Father!

"Lee!"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!" shrieked Neji, once again breaking up the moment.

Lee gave his father one last hug before he and Lord Neji started down the south hall to escape.

The prince ran the opposite route to where the flames were and looked around for anything to smother it or a least let it die down.

The only things in that hall were two large windows with curtains matching the carpet floor.

Maybe the curtains were large enough to oppress the fire.

Lee moved to stroke the drapes, and felt silk. Silk was too weak, it would surely catch fire, and the fire was growing anyway. Soon the curtains would ignite too.

Fire was beginning to fill every corner of the hallways in the palace, the scorching blaze to hot for Lee to flee the corridor, when, all of a sudden, he heard a piercing scream of terror echo above the crackling blaze. But the worst part was… he knew that voice.

That was Sakura-angel.

Lee had no second thoughts; He dashed south to the source of the scream, hoping that Sakura wasn't hurt…or worse…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had felt stupid for being so noble and telling Lady Tenten that she would stay and search the rooms for other people or the cause of the fire, because she could tell other places in the castle had burst into flames by some unknown source.

Sakura could smell the smoke rising from below, which meant someone was lighting the castle on fire, but who…

"Sakura…" she heard a low, mysterious voice whisper in her ear.

Sakura spun around as stared in the face of Sir Sasuke.

"Thank god!" she screamed "Sir Sasuke Uchiha, please we must escape…"

But there was something bizarre about Sasuke at that present moment in time. His eyes were darker than normal; it had an almost evil spark in them. Even on her they looked sinister.  
"I…What's wrong, Sir?" Sakura almost whimpered.

As quickly as Sakura had spoken, Sasuke had grabbed her by the wrist, and he held it tight, so tight that it hurt.

"What…what are you doing? Release me!" Sakura demanded but Sasuke's grip held good. Sakura began to struggle free of his grasp, but his other hand caught her opposite wrist and held her tight.

"What are you doing?"

Then Sakura knew. That bad sensation she had sensed all day. Her gut feeling about Sasuke; the thing she didn't trust. Sakura had been correct the whole time.

It was Sasuke who had lit the fire. Sasuke was doing this, now he was trying to do something to her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Paralyzing fear overwhelmed her, so much that she could hardly breathe in the air, and it was already not very safe to breathe in.

So Sakura did the only thing her brain could process…she screamed. Sakura screamed as loud as she could, still fighting to get away from Sasuke's clutches, but he slapped his hand over her mouth and stopped her shouts.

"That won't work." He whispered again "You're coming with me…"

Sakura fought him back as much as he could, but he easily overpowered her.

So Sakura let her brain do the work; she bit the hand that was clapped over her mouth as hard as she could.

Sasuke immediately let her go, pushing her violently to the floor.

He gaped at the hand she had bit into, and saw that she had drawn blood.

Sasuke was angry, Sakura could tell, because he ambled over to her, picked her up by her hair and set her slamming back into the ground.

Sakura felt pain course through her whole body, hitting the flooring with a crash. Sakura cringed from the soreness of her back and right arm. She could feel his footsteps progress closer in the direction of her, Sakura's dread increasing by each tap.

'_This is it…' _she thought

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" an ear piercing screech rose above Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura moved her head in stages to see who had shouted, and saw Prince Lee standing a few feet away from Sir Sasuke, eyes fuming with rage.

"Sasuke-kun…" Lee muttered and stared aghast "Why did you do this…?"

Sasuke laughed a disturbing laugh and picked Sakura back up by her hair again.

"I have decided to leave Konoha for someplace better, someplace with power, and I'm taking her with me, you have no objections?"

"Leave my angel ALONE! Put her down, your hurting her!"

Sasuke sent an evil sneer his way.

"As you wish."

He then used all his might and thrust Sakura right at the prince, but Lee managed to catch her in his arms.

"Oh, angel." He said with a shaking voice "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What has this…traitor…done to you?"

Sakura twitched her head back up to gaze in his eyes. They were dark, but full of compassion.

'_He…he's serious…' _Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears _'He really does love me…doesn't he…' _

Sakura let some tears run off her cheeks before hugging close to his chest and clinging to his shirt.

"I'll be fine, You're Majesty. Please, you have to stop him. I know he's trying to hurt Konoha…you must hurry…and thank you…for saving me"

Lee blushed intensely at the sight of Sakura, holding on to him so intimately, but he had to protect her from Sasuke, from any and all danger.

"Please do not fear, Sakura-angel. I will always be here for you when you are in a pinch…I promise!"

Lee looked back up to challenge Sasuke, but to his fear, Sasuke had fled out of an open window at the end of the hall. Lee cursed mentally because he had let that spy get away from him, but Sakura was more important than that now; she was injured.

"Are you hurting, my angel?" Lee asked, staring with hurt eyes as she winced from throbbing stings of pain.

"Only…only a little…" She managed to squeak.

Lee nodded and gathered up Sakura in his strong arms and carried her back through the corridor to the outside where she could break out of the inferno and the polluted air.  
"You are safe now, my Sakura. I promise I will not ever let Sasuke hurt you like that ever again…"

Sakura let the warmth of his arms slowly lull her to sleep as she sighed and coiled in his arms to place her body close to his, she felt safe that way.

'_Maybe…maybe I was wrong...about…fairytales…' _

That was the last thing Sakura thought before everything went black.

_To be continued… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**

_**Yeah, this was kinda a long one. Sorry it took long to get up. Computer problems…stupid piece of crap…anyway. Yeah Sasuke's a total jerk, but he's not gone for good. Sakura's slowly falling for Lee, Tenten is searching for a way for them to be together, Naruto and Hinata keep their love a secret from each other, Neji's trying to be a man and tell the world he loves Tenten, the good stuff. Yeah…Anyway, hoped you liked it, any Sasuke fans out there, I beg no flames, just trying to please the masses, so click that review button, my review goal is one-hundred. Well see how much I get when chapter 8 rolls around…speaking of chapter 8...** _

**Next Time:** Chapter 8: The Prince's Nineteenth Birthday

**Teaser: **_' "You know Lee, being nineteen is a very important thing." The king began. _

"_How important father?" Lee asked with enthusiastic eyes. _

_Gai scratched his head in confusion; he didn't know exactly how to break this knew to his son.' _


	9. The Prince's Nineteenth Birthday

Chapter 8

The Prince's Nineteenth Birthday

_Hello! Again! This is chapter 8 of my wonderful AU story. As far as I can tell, chapter 7 was a hit. YAY! Okay, so yeah, the good stuff is rapidly approaching...So, I bring unto you, chapter 8. Hope you all like it! This chapter takes place the day before Lee's birthday for a short time, which is November 27th, in case anybody didn't know. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Sakura awoke, she had no idea where she was or how long she had been asleep for, and had a sharp, aching pain in her lower back and right arm.

She felt of her surroundings, to identify exactly where Prince Rock Lee had taken her to. Her hands touched a bed; she couldn't pinpoint the soft, velvet like sheets, which meant she was not back in the cellar where she normally slept.

The past events of that night had gone by in a complete blur, and Sakura was trying her hardest to remember what precisely had happened.

She remembered the fire, and that Sir Sasuke had started the entire thing. Sakura remembered that he had slammed her to the hard marble flooring of the palace by her hair, and Sakura's back and right arm were still a little sore.

But most of all, Sakura remembered when Prince Lee had rescued her from the clutches of Sasuke, how he had held her so tenderly in his arms, carrying her from the burning flames…

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke in a raspy whisper "…Hinata…Yoko…somebody…"

Sakura opened her jade eyes somewhat and sat up at a snail's pace. She opened her eyes wider and saw that she was in an unfamiliar environment. **This** room was large and was much nicer than the basement she lived in. The bed she was in at that current moment was huge, and surrounded by thin canopy curtains, just thin enough for Sakura to see through. The wall was covered with white wallpaper with gold wavy lines sloping straight down, and the carpet was burgundy and spotless.

"Hello…" Sakura said a bit louder.

"Oh, good, you're awake." said an unknown voice.

Instantly, the almost see through curtains were pulled back, letting the bright sunlight hit Sakura directly in her eyes.

She blindly gazed upon the person who had answered her, only to see that it was Lord Neji.

"You must be Sakura Haruno." He said with an icy tenor to his voice.

"Y-Yes…M-My Lord" Sakura answered him meekly.

"Well, you've been asleep for almost four hours. Good thing His Majesty found you back there, otherwise you'd probably be dead now."

Sakura tried to take a deep breath, but when she was about half way there, she was overcome by series of coughs.

"You've just inhaled some smoke. You'll be fine once you breathe some clean air."

Sakura looked back up at Lord Neji, who was oddly smirking. Sakura did her best to try and find her voice.

"M-My Lord…" Sakura half-whispered "I…where…where am I?"

"This is Prince Rock Lee royal chambers. He **insisted** you be placed here until you awoke."

"I…okay…what about…Sir Sasuke…"

Neji's eyes became stern and his voice that was icy had a sharp point to it.

"Sasuke Uchiha is now an official traitor and no longer affiliated with Konohagakure. The Prince informed us what happened, and…I…I have a question for you, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gulped and nodded timidly.

"Why do you think Sasuke would want to kidnap you from Konoha? Has he said anything to you?"

Sakura shook her head back and forth.

"No, My Lord. He asked me my name…that was all…"

Neji sighed in an annoyed fashion and ran his hand through the top of his long brown hair, letting the light of hope in his pale eyes shimmer away.

"Alright then…" Neji regretfully mumbled "I'll, uh…go tell the Prince that you're awake now…"

Subsequently, Neji walked away from her bed side, letting the curtain fall back into place.

Sakura sat inert for one or two seconds, then moved to the thin blinds and drew them back so she was open to the elements of the sun.

Truth be told, Sakura was kind of anxious about meeting that Prince face to face after she practically hugged him when the prince had rescued her from Sasuke, and she didn't even **want** to confront this perturbed reaction in her stomach.

Sakura crawled out of the soft, marshmallow-like bed as slowly as she could, not just because she enjoyed the feel of the pillows, but that the strain on her lower back, which sent aching waves all the way through her spine. How hard had Sasuke thrown her to the ground? Sakura found it hard to keep herself standing from the pain, but she didn't flinch one bit, she had felt strain on her muscles like this before, just from the hard work she did in this castle.

From the other side of the door, Sakura could hear the muffled voices of the Lord Neji and Lady Tenten, but couldn't accurately make out just what they were saying, though Prince Rock Lee's voice was not amongst them.

Sakura gritted her teeth at the ache of her back, and decided to sit back on the bed that she was laying in before. When her hands touched the silk material, the alluring feeling to sleep was beginning to slowly overpower her. She wanted badly to leave; this atmosphere was unnerving and something she wasn't used to. Sakura yearned for the Prince to hurry so she could leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Tenten waited in front of the Prince's royal chambers, waiting on Lord Neji to come out of the bedroom with information from Sakura Haruno. Tenten could hardly believe how strange the last two days had been for her and the rest of the castle. Lee falling in love with a random woman, who had saved the life of three people, including her own, the return of a supposedly loyal knight with information of peace and then have the Konoha castle set on fire and the betrayal of that same knight. Tenten just didn't know what to do anymore.

But she owed Sakura her life from saving her from the fire, and Tenten would find a way to repay the favor. How, was the only problem.

Eventually, Lord Neji emerged from the bedroom, wearing a stressed look upon his face.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked enthusiastically.

Neji rubbed the side of his face and frowned deeply.

"She didn't know anything. Sasuke Uchiha never said anything to her. Just asked her what her name was. He hasn't said anything to anybody."

"Then why-"

"I…" Neji's voice was prickly and impatient "I don't know. His Majesty is concerned about it, mostly for Lee…because today is November Twenty-Sixth."

"NO!" Tenten groaned "Not now! We didn't get a chance to tell him yet!"

"I guess His Majesty will do it. We've got our own problems to take care of. Like Lee's birthday tomorrow, and that big Christmas Ball. Konoha is hosting it this year. All of the kingdoms will attend it. Sand, Rain, Mist, all of them."

"How on earth are we supposed to hold some gala if our palace is a wreck from the fire? Didn't we host it two years ago?"

"Obviously not. But, were getting ahead of ourselves. I told Prince Lee and that I would get him when Miss Haruno was awake, and she is. So…"

Neji walked briskly past Lady Tenten, leaving her with a troubled twang in her heart.

"Neji!" She called out, then he to circled back to her.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

Tenten walked to him and took his hands affectionately in her own, causing Lord Neji to flush, a bit.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled."

Neji bashfully looked away from her, his pale face making the redness and embarrassment apparent.

"N-nothing…"

Tenten was silent for a minute, but kept a tight grip on his hands. Then Tenten let on hand free, and used her own to move his head to face her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, more concerned this time.

Neji's eyes drifted east to avoid locking with hers, his nervousness level rapidly escalating.

"Y…yeah…"

Tenten sighed softly. It was normally like Neji to keep secrets from everyone when he was perturbed about something, so the Lady had no choice but to let it go.

"Okay, Neji-kun. But, if there is something wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Yah…I'll go get Lee now." Neji muttered one last time and then walked away from the woman he loved in private, going to find the future King of Konoha.

'_I can't believe this.'_ Lady Tenten thought somberly _'What am I going to do…' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lee and his father were sitting together in the main quarter of the palace talking, amazingly, not about youth…

Gai smiled a sparkling grin to his only son, and little by little soaked in the happenings of the past two days.

His son had fallen in love with a woman the law banned him to have, but had rescued her from the best knight and warrior Konoha ever knew, who turned out to be a traitor for reasons unexplained, and now…it was the eve of Rock Lee's birthday, his nineteenth birthday.

But Lee didn't look worried or sad or nervy about anything. He sat in his large chair, leaning forward with his chin in his hand, dreamily staring off into space with a particular gleam in his eye and his face flushed a light pink shade.

He was thinking about that girl…**_again_**.

His face flowed to a deeper red as he imagined the sight of Sakura sleeping peacefully on his bed, snuggled under the sheets and smiling and blushing at the gentleness.

Lee heaved a love-sick sigh and blinked twice into the nothingness he gazed at.

Gai smacked his hand to his forehead; even though Lee was not allowed to be with that girl, he still held on to her.

"Lee…" Gai said with a cracked voice.

But Lee just sat there, continuing to blush and sigh like the love-sick fool everyone thought he was.

"Lee…" Gai said a little louder, but the prince stayed motionless.

"LEE!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs, punching him in the head to awaken his consciousness.

"Yes, father?" Lee exclaimed, sitting up straight and saluting.

"Lee, you do know tomorrow is your birthday…Your **nineteenth** birthday…"

Lee nodded with a very serious look on his face.

Gai coughed a small amount and cleared his throat as though he was about to make and imperative speech.

"You know Lee, being nineteen is a very important thing." The king began.

"How important, father?" Lee asked with enthusiastic eyes.

Gai scratched his head in confusion; he didn't know exactly how to break this news to his son.

"Well…being nineteen is important…because…well……"

"What is it, father?"

"Uh…um……"

"Hey, Lee-san." Lord Neji said, breaking up the conversation.

"Yes, Neji-kun?" Lee said turning away from his father.

"That girl, Miss Haruno? She's awake now."

Lee instantly leapt up from his chair with excitement, and sprinted past Neji, out of the room without saying a word to anyone.

Gai merely anxiously placed his hand to his face and shook his head, not bothering to stop his son.

Neji looked at Lee run eagerly back to meet the woman he fell in love with, and then looked back to Gai with a faintly agitated sneer.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

Gai hung his head, not locking eyes with Lord Neji.

"Not telling him is just making it worse."

"I know. But he's so happy! His youth has never shined brighter, and I don't want to spoil it…"

Neji folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes to Gai.

"But it's what's best for him. You, Tenten, and I know that. You can tell him whenever you like, but the longer you make him wait, the sharper the pain will be."

Gai had to agree with Lord Neji. Even though Gai knew it would crush his son to hear the information that the king possessed, it had to be done.

"I'll tell him…after the Christmas Ball."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_My angel, she is safe…' _the prince mused as he ran down the passage way to his bedroom. _'I wonder what she will say when she sees me again.' _

Left, left, right, then forward and Lady Tenten came into view, leaning on the door of his room nibbling on her thumbnail.

"Tenten-san!" Lee said and rushed up to her, making Tenten jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" she gasped, clutching her heart "What is it Lee-san?"

"Neji-kun said my Sakura-angel is awake! May I go see her now?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a sweet grin from sneaking on to her face.

"Sure, Lee-san." Tenten moved from the front of the door and leaned against the left wall. "Just don't freak her out by screaming or something."

Lee nodded frantically and moved to grasp the doorknob…but his hand froze two inches from it.

Lee thought of Sakura-angel laying there peacefully asleep, laying there under a mound of cushions breathing softly. Lee knew he was not worthy of gazing upon such a sight, but overall, he was nervous. What if Sakura didn't like him? What if she thought since Lee was royalty, he wasn't a good person? What if he said something to frighten her or that made her uncomfortable, and she thought he was strange? What if…

"Lee-san…" Lady Tenten's voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you going to go in there or not?"

Lee attempted to move his hand to grab the door handle, but his arm wouldn't cooperate with brain. Lee bit his lower lip and felt a droplet of sweat slip down the side of his head, and roll down his cheek; Prince Lee began to breathe heavily.

He couldn't do it. Lee was too anxious to face the loveliness his undeserving eyes were about to witness.

"Te-Te-Tenten-san…I-I-I cannot do it…her gorgeousness…her magnificence…I am not worthy of observing it…I cannot…"

"Not this again!" Tenten moaned and slid down the wall to the floor "I'll shove you in that door myself if I have to!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lee stammered, fearful of Lady Tenten's uncontrollable wrath.

The prince took a deep breath, and held it as he felt his hand touch the cool metal of the handle and turned it, bit by bit, then moved his arm to fully open the door, letting out his breath with every squeak it made.

Lee could only stare mystified, as he saw the most beautiful creature sitting upon the bed that he himself slept on each and every night, keeping her gaze down and holding her hands fretfully to her heart.

The prince couldn't help but redden at the spectacle of her brilliance, Sakura's emerald gem eyes creeping up to look at the person who had entered the room just then.

Sakura silently gasped when she saw Rock Lee standing there in front of the door, just staring wide-eyed at her, like she was some sort of rare, precious jewel that many people were looking for.

After minutes of silence, Sakura was the first to find her voice.

"Th-Thank you for…saving me earlier, Your Highness. I'm sorry about before…in the garden…you just caught me by surprise is all, please forgive me…"

"No…" Lee said firmly, walking up to her, kneeling and grabbing both of her hands "It is **my** fault. I am **so** glad I was able to come to your aide…Sakura Haruno…and please, call me Lee-san. I detest the sight of you calling me 'your highness'. You are" –Lee gulped- "Much too beautiful to say such honoring this to me…I am not worthy of it, not like you are."

Sakura could hardly believe what this prince was saying. Her, beautiful? It just didn't fit.

"No, Y-…Lee-san, it is **I** who isn't worthy of such kind words. I am a simple castle hand, wearing rags and cleaning your palace every day. I'm not royalty like you are..."

"Oh, Sakura, but you are in **my **eyes. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special, thus, you should be treated so. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything your heart desires, name it…and it shall be yours."

Sakura felt her lungs contract with every syllable he uttered. Sakura was totally taken aback by this, she had lost her voice again, not knowing what to say, or do.

"I…" Sakura sensed what little tone of voice she had left slink out of her gullet. "Not…not at this moment…but thank you…if I need you again, I promise…I will let you know."

Lee tightened his grip on Sakura's hands, causing them both to blush. "Of course. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, and I would gladly do it……Sakura, are you in pain?"

Sakura instantly shot a shocked, wide-eyed gaze at the prince; she didn't understand how he was able to tell that her lower back was sore, Sakura had not shown any signs that she was in pain.

"I…" Sakura began to stutter. She wanted to lie and say that she was just fine, but Sakura found it difficult to be untruthful to this prince that cared so much for her. "When…when…Sasuke…he threw me kinda hard onto the ground…I…I hit my back on the marble floor…it hurts…but only a little…"

"Then this day, you shall rest! I do not want you working when you are in pain. Truthfully, I loathe like the thought of you working at all, and I will try to fix that…but, today, you rest and heal. You may stay here, if you wish. In fact, I **insist** that you stay here. I have seen where the servants of the castle sleep, and it would do you no good."

Sakura nodded with a small, embarrassed smile on her face; she did not argue with this declaration of his, Sakura enjoyed the thought of sleeping in that wonderfully relaxing bed again.

"Thank you very much, Lee-san. You are **too** kind."

Lee right away flushed deeper and leapt up from the bed taking Sakura with him and bringing her body closer to his, which in turn made her color as well.

"Sakura-angel…may I ask you something?"

Sakura shyly whispered "Yes…"

"There is a ball, A Christmas ball, which Konoha is hosting this year. All of the kingdoms will be there…and…and I wish for you to accompany me to it."

Sakura struggled for breath "I…I…"

"I will provide the necessary accessories. Clothing, and jewelry, all of it. Please say you will."

"I…I…I…I don't know what to say…I thought only royals were-"

"Yes, but no one will know but me, you and possible Lady Tenten and Lord Neji."

Sakura stared deeply into his profound ebony eyes, searching them for deceitfulness, but found no more than kindness and passion.

"Alright…I'll go with you…"

The prince was jubilant at her answer. "Thank you so much, my Sakura-angel! Now, rest up so you may be healthy! I will leave your presence for now, but I will return in the evening!"

The prince brought one of her hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it, leaving Sakura astounded as he bowed slightly and began to leave. Though Sakura had the urge to ask him to stay, she spoke not a word, only nodded timidly in thanks, fighting the persistence of her mind telling her to say something.

"Please rest well, Sakura." Prince Lee said sweetly to her before departing the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Sakura's legs felt wobbly and caved in under her, bringing Sakura to her knees on the sleek carpeting of the bedroom, vaguely convulsing from backache and surprise.

"Is he…for real?" she questioned audibly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the door came to a close and he released his grip on the on the doorknob, Lee dropped to his knees and cried comic tears of happiness, and unfortunately for Lady Tenten, she had to witness the entire episode, which caused her left eye to twitch somewhat.

"Oh, she was even more divine up close! Her voice was sweet and her eyes were sparkling! She was gorgeous!"

"What did you say to her?" Tenten questioned him. "She didn't shriek from terror and run away this time."

"I…I invited her to be my escort to the Christmas Ball…and…she…SHE SAID YES!"

"WHAT! Lee, only nobles are allowed to attend that party! And-and she's a servant! She'll have nothing to wear!"

"Tenten-san, Sakura-angel is a beautiful woman, and she'll fit right in with the other nobles. And I am sure if I ask Lady Ino to help, we can make her look the part as well. And maybe you could help, if you would be so kind."

"Well…what about your father? There's **no way** he would agree to it."

"Well…he…he does not have to know about it…if I keep my distance. Then he will never know! We will keep it a secret."

Tenten was staggered "You're going to lie to your father, so see a woman…"

"Not lie, per se; just not inform him that my Sakura will be attending. I will tell merely you, Lady Ino and Lord Neji. Possibly Lord Shikamaru, if he is with the Lady Ino at the time. But my father will have no knowledge of this, and if he doesn't know, it is not technically lying…because I am not fond of keeping the truth from my father…but this is a once in a lifetime chance! Do you understand?"

Tenten laughed lightly, and smiled slyly to him, which confused the prince a great deal.

"I think you're a love-sick fool, but…okay, I'll help you."

Lee immediately sprung up from the ground and pulled Tenten in a tight bear hug, crushing Tenten's lungs in the process

"Oh thank you very much, Tenten-san! You will not regret it that is a promise!"

"Ok-ay…Lee…you…you're crushing…me…I can't…breathe…"

"Sorry, Tenten-san!" Lee exclaimed and let her go; she straight away started to refill her lungs with air, changing the color of her face back to normal.

"Well, your birthday is tomorrow, how do you feel?"

Lee simply shrugged

"It is only another birthday. But I am going to be nineteen. That is only one away from twenty…I wonder how old Sakura-angel is…she looks about my age…"

Tenten felt a small sting of sorrow when Lee said that his birthday was just one more day…

Because, even in he didn't know it yet, it was a good deal more than that.

And not just because he was getting older.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**

_Well, Chapter 8 is done, thank goodness. I'll be updating less because I'm about to go back to school, and where I live, they believe children have no real lives so they give a ton of homework and stuff, but I promise to bring to you this story as much as I can. _

_Our Crazy Summer Vacation is progressing smoothly; I'll be updating that one, maybe this weekend. Like on Sunday. Last time I checked, I had 16 reviews for OCSV, and I am so happy! TP&tCM has 82, so I'll have 100 by no time, and check and see if you are my lucky 100 on The Prince and the Castle Maid, cuz if you are, you will win a special prize! Hooray…yeah… On to the important stuff! _

**Next Time:**Chapter 9: The Christmas Ball

**Teaser:**_ 'Lady Ino had beyond doubt worked her magic upon the woman Prince Lee had fallen in love with, for the brightest star never shined with radiance and the most lovely flower had never bloomed the way Sakura Haruno looked that Christmas Eve, it took his breath away just to **glimpse** at her exquisite divinity.' _


	10. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 9 

The Christmas Ball 

_Hello, all this is the greatly anticipated chapter 9, which is incredibly important to the story's parings. This chapter is hugely romance between Sakura and Lee, This chapter takes place at Christmas time, the bestest holiday ever! The Sand Sibs will make an appearance, goes to any Gaara and Temari and Kankuro fans out there. Please enjoy all! MK, tell me how you liked it! _

_**Review Replies **_

_1) Sambers--Yes, if all boyfriends were like that, the world would be a better place, I agree. Thanks for the comments on the fluffiness. I am only good at fluff if the story has a plot. Useless fluff, horrible at it. Please continue to review, you are AWESOME_

_2) SapphireWhiteTigress--Out of all my reviews, yours are one that I look forward to. Thank you so much, I had no idea my story would be this popular. When I got the idea, I kinda laughed and thought it was too AU, but, hey 98 reviews total, that's pretty good! Thanks again! I really respect your opinion. I am honored that you think so highly of this. Thank you! _

_3) rockLeelover—One of two best friends reviews here! And yet another person's opinion who extremely matters. (Cries comical tears with you) Yes! School is an evil torture device for children and teenagers to warp our little brains to be mindless zombies. Thank you for the review. I am honored! You are the best! _

_4) baka-sensei299—Thank you very much. Yes, it was kind cute, but like I said before, I am horrible at useless fluff. Glad this had a point and I will continue to update best as I can. _

_5).Rainmoon.—Yes, I will update soon! Please review again! Thank you! _

_6) Magical Kitty—THANK YOU! This story is for you, my friend, and I want to do you justice! I'm pleased that you like it and let me know if I need to improve something! Your opinion matters a lot to me, especially on this story! _

_7) tottay crazed fangirl—**This** **is Animelover5.6's lawyer. She requests that she not be mauled and/ or attacked by any crazed fans and/ or fangirls in the making of this fan fiction. She would also like everyone to know that she …likes monkeys…?**_

_**5.6**: Yesh, me love monkeys…heh...but seriously, thanks for the review. MONKEYS! _

_8) Kimmy Nagasaki—Yes, it was gooey-marshmallow-sticky-sugary fluff (stuffs marshmallow in mouth) Thank you for the review! You wanna marshmallow? _

_9) Skadi Hime—Thank you lots! I really do appreciate the constructive criticism, but I was tickled pink that you couldn't fine any! (glomps) You are so NICE! Yes, Ino and Shika will be appearing again. A lot more still, they are important to the story. I also take high value in your opinion. THANKS AGAIN! _

_10) Serene—THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Yes, it was cute, but cuteness is basically the definition of SakuLee! Just keeping true to the pairing. Yes, Sasuke-teme is a traitor, hence the teme. But hey, he's coming back, but…not **back**, if you know what I mean. Thanks for the review! _

_11) Lee lover forever—(surrounds Lee lover in secret service agents) Okay! Move it along people, other best friend of the author, coming trough! Move it along! Thank you, my friend! I am so glad you like my stories, it means a whole lot! If you liked chapter 8, you're gonna love chapter nine! Thanks again and I am honored that you read my story! Believe it! _

_12) fire of the heart—No, you rock out loud! You rock, cuz you reviewed! Thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot! _

_13) 'A'lusy—Thank you for the review, you may again if you wish (**Blast** these urges to be like NEJI!)…but thanks again for the review, I will update this whenever I can! (Good guy pose; ping)_

_14) anissa—I said it once, I will say it again, SCHOOL SUCKS! It's okay, review when you can. This story ain't going anywhere! Thanks for the review. _

_15) SKI-13—Thank you! I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review again, I love to hear it!_

_16) my deadly romance—Oh! I love those kinds of brownies! I like to eat brownies with peanut butter, but that's just me! Thanks for the review. _

_17) somegal—Yes, yes I will make more. I promise. This is a note to everyone; this Chapter was so late because my internet had been cut off on the 6th of September. And was just turned back on, I swear! And much thanks to you for being my 99th reviewer! You put me one away from 100._

_18) casey09—OMG, thank you! You are my 100th reviewer and now YOU WIN A PRIZE! (Confetti, party hats, funky kazoos) You have now a fic in my profile dedicated to you! You are my first 100th reviewer and I glomp you for it (glomps) THANK YOU THANK YOU! _

_Well without further ado, CHAPTER 9 _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

Out of every single holiday that was known by mankind, Christmas would have to be Prince Lee's favorite of all. Christmas was a time of peace and harmony, a time where you could be with loved ones and celebrate the joy of the togetherness and forget about any troubles or worries that plagued you.

Hopefully, a time for the Kingdom to disregard the heart crushing memory of the treachery of a certain famous knight.

In good time, all of Konoha had received word that the best warrior that Konoha had ever known, Sir Sasuke Uchiha had betrayed his home and the crown for a reason still yet to be explained, and the rumor of his strange desire to kidnap a castle hand with cherry flower pink hair, that female being, in truth, Sakura Haruno, the woman Prince Rock Lee had fallen madly in love with, though only four people knew of that, soon to be six.

It was December twenty-third at the Konoha Castle, and the whole place was a buzz with the impending festival that was Christmas time, the warm feeling looming around like a thick fog. Usually crabby or irritable servants were now in high spirits, singing Christmas carols and smiling at the thought of the happy holiday as the decorated the entire castle from top to bottom, preparing for the illustrious Christmas Ball That was hosted by none other than Konoha that year. Streaming bright green and yellow garland on the walls and mistletoe in random areas about the castle, making the palace shine with the youthful glow the Christmas holiday always seemed to give off.

And, in the huge ballroom smack in the middle of the castle, stood the tallest Christmas tree all of Konoha had ever known. Glistening with ornaments every color of the rainbow and petite lights to match, with yellow garland weaved clockwise around it, and at the top of it all, a gorgeous angel leading the brilliancy of it all. Prince Lee had constantly marveled every year at the size of the tree, the swirl of the colors, and the beauty of the Christmas angel.

But now, Lee had another angel occupying his mind at that moment.

Right now, the solitary thing on his mind was Sakura Haruno. One day before the Ball, and he had to make an appointment to see someone and inquire them to help make Sakura look miraculous for the festivity, not that she didn't look wonderful, because she did, he just required her to give the impression of being a noble, which isn't that hard if you had the right help.

And Prince Lee had gotten the perfect person to assist him in Sakura's 'makeover'.

Lady Ino Nara.

Ino was a very striking woman, the most fine-looking girl in Konoha, to be rumored, and she always wore gorgeous clothes and exquisite necklaces, bracelets, and trinkets of that matter. She was the fairest woman in the kingdom, at least, that is what Lee had heard, but Lee could challenge that, because he thought that **_Sakura Haruno_** was the loveliest woman in Konoha, in the kingdom, **_in the world_**. Although, even though that was his opinion, Lee beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was fact. Sakura had features much, much more intoxicating than Lady Ino. Her hair was like silk, pink threads, woven from cherry petals. Her eyes were jade spheres of incandescent light, trapped only when Sakura shut them. Her skin was creamy and smooth, ne'er a flaw visible by the human eye, just glowing perfection. Her cute nose and ears were not too large, but not too small either, just more perfection. And her lips, red and luscious, the ideal lips to kiss so tenderly. Prince Rock Lee constantly imagined what it would be like to taste those flavorful lips, just **_once_**. One time, one night, one moment, one kiss. **_Just one touch,_** and he would be satisfied…

"Lee-san?" a voice yet again interrupted the thoughts of the prince.

Lee switched his gaze from up in space to the left and saw Lady Ino and Lord Shikamaru standing beside him, Lord Shikamaru carrying a white box. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, Lady Ino. I am fine. I am so glad you were able to come and help me with my problem. If you do not mind me asking, what is that white box?"

"Oh!" Lady Ino's eyes perked up "This is a present for my mother across the sea. Now, about this girl you want me to fix up. I'm ready to help!"

"Wonderful, Ino-san! Shall Shikamaru-kun and I lend a hand?"

"Well, I **_do_ **need your help finding her. Where is she? What is she like? What is her name? Is she a duchess or a princess?

"In that order," Prince Lee laughed "She should be somewhere in the halls. She is nice, sweet, funny, beautiful, and all around perfect, her name is Sakura Haruno. And she is not a princess or a duchess or anything. Sakura is a…a maid…"

Ino's broad smile fell, and Shikamaru lazily cocked an eyebrow. They, too, were fully aware of the rules and bylaws of Konoha, The couple knew that if what Prince Lee had said was true, if they were discovered, there would be trouble.

"Lee-san…you **_know_** that it's illegal for a noble to see a commoner that way…" Ino said mournfully "I can't…I can't risk-"

"Please, Ino-san!" Lee begged her "I will take full accountability if something happens and I am found out. You are just going to make her look nice. Please Lady Ino; this is a matter of life and death! We are speaking of true love! **_I am in love with her_**! Please, I beg you!"

Ino shot her eyes away from Prince Lee, keeping away from his stare that was brimming with tears. How could Ino say no after that heartfelt declaration? It would be like sticking a knife through his heart, and Ino couldn't do that to anybody…well, almost anybody.  
"Lee-san…" Ino sighed as she picked her eyes back up. "How…how much do you love this girl?"

"I love her more than anything, Ino-san! I want to be with her so badly, but…I do not care about any laws or rules, I **will** be with her, no matter what. I will take Sakura to this ball, and she will fall in love with me, then I will ask her to be my wife, and we will get married and be blessed with many children, and rule Konoha side by side together, and our bright flame of youth and love will burn eternally! Yosh!"

Ino and Shikamaru sweat-dropped, also incredibly disturbed by the prince's odd proclamations, but his words were factual, there was no way around it. Ino couldn't help it, love was just so pure.

"Okay…well, guess it wouldn't hurt…" said Ino.

"This is…troublesome…" yawned Shikamaru.

"You will help us, Shika-kun, or else!"

Shikamaru gulped in fear of his wife, he knew better than anyone never to provoke women; they are pure evil when they want to be, so Shikamaru fearfully agreed.

"So, where is she, Lee?" Ino asked again.

"She should be-"

But suddenly, their conversation was disrupted by the sound of breathtaking singing. A sweet, lovely tune that Prince Lee knew all too well.

"What's that?" Ino wondered aloud.

"That," Lee sighed passionately "That is the voice of an angel, she beckons to me. That…is my Sakura..."

Ino smiled warmly to Lee. The lady was abruptly envious of this Sakura, having this sweet but dense prince care for her so avidly, a truly rare occasion with her husband to swoon over anybody that way, though Ino knew her husband adored the very ground she walked on, though she wouldn't mind if he was no less than a bit oral about it, but not** too** vocal, like Prince Lee was.

Although, Ino contemplated this thought the most…

Sakura Haruno was beautiful, from what Lee said, but was she more beautiful than Ino herself?

Ino did not get pleasure from the actuality that she may perhaps have competition.

* * *

Sakura was probably the happiest person in the whole castle that day, her mood had taken a rapid decline in the last month, but Christmas time had raised her spirits, as it did with everyone. Yoko and Hinata-chan were off decorating the ballroom for the grand Christmas Ball (that Sakura would be secretly going to, she had forgotten to tell Hinata, but told Naruto, for some odd reason) and Umi and Ari were cooking and making the special foods for the party, though Umi said she'd prefer to decorate. So that left Sakura and Naruto to decorate the first floor hall. Sakura loved the scent of the freshly new wreaths. They smelled of unsullied pine trees and newly grown evergreens, the garland glitter in the light of the castle, reflecting gold and green light upon the center of the wall. Sakura loved Christmas in general, who didn't? But Sakura anticipated not Christmas in general, but the ball she was clandestinely attending. Going and seeing what it would be like to live as a noble for just one night.

And Sakura didn't mind the idea of being escorted by a handsome prince…

'_Okay, my brain did NOT just think that…' _

'**You are an angel!' **

'_Shut up!' _

'**Anything your heart desires, name it…and it shall be yours'**

'_He…he was being nice!' _

'**Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you'**

'_AHRGH!' _

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's highly annoying voice broke Sakura away from the argument with herself. "Sakura-chan, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, Naruto, ask away." Sakura's voice was distant.

"Okay, uh, Sakura-chan…are…are you in love with thick brows…?"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed "I…I don't…thick b-brows?"

"Yeah!" Naruto answered her, pointing to his own brows "His eyebrows are like fuzzy black caterpillars!"

Sakura's eyes wandered upward. Truthfully, she hadn't noticed the prince's eyebrows. And even if they were thick and fuzzy, Sakura would most likely not care; it what was on the inside that truly mattered.

"I…I hadn't noticed, Naruto-san. And I am not in love. I am going with him because…because…"

Then it hit her, why exactly was she going with him, anyway? It had all happened so fast. He had held her hands; he had had compassion and great concern for her.

That prince had told her she was beautiful, and had truly meant it.

How **_could_** she say no?

"Because he was good to me, so I'm returning the favor."

Naruto scratched his head "I guess it adds up. Prince Lee **_is_** a pretty nice guy, but he's a **_prince_**. Soon to be**_ king_**! Why would he fall for a plain maid like you?"

Sakura wrinkled her brow to her evil death glare, which immediately shut Naruto up for good.

"Are you calling me ugly, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes filled with panic and extreme terror of the girl beside him. Out of all the terrifying things on this universe, Sakura Haruno was the thing Naruto Uzumaki feared the most. He was surely dead now.

"N-no, S-Sakura-chan. I was just…um…uh…Sakura; could you sing me a Christmas song? I would sing one, but my voice sounds like a dying cat."

Sakura laughed weakly at the blonde's utter stupidity. The fact that she could ignite fear into his inner soul just by glaring tickled her pink. But Naruto was her best friend so she agreed to sing all the same.

"What's your favorite Christmas song, Naruto-san?"

"Hmm," Naruto pondered, placing his index finger to his lips "I like **_'Mary, did you know?'() _**My mom used to sing me that when I went to bed at night, before she died."

Sakura swallowed hard. She had never sung that song before, though Sakura had heard it.

"Okay…Let's see…"

_Mary, did you know_

_That your baby boy will one day walk on water?_

_Mary, did you know_

_That your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know_

_That your baby boy has come to make you new?_

_This child that you've delivered_

_Will soon deliver you_

"How was that?" Sakura asked after she had completed the first line

Naruto stood awe-struck, mouth agape and eyes wide. He knew Sakura had regularly had a fantastic singing voice, but this was just amazing. No wonder Lee had fallen for Sakura when he had heard her sing. (_Yes, Sakura had told the blond the whole story, start to finish_)

"That was really pretty, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed "Thank you, Naruto-san. Shall I continue?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

However, before Sakura could carry on, a voice calling out to her stole Sakura's attention.

"Sakura-angel!"

Sakura instantly snapped her head around and saw her hero/prince with two other nobles in tow, making their way to her.

Sakura was suddenly at a loss of words. Should she call him 'Your majesty', even though the prince had told Sakura to call him Lee-san? And what about the nobles with him? She recognized one to be the Lady Ino Nara, the most beautiful woman in Konoha; at least that's what some of the servants had said. The rumor was that Lady Ino had lived in a far away kingdom and had settled in Konoha after marrying a native royal, which explained the man beside her.

"This is her?" Ino inquired nervously of Prince Lee, hoping that she was wrong. For if this was Sakura, her beauty was far above and beyond her own.

"Yes…" Lee said amorously, making Sakura blush, and then extending his hand to her "Could you please come with me? There is something I need you for."

Sakura was hesitant that moment. She looked sympathetically back at Naruto, who she didn't want to leave all by his lonesome.

"Hey, there, fuzzy brows!" Naruto called to the Prince and waved like an idiot, which right away made Sakura and exceptionally infuriated

"**_NARUTO_**!" Sakura shouted crossly, turning back to him "**_That was incredibly_**- "

"It is alright Sakura-angel." Lee said softy, carefully turning her around by grabbing her hand. "He calls me this **_all_** the time. I am just fine, Naruto-kun. May I borrow Sakura for a moment?"

"Idon'tcare." mumbled the blonde with a sly grin on his face. "Take her, and you can keep her. Sakura-chan scares me."

Sakura blared her teeth at Naruto with flames of rage coursing through her eyes. Was he **_trying_** to embarrass her?

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Lee answered him and carefully led Sakura out of the hall, not once releasing his grip upon her hand. Sakura eyed Lady Ino, who was also eyeing her, only more suspiciously. Ino noticed that Sakura wore tattered clothing, but that was easily fixed. Her hair had split-ends, but was glossy and thick. Sakura's skin was blemish free and very vibrant. She had small delicate hands and fingers, though her fingernails desperately needed to be filed, they were chipped and uneven, however, that was **another **quick repair. This Sakura was **much** more attractive than Ino. Enormously, plain and simple.

But what Ino really watched was Sakura and Lee. The prince looked like he was about to melt. His eyes were glued on her tightly, his gaze never wavering. Every once in a while, his other hand and lips would twitch and a blush creep upon his upper cheeks, almost like he had to restrain himself to keep from just picking Sakura up in his arms and kissing her till her could no longer breathe. That romance was so cute, Ino could hardly stand it. This Sakura didn't know how lucky she had it.

"Sakura-angel," Lee said "This is Lord and Lady Nara. Shikamaru-kun and Ino-san, this is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura embarrassedly curtseyed to the Lord and Lady, trying to be well-mannered and courteous.

"It's wonderful to meet you, My Lord and Lady."

"You're a wonderful girl, Sakura Haruno." replied Ino as the four of them went upstairs to Ino and Shikamaru's chamber "None of that…properness. Call me Ino-chan. Your prince has asked my husband and me to make you look fabulous for the Ball. And truthfully, you are already a very beautiful girl; you just need some make-up and some good clothes and things. And I will be more than happy to help! Same with Shikamaru-kun, right?"

Shikamaru frightfully nodded, though his brain was thinking that it was way too troublesome. For that instant, he almost regretted his marriage, but he loved this woman beside him, and she loved him back. He couldn't help it.

"Th-thank you…" Sakura muttered, blushing at the fact that Ino had called Lee-san 'her' prince and at her praise. "I'm not really as good-looking as you say I am."

"Nonsense!" Lee exclaimed forcing Sakura's eyes to lock with his "You are gorgeous Sakura! The most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

Sakura shyly spun her head away from the prince's soft eyes, trying her hardest, though it was useless, not to flush redder.

"Th-thank you…" Sakura murmured bashfully.

"You should listen to Lee-san, Sakura-chan." Ino nudged her with hinting eyes, leading the four of them up to her room that she shared with Shikamaru. Ino opened the door and let everyone into the room. Sakura saw that the bedroom was similar to Lee's. Only the curtains were a different color and size. The Lady motioned for Lee and Sakura to sit down upon her bed, while she dragged Shikamaru over to her large and vast closet.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" Ino bellowed with much excitement "You have very light colored features, so we want a light color to go with your hair and eyes."

Ino opened the closest with a bang, revealing all of its contents at once. Sakura gasped with surprise and excitement when she saw that Lady Ino had infinite rows of clothes and shoes, all each and every color of the rainbow, and shoes to match each one. The Lady drifted towards the pink and red section of the closet-rainbow. She sifted rapidly through the various outfits and picked out seven light pink evening dresses and shoes that would harmonize with the gowns.

Sakura gaped in awe at the beauty of the ball gowns and the heel thickness of the shoes. One particular white pair of shoes, if you turned them to the side, the heel of the shoe would almost disappear! And each dress and gown glittered with its own uniqueness; Sakura was stunned. Prince Lee to great notice that Sakura had a thrilled glint in her jade-jewel eyes, which made him overjoyed. Whenever Sakura was happy, it made him happy, too.

"They would look beautiful on Sakura-chan!" the prince called out and grasped her hand and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Thank…thank you, your majesty." Sakura whispered, barely perceptible.

"Sakura-angel, please call me Lee-san. I detest it when others address me in that way, especially you. Please."

Rock Lee lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it in an innocent manner; Lady Ino could hardly retain her composure. Prince Lee was a charismatic sweetheart. A regular Prince Charming. He **_was_** a prince, and he **_was_ **charming. What more could a girl ask for? This Sakura didn't know how good she really had it, though…there were laws…

"Ino-chan," Lee said to Ino, drawing the Lady's attention from her own thoughts back to him. Ino noticed that the prince still had a firm grip upon her hand, Sakura's body being magnetized by his gentleness. "I must leave now; I have something I must attend to. I trust you can handle on your own?"

The Lady smiled and nodded gallantly. "Sure. Shika-kun and I can manage."

Sakura was not so kosher with this idea. She knew that prince; she didn't know the Lord and Lady, you can imagine the nervousness streaming through her veins at that moment.

"No!" Sakura found herself calling out, letting her red flush return. "I…I…I don't want you to leave yet…"

'_What is feeling… ?' _Sakura thought almost fearfully.

The prince froze when she said this, he couldn't believe it. The woman he loved actually **_wanted_** his presence. She was afraid, he could tell, and she wanted him by her side. **_To make her feel safe_**! Lee hardly kept his happiness controlled from within him. He felt the urge to take his angel into his strong arms and hold her, protect her forever. And he craved to stay and see Sakura's beautiful attire for the Ball, but…this was **_essential_** to the perfect night with his perfect angel…

"Oh, Sakura-angel…" the prince pulled her close, caressing her soft face "I want to stay. I truly do. But…there is a matter that is important that needs my immediate attention. I promise I will return soon. I do not **_want_** to leave you…I am so sorry…please forgive me. I promise to make it up to you! And I will return soon."

The prince pecked her hand with his lips on last time and leapt up from his seat on Lady Ino's bed, leaving Sakura holding her hands to her heart and looking at him with a weak, child-like stare.

"I will see you in a matter of hours, Sakura-angel!" he bowed and left the room quickly.

As soon as Lady Ino was sure he was gone, she smiled slyly to Sakura and stole the spot on her bed next to the pink-haired maid that Prince Lee had once had possession of.

"Girl," Ino threw her arm around Sakura "You do not know how good you've got it with this prince! This guy totally adores you, he's rich, famous, sweet, not half-bad looking if you get the eyebrows fixed. He's totally perfect for you!"

Sakura glanced away anxiously, fumbling with her hands, the fidgeting loosing her stress levels. She knew that Ino was right, but Sakura couldn't make the connection that the relationship could ever be successful.

"W-well…I…"

"Don't worry about it…" Ino stopped her stuttering "Now…let's make you look amazing!"

* * *

"Neji-kun! Tenten-san!" Lee called for his two friends and advisors and he sprinted recklessly down and around each hall. He wanted to rush this because of his promise to Sakura to come back when his errand was finished, but he needed to find Neji and Tenten in order to complete this mission.

"Neji-kun! Tenten-san!" He shouted once last time.

But Neji and Tenten were nowhere to be found, and Lee had to hurry. Apparently time was not on his side at that moment, and the Ball was in one and a half hours. With any luck, he would have enough time to greet guests, dance with Sakura, and finally tell her **_everything_**.

But in order to do all of that, he required this one last thing.

After at least three minutes of running around his castle, almost knocking into four of his loyal servants and tripping over his own two feet, Neji and Tenten came up to him on the second floor where the hallway was being repaired for the party with stressed and tired expressions strewn across their faces. It_ **was**_ there job to make sure everything for the Ball was just right. And Lee screaming at the top of his lungs for them was only driving the both of them mad.

"What is it, Lee-san?" Neji half-whined, rubbing the right side of his skull, his pale eyes flecked with red bloodshot lines.

"Tenten-san, did my package arrive yet?" Lee panted, worn out from all of the running he had done.

Tenten tilted her head to the side, then instantly remembered what the prince was speaking of.

"Oh, you mean that present! Yeah, it's in your room. I had a girl deliver it there."

Lee smiled and brought both of his best friends into a death gripped hug, his cheerfulness no longer caged within him.

"Thank you, Neji-kun and Tenten-san! I do not know what I would do with out you!"

"Lee!" Neji coughed "Let us go, for starters! You-are-crushing-us!"

Lee, hearing the wish of his friends, obeyed, but stifled a giggle.

"Tonight will be a truly magical Christmas Eve, my friends! Not only will my beautiful Sakura be attending, but many of the nobles from other countries! This gathering will be phenomenal!"

"What!" exclaimed Neji "Lee, that girl can't come to the Ball! She's not-"

"Neji!" Tenten interrupted, pulling him to the side, so Lee was out of earshot. "Listen…Lee wants to be with this girl for **_one_** night. It's the least we can do for him. **_Please_**."

"Tenten-chan, I can't allow that. It is against the law of Konoha. I am bound to the law and so are-"

"I **_know_**, Neji-kun. But if we do this for him, he might **_shut up_** about it."

Neji leaned in and looked her deeply in the eyes "Can you **_promise_** that?"

Tenten signed and nodded with uncertainty.

"Can you get rid of the crying-hug-in-the-sunset-thing?"

"No, Neji-kun. We have no hope of that. We have a better chance of Lee shaving his eyebrows."

"Okay." He grumbled "I guess…I can…over-look it."

"Great!" The Lady beamed and hauled Neji back over to the prince.

"…Okay, Lee," said Neji "I'll ignore it, for now. Just make sure that His Majesty doesn't find out. Or else all three of us-"

"All **_seven_** of us." said Lee.

"…'**_seven'_**…what do you mean **'_seven_'…?**"

"Lady and Lord Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura-angel herself are also involved."

Neji did his best to quell the rising fury that he had for Prince Lee. One day, the Lord knew he would snap, and Lee would be the first person Neji would come after.

"O-okay, Lee. **_Seven_** of us are all doomed. Be very careful."

"Don't worry, Neji-kun! I will keep and eye out and protect my Sakura-angel! Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I must be off to retrieve my package and see my beautiful flower!"

And just like that, Lee was gone.

"Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"Remind me to write My Last Will and Testament tomorrow. When he becomes King, it'll mean the death of me."

Tenten busted out laughing, though Neji was being serious.

* * *

**_---One Hour Later--- _**

Everything was perfect. At least, that's what Lee thought. The ballroom in the largest part of his father's, soon to be his castle gleamed with the sparkle and youth of Christmastime. The biggest tree Lee had ever seen to his recollection stood in the middle with banners, garland, wreaths, multi-colored lights, and two sprigs of mistletoe at the top of each archway to exit the room. Sweet melodies of yuletide echoed the huge ballroom with a cheerful heartbeat, bringing smiles to the arriving guests. As prince, it was his job to greet each guest with Tenten and Neji at his side. The King of each nation, as well as the prince or princess, though the numbers of princesses were growing few, Lee knew of only one at this recent moment, each came into the castle. The visitors Lee was anxious about were the nobles of Sunagakure, or the Sand Kingdom. The current King and the youngest king of Suna history, Sabaku no Gaara, was a truly remarkable man indeed. At the age of only sixteen Gaara's father had left only him the throne, other than his older brother, Prince Kankuro and the eldest of the three, Princess Temari, the only princess Lee knew of, who was also engaged to a noble of Suna. Gaara was mostly known for his art of military strategy. Gaara was skilled in the art of war. He had single-handedly taken Sunagakure out of the Dark Ages. At this point, Lee was almost convinced that if Suna and Konoha went to war, **_Suna_** would steal the victory. Luckily they had agreed to a peace agreement some time ago.

When King, prince and princess arrived at the castle, Lee joyfully extended his hand to the young ruler.

"Hello, Your Highness!" Lee exclaimed out of respect "How delighted I am to finally meet you!"

Gaara was unspoken for moments, staring at the extended appendage of the Konoha prince halfheartedly. Gaara wasn't exactly…what would you call it…a 'people person'.

"Just shake his hand, Gaara." muttered the princess Temari.

Gaara sustained his unemotional stare, but reluctantly took the hand of Rock Lee.

"…L-likewise…" said the Suna king, though he would not lock eyes with the future Konoha ruler.

"Thank you very much for coming!" The prince exclaimed "I have looked forward to finally meeting you!"

Gaara suppressed a groan from within his throat and quickly got away from the smiling barrel of sunshine that was Prince Lee.

"Gaara doesn't like meeting new people…" Temari apologized to a confused Lee. "He's…shy…"

Lee beamed to the princess, and being the complete gentlemen that he was, bowed elegantly to her.

"Thank you very much, Princess. You look wonderful tonight. Please enjoy the party!"

Temari kindly curtseyed to the prince and smiled warmly "You, as well, Prince. Is there anyone **_special _**that will be attending this party with you?"

Gradually, Prince Lee began to hesitate. His Sakura would, in fact, be attending this Ball, but a noble seeing a commoner was **_illegal_**. If Temari knew, what would she say? He couldn't risk not being able to see his Sakura-angel…

"Well, my father and my friends are attending! They are special to me!" He technically didn't lie.

Temari let loose a small giggle and waved goodbye, walking past him to find her brothers. Lee returned the gesture and went to greet his other guests, but not before checking the hall clock. 9:45. He had dropped Sakura off with Lady Ino at 8:50. Almost and hour. They should be done by now, shouldn't they? He could check now…

Prince Rock Lee couldn't help but wonder what Sakura would look like for the party. She was already the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, was it possible that Sakura could be even more beautiful?

His skin crawled with goose bumps just thinking about it. Lee stood there with his skin moving like strong waves in the ocean until he could no longer stand it. He had to get her **_now_**. So ignoring all of his other guests and sneaking past lord Neji and his own father, the Prince crept silently away from the entrance of the Konoha Castle and up the first flight of stairs to the second floor.

While walking to Lady Ino's room, Lee's eye caught something peculiar lying in the middle of the floor on the velvet carpet. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a fully bloomed iris flower, with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it. The prince blinked several times out of pure confusion, and made the alternative to pluck the flower from its spot. The iris smelled fresh and pure. Like it had just blossomed, though it was impossible. Flowers, most in Konoha, only blossomed in the spring, the iris included. Some flowers, in other parts of the continent, bloomed in the winter time, though Lee wasn't versed in that subject. It was very confounding…but he didn't bother with it for long. What could a flower do? The prince nonchalantly placed the flower on an empty vase that was located on the second floor main hall and went on his way. He had much more to think about, like Sakura.

Approaching the door that Lady Ino owned, he was filled with curiosity and excitement. Lee was confident that Ino had lived up to her reputation and was successful in her quest in making Sakura look dazzling for the Ball, but he would only know for certain when the Prince actually saw her.

"My Lady Ino!" Lee called as he tapped his had on her door softly "It's me, Lee-san! Is Sakura ready now?"

The prince waited patiently, hoping someone would reply to his calls. After a mere five seconds, the door ripped open, reveling the Lady Ino.

"Hey, Lee-san! Glad you could make it! Yup, Sakura-chan is ready now." she smiled devilishly "You wanna see her?"

"Please!" said Prince Rock Lee "The ball is about to begin!"

Ino nodded as her smile diverted from sly to legitimate and let him in.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Lee-san is here!" Ino called out, shutting the door.

"I'm not coming out!" came a muffled scream from nowhere "I look hideous!"

Ino scoffed that away and folded her arms across her chest arrogantly

"Sakura-chan, you lie! Please? Lee-san really wants to see!"

"NO!"

Ino wrinkled the bridge of her nose in anger. She couldn't deal with the incompetence.

"You try, Lee." Ino whispered to him "She'll listen to you."

The prince nodded in approval and slight happiness. If it was anything Lee wanted from Sakura, besides her love, it was her complete trust.

"Sakura-angel," Lee tried to coax her "It is **_impossible_** for you to look hideous. Your natural beauty can never be altered. I am positive that you look miraculous! Please come out…"

Still silence crowded the room for s few seconds, Sakura contemplating if his words were indeed correct.

"Are you sure…" Her muffled voice asked timidly.

"I promise." He responded compassionately

There was silence once again, except for Lord Shikamaru who was mumbling incoherent "troublesome's".

"…Okay…" Sakura said and opened the door to Ino's second closet.

Sakura came out with her face glued to the floor, refusing to bring it up because she felt like a clown with the amount of make-up smeared all over her face.

Lee let is jaw drop ever so slightly, his whole face turning the color of Sakura's hair. Lady Ino had beyond doubt worked her magic upon the woman Prince Lee had fallen in love with, for the brightest star never shined with radiance and the most lovely flower had never bloomed the way Sakura Haruno looked that Christmas Eve, it took his breath away just to **glimpse** at her exquisite divinity. She wore a spectacular pink dress that matched her hair down to the smallest pigment. The dress was sleeveless and long; her feet weren't visible though the material of the evening gown. Her scent was that of fully bloomed cherry blossoms laced with lotuses, the ideal smell of love, in Lee's opinion.

"Oh, Sakura-angel…" he breathed, but could barely do so "You…you look wonderful! It takes my breath away…"

Sakura blushed profusely, believing his kind words and picking up her face to smile softly.

"Thank you…Lee-san."

His eyes grew wider at the beauty of her face. Lips glazed with red so poetically, almost…romantically. Ino was practically jumping up and down with delight. She loved making people look beautiful, and the stupefied stare on Prince Lee's face was priceless.

"Why are we standing around here like idiots!" chimed the Lady "We have a Ball to go to! Let's go Shika-kun!"

The Lord yawned and followed his wife out of her room, like he always did, leaving Sakura and Lee alone for a few moments.

Lee swallowed and summoned up all the courage and valor he had in his heat and extended a hand to Sakura.

"Let us go, Sakura-angel." He whispered.

Sakura nodded warily and took his hand; he gripped hers tightly.

This was going to be the Ball of the century.

* * *

()--Just some Christmas Song I like 

**_Yeah! Finally updated! Sweet! I know that's what all of you are thinking. And I would like to apologize for the long wait. I blame school and bad internet connections. But I can hopefully over come that. This was real long, I know. But please R&R. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! YES! That mean you guys must think I have a little talent in this hyper active soul of mine! THANK YOU! (glomps all) _**

Next Time: Chapter 10: A Snow Filled Evening

Teaser: _'This prince **was dead serious**. He was **for real**. She couldn't and wouldn't deny it any longer. She closed her eyes and waited…'_


	11. A Snow Filled Evening

**Chapter 10**

**A Snow Filled Evening**

_Hello, all! …So, how you guys doing? Me, I'm okay. Could be better, but I'm not one to complain…much…but, what am I rambling for? You guys aren't here to listen to me talk, you're here to read some gooey-marshmallow SakuLee, NejiTen, and **NARUHINA **fluffily goodieness…ness…ness…Chapter 10 is in the house! (Raise the roof :P) Please Enjoy!! _

_**Review Replies**_

InvaderWeb_—Well, now, look how smart you are! Yes, the flower did symbolize something, but I will not say what; would spoil everything! Thank you for your wonderful review. I hold your opinion in the highest regards, my friend. _

Skadi Hime—_OMG, Let it be known that this fic has magical powers that can heal the sick, let the blind see, the deaf here, the mute speak ,and monkeys to learn fluent Taiwanese,…sorry for the randomness…And yes, Ino and Shika-kun together rocks. There's still a bit to come, so hang in there. I glomp you in thanks for the review (glomps) _

'A'lusy—_Yah, being like Neji is HARD. I'd rather be like Lee! _

_**YOSH! Thank you for the most youthful review! I promise to update soon, less I disappoint my faithful reviewers, and if I do not, I will run 500 laps around my house. I believe I did update OCSV on the 8th, and I will update that again soon. BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY OWN YOUTHFUL ENERGY! **:P_

Magical Kitty_—THANK YOU SO MUCH! This story I wrote is for you; your opinion matters much to me. You will find out in this chapter what happen at this incredibly fluffy ball…Thanks again! _

muffin queeniness_—Oh, I don't wanna be hated! (cries) So that you don't hate me, I have updated! Thanks for the review. _

Lee lover forever_—The best chapter yet? I don't know…I think my best chapter is always the next one to be updated. But…THANK YOU MY BESTEST FRIEND! Your opinion also matters a lot to me! _

casey09—_You're very welcome. You were my first 100th review, that is so special. It makes me feel like I can actually write well, even though** I** think I can't. I cannot express enough how great that made me feel. . The Betrayal of Sasuke was the best chapter? I wasn't too proud of that one, but yes, the teme got what he deserved! (Muhahahaha!) And thank you for the most wonderful review. _

Serene_—Thank you! Yes, it was a bit cute, and a tiny bit funny. That's what I'm going for. Thanks for favoriting this story, I had no idea it would be so popular. _

StrawberrySakuraChan_—Oh, thank you. I didn't think I described the dress enough…but thanks anyway! Glad you got a good image. And that you think all the chapters are great too! Thanks again Strawberry-chan! _

Sakura-Moonlight_—Thanks a lot! I'm very pleased that you enjoy it. _

rockLeelover_---Thank you so mush my bestest friend! I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one even better. Your opinion matters the world to me!! __ _

anissa—_I can only hope for all of the reviewer's sakes that this story will grow better, the reviewers keep me going, if I didn't have any, this fic wouldn't be here. Thanks very much for the review _

SapphireWhiteTigress_—Thank you so much, a romantic idealist, I am. I just have a sweet addiction for pure and innocent love. . maybe that's why I like SakuLee so much…Thank you for the kind reviews, but compared to YOUR work, my work is nothing. I honestly believe that, and I strive to try to come close to be eclipsed in the shadow that is your genius, I tell you no lies. You, and all my good friends push me to do my very best, in hopes that one day, I may be great. I can't thank any of you enough for that. I promise to always do my best, just for my "fans" Thank you again! _

fire of the heart_—I love long reviews. Opinions matter to me, and, for anyone who is bothering to read, I love constructive criticism and any advice you can give me. The song is very pretty, that's why I picked it! And I love Christmas too, and not just because I get free stuff…and you deserve mention, cuz you kindly reviewed! One more thing…ahem…PLEASE STOP READING MY MIND! Geez… am I that predictable? Lol, but, seriously, I had that planned from the beginning for all the people who enjoy TenNeji, like I do! Thanks for the review, but, don't read my mind anymore…it's kinda creepy… _

SKI-13—_Thank you very much. It's nice to know I have a devoted fan!! I feel all special now!! . I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you love this one just as much! _

_Enough talk, CHAPTER 10 TIME!!!! _

_**Disclaimer: 5.6 does not own Naruto, she only owns her brain's ideas…sadly…**_

* * *

Sakura could hear the pulsation of her own heart inside her throat when she saw the luxurious ballroom of Konoha aglow with Christmas beams of holy light, the whole place sparkling brilliantly. The romantic melody of yuletide carols played upon an elegant piano could be heard over the shrill chattering of noble bystanders, most of the carols Sakura could distinguish from her past, when her mother was alive and well. Sakura also took great notice of the incredible amount of royals that were strewn throughout the celebration room. Some of them she could recognize, the Lady Tenten and Lord Neji dressed up in their finest, greeting each guest as they walked into the party. The Lady Ino, who had left the side of Sakura and her prince, was already there, gossiping with other nobles from different countries far from Konoha, Lord Shikamaru grumbling troublesome's at her side. More people from an assortment of royal linage were across the ballroom, eating various foods; Sakura's stomach growled silently from the thought of **_real_** food, not like the poor excuse for cooking they feed the servants. She could pick up the scent of fresh vegetables and mouth-watering meat from a far distance, filling her with a sensation of deep hunger. 

"Sakura-angel?" Prince Rock Lee said to her, pulling Sakura out of her trance, leading the girl into the ballroom "What do you think?"

Sakura smiled sincerely to him, then gazing back out into the festival in awe.

"It's…wonderful!" she replied joyfully "It's everything I hoped it would be!"

He returned her genuine smile with one of his own.

"I am overjoyed that you love the Ball, Sakura, my angel. Every noble, Lord, Lady, Prince, and a Princess are here to-"

"**_A_** princess?" Sakura broke up his sentence nervously "What do you mean by a-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Please forgive me!"

"It is quite alright, my angel! No need to apologize! To my knowledge, there is only one princess in our continent. Her name is Temari, from Sunagakure, the Sand Kingdom."

Sakura blinked "Only one? How many princes are there?"

Lee blushed a bit "Well, Prince Kankuro is from Suna. I believe that the prince from the Mist Kingdom, Haku, has been declared King. And then me, so, I suppose there are only two."

Sakura copied his blush. "Aren't princes…supposed to…marry princesses?"

"Oh, no! Sakura-angel, I am not going to marry Princess Temari! She is engaged to a noble of Suna. So is Prince Kankuro. An arranged marriage, I believe."

"Oh…" Sakura said embarrassed "Sorry…"

The prince smiled sincerely, caressing her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding her own. "There is no need, my angel. You look so lovely tonight…you do every night. I am so glad to have some one so wonderful on my arm at this Ball…"

Sakura grinned shyly and recoiled a bit at his touch. His hands stoking her face so affectionately made her skin prickle and tingle. It made her feel…loved. Though, at that moment, the prince thought she felt quite the opposite.

"Please forgive me, angel! I did not mean to offend you!" He bellowed grasping both her hands gently

"Lee-san, it's alright." Sakura said bashfully, with a smile "You just…make me…feel…special…"

Lee felt his heart flutter in his chest; he tried to be bold once more.

"Sakura-angel…" He said, bowing to her politely and extending his arm. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura hesitated, though the prince seemed exceptionally enthusiastic. She took a deep breath and looked away from him, rather ashamed.

"Uh, Lee-san…I don't…know how to dance…"

"Not a problem, beautiful angel. I can **_teach_** you!"

He took her hand again and led her out onto the large marble dance floor where the other nobles, including Lord Neji and Lady Tenten, Lord and Lady Nara, even King Gaara and a noble woman of Suna. Le took her to the very middle, holding one hand and placing the other on her hip, blushing. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked meekly into his eyes.

"What now?" she whispered.

"Just follow my lead." He answered.

Sakura nodded fearfully, the fact that she would be dancing with a prince completely terrified her. If she tripped or stepped on his feet, any embarrassing movement, Sakura would surely die. But he seemed calm, and as he moved her gracefully round the large dance floor, Sakura felt as though she were flying in the arms of someone important to her. She was comforted that Lee knew what he was doing, because Sakura certainly did not.

They were very close at that moment; the prince could all but feel Sakura's heartbeat rapidly from holding her so closely to him, although he felt the strong desire to hold her even closer to him, despite the fact that he was not even allowed to be with her so intimately.

However, amazingly, Lee could have cared less what anyone thought. He loved this girl…this **_woman_**…this **_angel_**, and he would give anything and everything for her. His title. His spot on the throne. Their garden, everything. Prince Lee would give it all up, just for her.

"You dance well, for some one who has never danced before, my angel." Lee said to her.

Sakura laughed a bit. "It's only because you're helping me."

"I am simply leading you, your feet are moving, and you dance elegantly and perfectly."

"Th-thank you, Lee-san."

And in silence they dance together, not become conscious to the fact that all the eyes in the whole room were on them.

* * *

Lady Tenten and Lord Neji danced quietly, but not from growing affection and devotion. They danced silently from the hesitation of Lee and Sakura. 

"This was a horrid idea…" Neji grumbled "Lee is going to be-"

"Neji-kun, relax." Tenten said sweetly, leaning in closer to him "Let's just enjoy ourselves for once, 'kay?"

Neji flushed abundantly, staring off to the right out of awkwardness from the woman he couldn't help but love.

As a desperate act to stop the intimacy, Neji changed the subject.

"Where is His Majesty? Has he seen Lee yet?"

"No…" Tenten sighed irritably "He's talking to Lord Jiraiya. Neji, can you not be so strict for a while and loosen up? Everything is going to be fine."

"Forgive me, it's just against the Law of Konoha-"

"He loves her, Neji-kun! What if it were me and you? Wouldn't **you** break every law in the Konoha books, just to be with **me**?"

Neji gazed at her thunderstruck, a tiny bead of sweat tumbling down his cheek.

Tenten stopped their dance, her nerves on pins and needles because Neji was not responding.  
"You would…wouldn't you? Because you love me…don't you?"

Neji swallowed the huge lump in his throat. Why did women always ask the most complex questions?

"It's…complicated…"

"It shouldn't be complicated at all, Neji!" Tenten fumed. "If you truly love someone, there should be no variables."

Tenten looked away from Neji with a heavy heart, microscopic tear drops sliding down her chin. Her arms began to shake as she pulled away from the lord, forcing her eyes to the floor; two drops hit the marble flooring, too quietly to be heard by normal ears.

"You do love me, don't you, Neji-kun?"

Neji, too, shot his head in the direction of the floor. He stood silent for seconds, then picked up his hands, flexed his fingers, then dropped them to his sides again. Tenten tried to gain control of her tears, but could not. She placed her shaky hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to keep her from sobbing.

"Y-your silence i-is a good e-enough answer, N-Neji." She choked out and ran out of the ball room humiliated, sobbing, and hurt.

"Tenten, come back!" Neji shouted to her, even though she had already exited the room.

Neji's heart sank to his feet; he felt like trash. He did love her. Just as much as Lee loved Sakura, but the emotional distraught he had been through during the hell that was his childhood kept him from displaying his emotions so openly.

But for her, he would do anything. Even if it meant telling the world and acting like a love-struck idiot like Prince Lee.

Neji had made up his mind; he ran after her.

* * *

Naruto smiled lovingly to the small box in his hands. He was proud of himself for thinking of this totally ingenious idea, which was a true accomplishment for him. Now all he had to do was wait for Hinata to come back. Naruto had thought for the longest time that Hinata was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, after he had gotten over his foolish school-boy crush over Sakura. Hinata was terrific in her own special way, and Naruto had the perfect plan to let her know a little bit of how he was feeling. 

This was his scheme; Hinata always wore a blank chain around her neck, she had said it was from her parents who had abandoned her in the woods on the outskirts of Konoha. Only the chain existed, besides the initials N&H engraved on the clasp. Naruto figured that Hinata could use a charm for the necklace, so he pulled some strings and begged his good buddy Thick Brows and got her a thin, silver heart with her name emblazoned on the other side. Gorgeous, yes. Expensive, sort of (_when you have ties to a rich prince, everything is free!_). Effective, hopefully.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said softly as she entered the servant quarters "Why are you here…all alone."

Naruto jumped a bit and thrust the box into his pocket, then stood to face her.

"Ah, I was kinda board, Hinata-chan. How are you?"

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers fretfully.

"Oh, I-I was just…finishing setting out the food for the party…have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Naruto shook his head violently.

"Nope! Haven't seen her. I think she might be helping with the party still…uhh…Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Could you…come sit with me for a second? I…uhh…have something I need to tell you."

"Al-alright…" she said and uneasily sauntered over to the blond boy she secretly loved. Hinata sat on the bed side next to him, but kept an even distance out of the fear she would faint. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, and fiddled with the tin box that held the charm.

"H-Hinata…I…I wanna tell you that…I…I like you…I like you a lot. And I wanted to do something that would let you know…how much I like you…so…"

Naruto slowly pulled out the tiny box and gave it to her bashfully, Hinata taking it into her hands in shock.

"…N-Naruto-kun…" she breathed, feeling tremendously lightheaded. "You…"

"Merry Christmas, Hinata…I…I love you."

Hinata gasped and looked at him with astonishment and confusion contorted over her face. Never before had she though her deepest fantasies of she and Naruto together would essentially become reality. She stared down at the box with perplexity and a bit of excitement. Hinata wanted to open it, but her brain was still in such metal shock of her true love returning her feelings, she couldn't get her hand to move.

"Are you going to open it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked tensely, troubled that Hinata wouldn't return his love.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun…I-I'm just…amazed that you…you feel that way about me because…" Hinata choked for a moment, but dug deep inside herself to find her voice and be as brave as all of her friends. "Naruto…I…I love you, too…"

Naruto was euphoric; he wrapped his arms around Hinata in an embrace and opened the box for her, revealing the charm.

"Oh my…" she stumbled to find words "Naruto-kun…i-it's beautiful! Where on earth did you-"

"Meh, I know a guy. A rich guy. He said that he was looking for something to give to a girl he likes too, so I cashed in a favor…"

"Naruto-kun…you shouldn't have…I didn't get you anything…"

Naruto smiled purely and kissed her cheek.

"Your love was a good enough present, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

"Tenten-chan, please talk to me!" Neji grabbed her hand softly to stop her "I'm sorry…I…just…" 

"Just what, Neji?" The Lady spat "If you truly love me, then why…?"

Neji ran his opposite hand and through his long brown hair and shot her a fragile gaze.

"I…I do love you…but, when you ask me things like that…"

"Why should it be hard for you to choose?"

"I-"

"Love should come first no matter what!"

"That's the point! Because it does!"

Tenten blinked demurely, for the first time letting color navigate to her face.

"I…I do love you! So much that I would break all the rules, forget all the laws, be just like **_Lee_**…and it…frightens me. I've never felt this way before…when I was little, after the War, my father taught me to discard any and all emotion. It was a weakness. And after I lost my mother and sister…I just left it all behind. And when I met you…all my emotion and passion came back…and it wasn't supposed to. I do care for you, but…"

Tenten felt a spiky pain sensation sting her heart and spread through her upper body. She didn't understand a word of what Neji had said, only that he loved her, and that made her happy, but how were they supposed to be in love when Neji wouldn't even show his real feelings for her?

"Neji, I love you, but how would we ever hope to be together if you can't show me that you beyond a shadow of a doubt love me?"

"So, you want me to show you that I love you!? Is that it?!"

"Yah, that might be—"

And before she could blink, Neji had snatched her up into a tight embrace and intertwined their lips as one, forming (_you guessed it_) a kiss.

At first, Tenten and Neji both didn't know what in Konoha's name they were doing, but neither of them minded much. The Lady felt her knees go weak, nearly caving in from under her, but she tried her hardest to stand her ground, this was a once in a lifetime chance; Neji had never kissed her like **_this_** before. Tenten could feel all his passion and blocked emotion flow into it, a rushing impression.

When Neji eventually let go, his normally pale face was painted in a red blush; Tenten could feel his breath quicken as he pulled away from her face, but held her tighter.

"…You're all I have…and I'll love you no matter what…" He said softly too her.

Tenten sniffled a little, resting her head on his shoulder and gently crying tears of joy into his cotton/silk shirt.

"Thank you, Neji-kun…I love you, too…"

* * *

The prince and the maid had dance with each other for hours without stopping, so close they were simply a breath apart. Sakura had felt as though she were flying when Lee had grasped her hand; he had in fact swept Sakura off of her feet. She had avoided making contact with his eyes, out of fear that she would flush or mortify herself further, so her eyes remained attached to the crowd in the ballroom. 

That was when she noticed that every single eye in the room was glued on the two of them, whispering and muttering to the person at there side, and then to the next person, and so on.

"Lee-san…" Sakura choked out to him

"Yes…?" He asked, his voice breaking into a high tone out of sheer pleasure.

"Everyone is staring at us…"

"Do not worry about them, Sakura-angel; you are just giving each of them a run for their money."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many female nobles in this age, and the ones that are happen to be exceptionally attractive, you see."

Sakura was instantly overcome by an uncomfortable puncture in her heart. The fact that Lee had called another woman besides her good-looking was a tad unsettling.

'_Oh, god…' _Sakura had an epiphany '_I'm…I'm jealous!' _

"I…I see…" Sakura murmured distantly.

"But out of all of them, you are the loveliest one of them all. They know it, Ino-san was once claimed the most beautiful woman in the world, until just a few hours ago."

"Oh, that must have been awful…who…?"

Lee laughed, as though it was obvious, and, in reality, was.

"You, my angel."

Sakura rapidly shot her stunned eyes up at the prince, who was smiling to her kindly. Sakura turned her head back to the on-looking mob of nobles, excreta. Lady Ino was smiling at her, giving her a thumbs up and wishing her the best of luck, some of the women-nobles smiled considerately to her, most of the ones who were a lot older than her. Some of the younger female-nobles were sending her evil glares of hate dripping with the poison venom of envy. Save for about ten male-nobles, the others were either ogling her with total and complete hunger or trying to control a nosebleed. Sakura couldn't decide whether to be immensely flattered…or perturbed.

"Lee-san…they're all staring at me…it's kinda…weird…"

"Are you uncomfortable, my flower? Would you like to leave?"

"No! I…I want to stay with you, but-"

"I did not mean leave **_me_**, I meant leave the room."

Sakura gripped his hand tighter, out of curiosity and apprehension; Lee had worded the question a bit suggestively, but Sakura knew that he would never force her to do anything she didn't want, so Sakura nodded somewhat as he broke their dance up.

Prince Lee chivalrously took Sakura's hand once again and led her slowly away from the ballroom, and the large mass of gawking nobles, into the halls of the palace.

"Sakura, my angel, there is something I want to show you." He told her and elegantly took her to the large flight of stairs.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked uneasily

"You will see…" Lee responded and led her down the second floor hall. "One thing I must know before hand, my angel…do you like snow?"

Sakura gazed quizzically to the prince as he smiled benevolently at her, waiting for an answer. Sakura took this moment to reflect all that had happened in the last few months between her and the prince in front of her. She could not believe that this man, this Prince Charming, had confessed immediate and passionate love to her, rescued her from traitor's hands, gave her a day off, invited her to a nobles-only ball, got a beautiful Lady to dress her up in stunning clothes and make her look beautiful, and taught her how to slow dance in merely months. Lee had made her feel like a real princess. He had been one of the few people to ever treat her with such immense love and compassion, the pink-haired maid was finding it difficult to tell him no. At that moment, Sakura could have cared less where he was taking her, as long as he would be there, she would be just fine.

"Yes, Lee-san." she said from the bottom of her heart "I love snow."

Lee's eyes filled to the brim with excitement and continued to take her up one more flight of stairs to the third floor.

"Where exactly are we going, Lee?" Sakura inquired.

"You will see." He responded with a sly smirk. "It is a surprise."

Sakura frowned from the impatient feeling growing with in her, but found his enigmatic smirks and the mystery oddly attractive. Up one more flight of stairs to the fourth floor, and there were only six floors in the palace. Sakura used her intellect and attempted to put two and two together, put failed to find the solution for snow and heights. At the end of the hallway of fourth floor, a pair of glass doors beckoned to her, making the light in Sakura's head click on.

"I hope you like this, Sakura-angel." Lee said and opened both doors at a snail's pace, every inch they moved letting out a loud squeak sound. "I was saving this…just for you…"

The prince moved from Sakura's view, unmasking his unfathomable surprise. It was the most dazzling and spectacular sight Sakura had ever witnessed in her life, besides her garden at its prime of spring.

It was a balcony, a snow-enveloped balcony that allowed you to view more or less, if not nearly all of the Konoha countryside. The village appeared smaller from such a high and far distance. The balcony was large, the size of a miniature bedroom with a fence round the outer edges to protect a person from falling. It was made of marble tile, like just about all of the floors in the castle, not counting the walls, though only footsteps could tell, because the whole thing was covered in falling snow where nothing but endless white was visible from the dark sky.

"This is…just…amazing…" Sakura struggled for her breath, moving out onto the edge to get a better look at the scenery.

"Do you really love it?" The prince asked of her, his tone indicating happiness.

"Yes…it's perfect…"

The pink-haired girl combed the landscape of the castle's side scenery; the most perfect view of the snowfall, blanketing Konoha without a sound. The snow clouds blocked the divine light from the stars, but the moon's radiant beams of brilliance just enough to make itself visible from the barricade of the snowy haze. Below the balcony, however, watched the garden that both prince and maid held so greatly in their hearts, the whole place enclosed from the tip of the water fountain to the bottom where the once lively flowers had blossomed from with the frozen substance. Sakura couldn't help but feel lament and aching for her precious place, its life now over for at least six long months. She loved to see snow, but seeing her garden so bleak and deprived of all life absolutely crushed her.

"My garden is…" Sakura trailed off, barely audible, but just loud enough for Lee to hear.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-angel?" he asked, his tone troubled instead of content.

"N-no…" Sakura blathered out "My garden…it's just…it's…so…"

"Oh…" said Lee mournfully, walking next to his angel, also feeling saddened by the sight of the place he, too, held dear. "Yes, but I am positive that it will be-wait a moment…**_your_** garden?"

Sakura blushed and frowned smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes…I have **_some_** rights to it. I am the one who takes care of it every day."

Lee was at a loss of words. He stared at her mystified, not knowing whether to faint into the snow, or kiss her right then and there.

"You-you are…you…you-you..." The prince could not help but talk nonsense.

"Mmm-hmm" Sakura giggled "Me. I'm the one who plants and waters the flowers. It's harder than it seems. Especially the roses…they-"

"You-you…I…I-I…I…" Lee was again at a loss of words.

"Can you speak?" Sakura giggled excitedly

"I-I…" The prince timidly glanced down at the snow surrounding his feet, and then back up with an assortment of kind, caring and avid gazes.

"I...I-I love you…" He said lovingly and drew her close to him, so close that Sakura could hear his heartbeat wildly racing in his chest. "I am so sorry it took me so long to tell you, my angel, but…I love you…I am so sorry about what happened when we met…I just…could not control myself…I can barely control myself now. It was love at first sight; that is my only explanation. When I first saw you by my favorite lotus flowers, I thought you were a goddess. An angel sent from heaven…just for me…I have and always will love you, my lovely cherry blossom. I will give up all I have…just for you…"

Sakura found it difficult to breathe, then. Not from the way he was hugging her, but from the total shock and incomprehension of the words spoken by this dedicated, love-sick prince, who she only just met mere months ago. The whole lot of emotion of his mawkish soul, his passion, his love, it was all coming out now. And what Sakura hadn't understood for all those months and months that went by, all the confusion and turmoil building up inside of her was now releasing in one swift wave of the ultimate consciousness.

She loved him, too.

Sakura had always been taught not to rush into things, but with this prince, she ignored the entire piece of advice. She had been taught by her mother never to believe in heroes or fairy tale loves that would come and sweep her off into the sunset, but the dreams she had once seized onto were finally becoming real. Sakura had been told that love at first sight was deceptive in reality, but when the truth hit her like a brick to the forehead, she acknowledged that all of those people were wrong.

"L-L-Lee-san…" she driveled, embracing the warmness of his body "H-how…"

"I do not know…" He said softly and compassionately "But I do not care…all that matters…is that I love you…"

"L-Lee…"

"Yes…**_my angel_**…?"

"I-I…I think I…I think…I…"

Suddenly, before Sakura had the slightest chance to finish her sentence, a loud shout from behind the glass doors broke the moment of tenderness between them.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura concealed the groan aiming to come out of her throat and released herself from the prince's hold in his arms, much to his disappointment.

Naruto was standing on the other side of the door, shouting, waving, and jumping like a complete and utter moron giving the impression of being a bit worried.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura said cynically "I was-"

"I know, I know!" Naruto complained, opening the door "But everyone's looking for Fuzzy brows. Something about his dad…"

"Oh, no!" Lee exclaimed "Sakura-chan, I am so sorry, but I must go."

"No, wait!" Sakura called out grabbing his hand "There's one thing…"

The prince turned his head around to look at her, and caught him self in a two second kiss with Sakura.

"…Sa-Saku-Sakura-a-a-ang-ang-"

"Go," she replied to his gibberish somberly "I'll see you again! Naruto can help me back."

Lee nodded fiercely and made his way from the balcony to downstairs, attempting not to faint. Lee touched his lips lightly, a humongous grin spreading through his face.

'_Yes, I will see you again…Sakura…sooner than you think…I promise…' _

* * *

_**I can see all of you right now! Your jaws are hitting the floor, and all the fan-girls are squealing like nuts. Cute, huh? Yah, I'm a total sap, tell me something I don't know, but, unfortunately, the problem free love can't last for long, that's the way it goes, don't wanna give to much so…**_

_Ahem, trying to sound like a Soap Opera**) What's next for Lee and Sakura? Will Sakura finally tell Lee she loves him? Can Neji and Tenten make it? How about Hinata and Naruto? What was the mysterious iris flower for in the last chapter? What is the secret of Neji's past? Can Tenten find a way for Sakura and Lee to be together? Does Sakura even KNOW about the laws? Find out some more info next time in the thrilling installment of The Prince and the Castle Maid**_

**Next Time**: Chapter 11: The Sound Kingdom Upbringing

**Teaser: **_'King Gai opened the scroll contently, as he always did, but as he read, his eyes overflowed with distress and fear.' _

**_Also, if you didn't already know, I AM planning a sequel of this story, since it's about half over. Best of all, it's a parody on The Pirates of the Caribbean. The greatest movie ever made. For more details, please check my profile! _**


	12. The Sound Kingdom Upbringing

**Chapter 11 **

**The Sound Kingdom Upbringing **

Hello all! I hope you all have had a wonderful time this month, probably a lot better than me, anyway. Ahh, complaining isn't my style. So this is the chapter of 11, where some important stuff is going on, not to mention a crucial plot twist, but you probably wanna read the story, instead of my comments. Please enjoy!

_**Review Replies **_

_casey09---I agree. It is the best movie on earth! I love hearing from you, since you DID give me my first 100. And thanks so much for the review. _

_.Rainmoon.--- I have updated for your request! Thank you for the review. _

_Magical Kitty---Ohh, I love fluff too! SQUEE! Thanks so much for the awesome review. Your opinion matters much too me, since this fic is for you…Please enjoy the chapter!! _

_Skadi Hime---Yah, I get what you're saying. Christmas, and updating on Halloween, though it's WAY past Christmas. Totally my fault, I've been having so much family problems and what not. But I digress; thank you for your lovely review. _

_Sambers---Truthfully, is it really that descriptive? Not to me, I personally don't think I've done a good job…but thank you for your kind review; I love to hear from you!_

_blahman---Thank you! I love the fact that you love this story and it's sequel… and the triquel as well. Thank you for your review! _

_Serene---Oh, thank you, I'm flattered that you think I am a good writer. It makes me blush. Many thanks for your review; I love to hear from you! _

_Sakura-Moonlight---I like your name, just to let you know. As requested, I have updated for you! Thanks very much! _

_KawaiiScorpio---(rises from the tackle) Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well…ow…hope you didn't bruise anything… _

_Lee lover forever---XD, Thank you my best friend! I'm glad that you love my work, and I love yours too! I hope you enjoy this chapter too _

_rockLeelover-dragondreamer---THANK YOU BEST FRIEND! Hearing from you makes me very happy. I'm glad you like my story, and I love all of yours too! Thanks for the review._

_lover143---I'm glad you reviewed, thanks for coming out of your shell. I, too, was in your situation once; couldn't decide between Lee and Sasuke, but I stepped into the youthful light and chose my LeeSakuism. Oh, Shweet! I just invented a word, and a belief! I ROCK! Lol, Thanks for the review! You rock **way** more than me. _

_InvaderWeb---Thank you so much, I am honored. Your reviews make my self-esteem a lot more concrete. I hope you enjoy the sequel, as well as the triquel! That, I will explain later. _

_fire of the heart---I love your reviews, they're so nice and long. I can assure you of two things; 1) Gai is just fine; 2) You could SAY that he's back, at least in spirit…I don't wanna say too much, you've gotta read it…but you are awesome! Thank you so much for your review; I loved it. _

_haley---Thank you, I'm glad you think that my fic is so awesome…I personally think it could be a lot more awesome than this…and like I said, Gai's fine. That I can tell. Thanks so much for your review! _

_SapphireWhiteTigress---Omg, she lives! Lol, it's okay. Better late than never. Truly, I'm going to go out of my way to make this sequel kick ass. I swear on my youthfulness it will. Thank you, your work is 10 times more wonderful than mine, I look forward to your next review, you are one of my inspirations! _

Meh, you guys are probably sick of my talk, so let us get on with the chapter.

**:Drum Roll: **

Please Welcome, Chapter 11!

**:Applause: **

* * *

Amid the furor of the Christmas gala that was being hosted by Konoha, His Majesty, King Gai, was on the look-out for his beloved son and prince. After navigating through the multitude of noble lords and ladies, stopping to converse with a few friends along the way, Lee was nowhere in sight. Gai's eyes scrutinized the room continually for such an elongated period his eyes began to ache. He had not spotted his son, but he had efficiently singled out Neji Hyuga through the vast pack of the Konoha noble society. 

It had not been hard; the Lord had been searching for him anyhow.

"Your Highness…" Neji panted out; he had the visage as though he had sprinted round the castle grounds twice.

"Neji? Whatever is the matter? Where are Lee and Tenten?"

Neji Hyuga drew in a multitude of deep breaths, and withdrew a small scroll from within his shirt.

"Tenten was behind me. She-she told Naruto Uzumaki, The Fool, to find Lee…this"—Neji gestured to the message in his grasp—"this was at…the front gate."

Gai stared at the scroll in his subject's hand beguilingly. He held out his palm, signifying that Neji should place it there; he did so. Gai inspected the scroll as he had done with the mob before. Adorned on the scrolls top surface, the king made out a music note lightly imprinted through the thin black ribbon it was tied with.

King Gai opened the scroll contently, as he always did, but as he read, his eyes overflowed with distress and fear.

"…O-Orochimaru…" He muttered, outright aghast.

When Neji saw Gai's eyes flood with trepidation, he silently commenced to panic. The king in any sort of alarm meant either something extremely good, or extremely bad.

Judging by his demeanor, it was something that was far from anything good.

"Your Highness?" Neji said, the panic in his tone palpable.

Gai did not speak, but merely rolled the scroll back to the way it had been, then fumbling around in his hands in a slapdash fashion.

"Wh-where is Lee, Neji?" Gai finally asked.

"Um, Tenten-chan told Naruto Uzumaki to deliver a message to Lee stating that he was to come and see you, sir."

Gai nodded it approval, though his eyes never met with the Lord.

"Your Highness…" Neji said slowly and distraught "What is wrong?"

Gai took in a deep breath, and let his eyes wander the floor for a moment; he was looking for the right words.

"We…we may…be facing confrontation soon…" was his solemn come back.

Neji felt his heart stop. This was all happening too soon.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for **_ruining my evening_**, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in a voice that was irate "I was going to-" 

"Yeah, Yeah. Just to make you feel better, I was busy with Hina-chan." Naruto said, aping Sakura's riled manner; it was a tone he took that was solely on rare occasions.

"Just because—wait, who's 'Hina-chan'?"

"You know," Naruto groaned "Hinata. I was talkin' to Hinata."

"Oh…!" Sakura said slyly, a Machiavellian grin on her face "Bet she told you she loved you, huh?"

"Yeah, she did." He responded unequivocally "I told her I love her, too."

Sakura was staggered without any delay. She had known Hinata longer than anyone, and she had always been the shy, timid girl who hardly ever spoke to anyone. Now, she was confessing feeling for the person she had loved for a lengthy amount of time; it was not like her.

"Wh-when did she tell you? Just now?" Sakura's voice dripped with zeal "Did she tell you first, or did you? Tell me!"

Naruto drew back from the frenzied pink-haired maid in unease; Sakura made him incalculably uncomfortable.

"I-I guess I told her, th-then she told me and then well-uh, The Lady Tenten told me to go get Fuzzy Eyebrows. She said it was really, **_really_** important."

Sakura's face altered from whole rapture to edgy stupefaction. Naruto had said early on that it had had something to do with Lee and his dear father.

"I-is everything…okay?" Sakura asked submissively, bringing her hand to her heart.

"I-I think so…maybe" Naruto replied, just as baffled as she.

"…Lee…" Sakura said softly, the disquiet transporting tears to her eyes. "What…what if he's in trouble because of **_me_**? I-I mean, what if His Majesty saw Lee and me together at the ball? It would be entirely **_my fault_**…"

"Hah!" Naruto shouted, his smile evicting his chagrin "I was right, you lied! You are in love with Fuzzy-"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?!" Sakura screamed so austerely, her voice made the snow on the balcony tremble. "HE MAY BE IN SERIOUS DANGER, AND IT WOULD BE ON MY SHOULDERS!!"

The blonde haired fool was so shocked by his friend's vitriol; he lost his balance and fell gently onto the serene snow. Sakura's eyes surfaced bountiful tears that, at a snail's pace, trickled down her face and fell into the abyss of white that layered the flooring she stood upon.

"I…I care about-about him a lot." She muttered with a hushed voice "I'm so **_confused_**, Naruto. First, he creeps me out, then he's the sweetest thing on earth, and now…I'm just so confused!"

The blonde boy circumspectly rose from the bitter snow that was beginning to burn his legs.

"I know this is gonna sound sort of cliché Sakura-chan, but you just have to trust your heart. At least, that's what I did, and Hina-chan and I are pretty happy about the way it turned out."

Sakura revolved her body round to face her friend, and nodded in approval of his answer.

"For once, I think you actually might be…right."

Naruto's eyes bugged "…Really?!"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura said through a laugh.

"SWEET!" he shouted to the snow-ridden sky, trusting his fist up "Kiba-kun owes me five bucks! I **_knew_** I'd have to be right **_one_** day!"

Sakura expressed her amusement by laughing at full volume. Naruto Uzumaki** _was_** the castle Fool after all; it was his job to make others laugh at him.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go back to the cellar."

"You know, you could have gone with Fuzzy Brow. You didn't have to leave him."

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hello, all!" The prince called out of his own elation to the ballroom "Has anyone seen my father?" 

Each individual in the ball room set their eyes on this ecstatic young prince, bewildered at the exact reason why.

Within sheer minutes, the room exploded with laughter.

'_What is so funny? There must be something I do not comprehend.' _

"In his study, Your Highness." Neji said over the jollity of the crowd, and motioned for Lee to follow.

"Neji-kun," Lee said sin a hushed voice as he and the Lord weaved round the room to his father "Naruto sounded worried when he came to fetch me; did father see Sakura-angel?"

"No," Neji replied austerely "I'm afraid it's worse than that."

Lee was instantly frightened "What do you mean by worse?"

"I mean, it's worse than that; it's worse than breaking a law."

There was no doubt in the prince's mind that Neji was being truthful.

"What happened, Neji?" Lee asked sternly as they reached the end of the ballroom

"That's not really my place, Your Highness."

"Neji-kun, I have told you many-a-time before to call me—"

"Forgive me, Sir, but I'm afraid I cannot any longer." The Lord cut him off with a monotonous voice.

"Why ever-"

"Let your father explain."

Neji flung the large ballroom doors open and allowed the Prince to enter before himself; he bowed out of respect.

"Neji-kun," The prince persisted, not moving a muscle "What is-"

"I told you, already." Neji's said lividly, rising from his bow "I can't say."

The prince's nose twitched in displeasure. He had deserted his one true love; left her unaided upon his balcony in the sadistic embrace of the icy snowstorm for nothing. This goaded him to the highest degree achievable by the human species. He thought his father was in a laden dilemma, but all he wanted to do was tell him something?

Lee knew that he would not emerge victorious from this battle, so he obeyed the wishes of his loyal follower and crossed the arch of the doors that alienated the ballroom from the main hall.

"Are you coming, Neji-kun?" Lee asked, not looking back.

The lone sound that came was the unyielding whine of the door closing behind him.

* * *

The king's study had an exceptionally chocolate box kind of milieu; it gave pleasure to all of the five senses. The room had the riveting aroma of fine leather, untainted velvet, and fresh ink sheathing it, which was not unforeseen, for it was where the king did all of his busywork. The study contained a sturdy wooden desk, with two occupied bookshelves neatly place behind it, that was riddled with scrolls and letters from other countries Lee had just glanced at once or twice. Directly adjacent to the desk was a small, leather sofa that too had papers scattered on the cushions and scrolls that hung off the back. 

That is when the prince took notice that his father's study was, for the first time, in a state of disarray.

"Father!" Lee yelled loudly, so his father might hear "Neji-kun said you wish to speak to me; what is it?"

Only silence followed.

"Father!?" He called again.

Nothing happend.

Prince Lee was gradually becoming fretful at this unusual state of affairs. Why would his father summon him to a place where he himself was not present?

'_Why am I still here? I could be with my Sakura blossom, now…" _

This was certainly pestering Lee a great deal. He closed his unfathomable, ebony eyes and remembered there wonderful, yet short, evening together. He could recall every little detail about the way she looked; her face that had been glowing and free of impurities. Her dress, which fit her like a glove and was crafted of the finest silk and cotton material. Her perfume, an elegant fusion of noble lotus flowers and sweetened cherry blossoms; all of it. He remembered how soft her hands felt whilst they were tightly intertwined with his own. He remembered how gracefully they had danced while all and sundry observed the event, which he had no problem with; he would shout his love for her to the world if it was legal. He remembered how flawlessly she fit into his arms, which was perfect, because he didn't want to hold anyone else but her.

But most of all, he remembered the silken sensation that her luscious lips had possessed when she had kissed him.

In actuality, the kiss they had shared was anything but spectacular. It had lasted no more than two or three seconds, but it was enough to have Lee's hands shaking with utter joy and delight. He knew that in order to get some things done, you had to take them one step at a time, and Sakura's half-kiss was the first step.

Of course, being the prince that he was, he had his whole life already planned out. He would some how find a blind spot in the Konoha edicts, thus making him eligible to wed Sakura, and do so in not a month. He would be crowned king and make Sakura his queen. They would rule together and always be there for each other. They would have many children, Lee was personally hopeful for five or six for a minimum (though that may be too much for Sakura to handle; birthing children was a dangerous thing in their time). It was a moral imperative that Lee would gain a son and heir, for he could not be succeeded by a female child. Even if he had all females, it would be alright, as long as it was Sakura bore them.

Lee flushed thinking all of this; he was rushing everything, and there was a chance Sakura would not agree to his plan…

Suddenly, the turning of a doorknob dragged Prince Lee from his dream world.

"And this is my son, Prince Rock Lee." The Kings voice came through.

As the prince's eyes came back into focus, he saw the sight of his father, a wide grin plastered on his face as he faced him.

And by his side was a tall looking man with odd and foreign garb. He had perfectly fitting spectacles over his eyes, and his ling hair was done up in a flat ponytail.

"Ah, I see." He mumbled in a gentle, but distrusting quality "So this is—"

"Yes!" Gai boasted "He is my son and heir. Lee, Meet Sir Kabuto Yakushi of the Kingdom of Sound."

Lee smiled kindly and reverently bowed to the nobleman.

"It is a pleasure, Sir Yakushi-san."

Kabuto nodded and smirked at Lee's courtliness.

"Likewise, Rock-Ouji(1)."

Lee lifted a fuzzy eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

"It's there way of showing respect, Lee." Gai answered him "It is a custom of the sound kingdom."

"Ah! I see!" Lee cheered happily and bowed once more "Please forgive me, Yakushi-Kizoku (2)."

"Quite alright." Kabuto replied, and let his smirk flourish. "I suppose we're going to have to get to know each other nonetheless."

The prince was yet again baffled. "How so, Sir?"

"Uh, Lee…" Gai said nervously, his face was supporting his attitude "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since your birthday about a month ago…"

"And what is that father?"

"Well…" Gai was growing more uncomfortable; a bead of sweat was perceptible on his forehead "You might want to sit down."

Lee motioned his head in the direction of the expensive leather sofa that was clothed in clutter. "Exactly where, father?"

"Ahh…then stand…"

Kabuto abruptly turned to Gai "Shall I fetch her?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" Gai replied.

Kabuto folded his hands, lightly bowed, and left the room.

Gai let out a relieved sigh and hurriedly shut the door behind him.

"Lee, we are in huge trouble." He garbled dreadfully.

"What kind of trouble?" The prince inquired, tremendously edgy at his father's tenor and facet.

Gai let his head fall.

"The Sound Kingdom has declared war on Konoha."

"WHAT?! How on earth can that be?! Father, we have—"

"No, we haven't. The Sound Kingdom was founded just a decade ago by Orochimaru; they're the smallest kingdom in the nation, maybe even the world. But they said they would mobilize if their demands were not met."

"Well, what are they?"

"They want one fourth of our tax, our trade goods; over all, one fourth of Konoha."

"That is ludicrous! How can we meet such absurd demands?"

"We can't, that's the point, Lee!"

The prince curled his hand into a snugly woven fist. How could one man ask for so much from a kingdom that they _knew_ couldn't meet those types of commands? They _knew _Konoha had gone out of its way to make peace with the other empires of the continent. Lee at once felt a strong consciousness of resentment towards Kabuto Yakushi; him and all of his people.

"There's one way…" Gai broke the silence between them; Lee shot his head down; he did not want to see his father in such a muddled state.

"What do you mean?" Lee whispered.

"There is one way to settle this dispute Lee; to end the war."

Lee directly hoisted his head back up in a complex emotion of excitement and anticipation.

"What is it, father?! If it requires my help, I will do so!"

Gai's voice cracked a bit, and he copied the Lord Neji by running his hand roughly through his hair.

"Lee, you know that in order to take the throne and become king, you have to marry, right?"

"Yes…" The prince said slowly, but tensely. "I-I am fully aware of that now…"

"Lee…" Gai began, but was stopped short by a knocking on the door of the study.

"Rock-Ouji, Gai-Ouja(3)!" Kabuto said loudly from the other side of the door "I've brought her."

"Please enter!" The king responded.

Kabuto leisurely opened the study door, so leisurely that it creaked as he did so, showing its age. Eventually, the door revealed the form of the Sound Lord.

And he had a young woman with him.

This girl wore a fine red silk dress with a white trim that fell so low her feet were not detectable. Her body was a fine hour-glass, less superior to Sakura's, certainly, but was nicely formed. She was young, much younger than Lee; He estimated around fifteen or sixteen at the most. Long, ghost white hair cloaked her skull in a tight braid that fell to her lower back, and her lips were thin and pale. The most noticeable feature about this girl was her fascinating, yet perplexing eyes. They were and icy blue that could send shivers down anyone's spine, even in the hottest of weather. That would have been a good adjective to describe this female, icy and cold.

"Father," Lee asked quietly "Who is she?"

"This is Princess Juri Yakimochi of the Sound Kingdom." Kabuto answered for Gai "Yakimochi-Hime(4), this is Prince Rock Lee."

The icy girl deeply curtsied to the Prince. "Enchanted to meet you, Rock-Ouji."

"Father." Lee said bluntly "Who is she?"

Gai stared at his son with a bleak manner about his face.

"This is Juri Yakimochi, Lee. She's your fiancée."

The prince felt his heart hit the floor.

* * *

1) Ouji—Japanese for "Prince" 

2) Kizoku—Japanese for "Aristocrat"

3) Ouja—Japanese for "King"

4) Hime—Japanese for "Princess" (Like everyone doesn't know that)

**Oh, no! A little rough water on the love boat, eh? Looks like Lee's got TWO reasons why he cannot marry Sakura now. That Juri seems evenly matched with Sakura. Just for the record, I'm not a pedophile or anything cuz I made her 16; it happened a lot back in the Medieval period. I wanted to give her an icy quality, because I think It made her exotic. **

**Personally, this chapter sucked. I will come out and say this chapter really sucked right now, and I won't be surprised if it gets no reviews or I get flamed BECAUSE it sucked so badly. I know you guys have been waiting for, like ever, for me to update and when I give you a piece of crap for a chapter, I feel like I'm being a jerk. I swear on my youthfulness that the next one will be better and longer too. **

**BIG ANOUNCEMENT- I was talking earlier about a sequel to P&CM, now I speak of A TRIQUEL or however you called it of the same fic. More details in my profile. **

**Once again, sorry for the sucky chapter, don't blame you guys if I get flamed or anything, R&R if you want, wouldn't be shocked if you didn't **

**Next Time**: Chapter 12: Juri Yakimochi, Prince Lee's Bride-to-Be

**Teaser: **'Married? Who?_'__ Sakura mentally questioned. Oh, well; it didn't bother her in the least. As long as Lee was **her** prince, **her **love, it would never matter. _


	13. Juri Yakimochi, Prince Lee's Bride to Be

**Chapter 12**

**Juri Yakimochi, Prince Lee's Bride-to-Be**

Ello, all! I hope everything is all well with everyone, at least better than I am. Well, I know I haven't been around much and I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing this, but hey, I will always make time for my work and my loyal readers! Speaking of which…

_KawaiiScorpio__—Yes, it does seem as though Juri has come between Lee's fondest dreams hasn't it? Poor Kabuto is just following orders…or IS HE?! XD but thanks a lot for your review, I love your stories too, I'll do my best to keep up my bearable work. _

_honeyflower15__—I'm glad you think it's getting good; I totally agree, this was the part I was very excited to write! About what happens next, I can't TELL you, but you can read and find out! Thanks for the review; you're awesome for doing so!_

_Kimmy Nagasaki__—I know, I know! I thought it was too predictable before; one of my MANY errors…thanks for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it. Thanks for the review as well._

_SereneDarkness13__—Yesh! I'm very glad you are happy that I updated, hopefully you're happy now too! SAKULEE FOREVA!!! Thanks so much for reviewing. _

_Sakura-Moonlight__—You're welcome! Thank YOU for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed this so, and you're welcome; your penname gives me this image of sakura blossoms swaying transversely a moonlit lake with the dancing night wind, streaming them across the water while rippling the reflection of the moon…yeah, I'll stop useless rambling now! Thanks again. _

_—Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! This is for you and I want to do you proud. I find much more joy in writing when you do it for a special person, place or thing; that's what gives this meaning. Yes, unfortunately Lee is being forced into marrying Juri. Orochimaru's theme? Lol, that's awesome! I have updated, as your request, please enjoy and thanks again!_

murai-sakura_—o…m…g…that was the LONGEST review I have ever gotten EVER!!! THANKS SO MUCH! I'm so glad you love my work; I love yours just as much if not more! I'm so shocked by your praise that I am speechless! Thank you VERY much and I will honor your kindness by updating…NOW! Thanks for your review; I loved to read it. _

_Lee lover forever__—I'm SO glad that you're here to support me my best friend! You always manage to lift my spirits when I am down, and I thank you. Your writing is wonderful, so don't compare it to mine! About Lee marrying Juri…hmm…I don't know if I can promise that…I know the end, of course, but I can't spoil it! You just have to read and find out! Thanks so much for your review; BFF!_

_Tearfeather__—I'm so glad you liked it! It makes me so happy to get positive feedback, especially from good—BEST friends!!! You did change your name, cool. My name is kinda too simple, but that's ok; I like simple names. Thanks SO SO much for the review, BFF! _

_InvaderWeb__—Well, you know that old saying; Great minds think alike! I feel extremely honored whenever you review because it makes me feel like I can write SOMETHING. Thanks a bunch; Sakura's reaction will come VERY soon. _

_Alusy__—Yes, unfortunately, Lee has become engaged; keep reading to see what happens! Thanks for reviewing, love hearing from you! _

_Elycat__—OMG! I WIN I WIN!!! I'd like to thank all my readers, my family, and Johnny Depp. What did I win btw?? Well, 3 out of 4 isn't too bad, and I was actually searching for a way to fit Kabuto in the fic; I like him. And I promise on my youth I'll keep up my tolerable work; thanks for reviewing!_

_rukiayuzu__—Thanks, is this your first time reviewing? Well, I'm so happy that you did. I'm glad you enjoy this. _

_Luna Forest__—o.o, I don't want her to marry Lee either, but is death necessary?? It really isn't her fault...thanks for reviewing; I hope I hear from you again!_

_Anon._—I'm really sorry about the wait, it's totally my fault I have no excuses. I'm flattered you think that I would make a great novelist; it's my life's dream! Thanks for the review, I loved getting it!

Youthninja—_Yes, I know. I'm sorry it took so very long. I'm not even going to bother with an excuse; it's all my fault. Thanks for your review; I would love to hear from you again! _

LeeSaku4eva—_No, don't worry about it. You are totally right, it's my fault for letting it go on this long. Six months is not cool. No excuses from me. I'm sorry it took such a long time, and let me make it up to you! You want a one-shot in my _**Lotus Petals**_? Thanks a lot for your review; I love getting them. _

AND LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!!

* * *

Shock had not only managed to solidify him, but it had also pilfered the reserve of oxygen he held within his lungs. With vexed, concave eyes, the prince ogled the frigid beauty, one million things coursing around in his mind concurrently. Lee's eyes performed a swift alteration to his father, who only smiled to him dimly and repentantly; he was of no help in this state of affairs. After a few minutes of that, his eyes hurriedly reallocated back to the princess Juri. The girl fluttered cool eyelashes to him, as though venturing to induce the thought of being satisfied and merry at the thought of their novel engagement.

However, Lee knew, come hell or high water, he would never smile or find their obligation of marriage a pleasant thing; he found it quite repulsive.

The clock loudly ticked away seconds to minutes of discomfited muteness in the cramped study. Sir Kabuto's eyes, secluded my gaunt eyeglasses, were pasted over not just the Leaf natives, but on his princess as well. The sir leisurely spawned an eerie grin and gesticulated faintly towards the exit.

"Perhaps it would be best if you both had a moment alone?"

Gai opened his mouth to address him, but no words escaped his maw.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kabuto retorted to his soundlessness.

He mechanically placed a slender hand on the door and gently pushed it open.

"Come, princess." said Kabuto utterly.

The princess elegantly nodded and curtsied politely to the King and Prince.

"May we meet again soon, Rock—ouji." She said sweetly and departed.

One last nudge of his glasses, and Kabuto followed suit with his own removal from the presence of King and Prince.

Instantly as the door clicked closed, the youthful prince about faced and locked his hollow eyes back on his father, blended sentiments of resentment, anguish and bafflement speckled athwart his face.

"Lee," Gai began glumly "I'm sorry that—"

"No." He firmly said, neglecting his father's words.

"Please listen Lee, it wasn't—"

"No. I am sorry father, but I will not do this."

"It was the only way! We had no other choice."

"Everyone always has a choice, father. Everyone but me."

"This is our kingdom we're talking—"

"That is what I mean!" Lee's voice grew in reverberation. "Everything I ever do or say is for our kingdom. Just once, may I act on my own welfare and refuse this commitment!?"

Gai's face simply fell lower at his son's eccentric outburst.

"It's our only hope Lee. If you marry her, then there is no war."

The prince's lip released a shudder of anger. This girl was a sight to behold; however, it was more than beauty which some dignified men desired in a woman. Lee longed greatly to close his eyes and stir to this as a garish nightmare that he would laugh about in weeks to come, but sinking his eyelids would only convey the enticing likeness of his Sakura to his psyche, which bruised him more than anything he had ever experienced in his existence.

"I will not love her…" Lee muttered humbly. "…I never will…"

"You don't have to." Gai answered. "Just be with her."

* * *

Slumber had been unfeasible that repugnant night. Lee would doze of every so often, letting some sleep take his mind; however, that mind would drift away to the fair countenance of his lovely Sakura, but fade into the bittersweet likeness of his compulsory fiancée. After Juri broke into his mind, Lee would burst through rough walls of rest and remain awakened and wan for what he believed to be years.

Hell nearly gave the inkling of being a getaway to this bona fide nightmare.

When the Lord finally felt like being merciful, the sun eventually prodded its light unto the world, and Lee, exhausted from the lack of respite, mounted from his sheets, dressed, bathed, and was primed for Christmas Day.

Moving slower than normal, he tumbled down the long flight of stairs to find someone or something that could lift his spirits, though it was more or less impractical.

As he arrived at the last part of the staircase, his eye deplorably caught the sight of his father blithely chatting away with Sir Yakushi and his cloying betrothed.

"Ah, at last! Up from bed!" Gai exclaimed with a radiant grin.

"You seem pale, Rock—Ouji." Kabuto said inquisitively "Feeling under the weather? Or did the sea of dreams give you coarse waters last night?"

Lee stared impassively at the emissary.

"I had rough seas last night, yes, Sir Yakushi. A storm rolled through and blew me of course, and then when I found celestial sunbeams to lead me home, the tempest called the wind and shook me of my path once again."

"My deepest apologies Rock—Ouji!" the princess shouted with concerned eyes and a maiden blush.

'_It seems so wrong to loath her like I do…' _the prince thought with infinitesimal grief_ 'But she keeps me from the thing I want most in this life. Should not it be normal to loath that which divides you from your heart's one aspiration?' _

"It is fine, princess." Lee said to her with objectivity, not entailing that his missing lull was her doing.

Lee then addressed his father, but did not avert his eyes from Sir Yakushi and Juri.

"If I may inquire, father, where is my Lord and Lady?"

"Lord Hyuga is in the library, Lee." His father said gravely "I don't know where Lady Tenten is at this moment."

"Very well." The prince replied in an even way. "I will be in the library with Neji-kun then."

And he fled from their company devoid of any additional words.

* * *

In all of Konoha, maybe even all of the Fire Country, the library of the castle was the most colossal library anyone would ever lay eyes on; it was a book-lover's dream. The room contained shelves upon shelves of seemingly infinite knowledge winding the circular walls of the chamber and ten or so rows of straight and narrow shelves in the middle. Next to the ballroom and kitchen, the library was the largest room in the palace; it definitely needed it to house the thickly bound books that were held there. Lee had read many of the books within the library; some on war tactics and strategies from past great leaders, but he had found that his liking were the more fictional and adventurous novels. When he was a young boy, he had read many novels with epic heroes and romances. Being a prince, he had always thought himself to have a great adventure like the fiction he had read, but as the time grew by, it seemed that his prince life would be quiet and tedious as royalty could ever possibly be; it was depressing to discover. Lord Neji had also read many of the books in the library as well, but his take on novels were on the much more serious side. He had read many books on genealogy and biology; he was interested in science and his family history for reasons he never liked to go into much. Lee had constantly found Neji in the library with a cup of chamomile tea in his hand and his head buried in a large book, so it wasn't a big surprise when his father had told him that he was there. Lee casually opened the doors of the library and sauntered slowly to the east wall, where between to shelves and below a small window sat the bibliophile himself, curled up in a red velvet chair, book in one hand and a small glass of white wine in the other.

"Happy Christmas, Your Highness," Neji said without looking up from his book while sipping on his wine with etiquette "Is there something you require of me?"

"Good morning, Neji-kun," Lee said dispassionately "I do have something I need to ask of you."

"Yes, Your Highness?" Neji responded coolly.

"How long have you known about her?"

Upon hearing this, Lord Hyuga heaved a great sigh, placed his wine glass on a table beside him, closed his book and placed it softly in his lap.

"About who, Your Highness?" He asked candidly.

"About the Sound princess, Neji." Lee said sardonically.

"…Your Highness…" Lord Hyuga sighed again, rising from his chair. "I found out about the girl the night you did. Don't pin this affair on me; it was not my doing. I did not send a scroll to Konoha declaring war."

"But you know that I love—"

"She is a maid, Lee!" Neji shouted angrily, his voice echoing in the vast room "You. Cannot. Be with her!"

"How many times must I remind you that I care not?!" The prince returned a shout "I am in love with her; deeply in love with her! I refuse to marry a—"

"THEN YOU CONDEMN YOUR COUNTRY TO DEATH!" Neji cut him off with a scream so loud the bookshelves shuddered with the vibration from his voice.

The prince's countenance fell with alarm from the volume that his Lord had taken with him; his head feel just the same.

"You were never one to show compassion…My Lord." Lee spoke mechanically "I am deeply sorry I bothered you. I shall remove myself from your company."

As his sentence finished, the prince turned on his heels and marched for the exit of the library; his face never looked back to his Lord.

"Very well, Your Highness." Neji replied just as mechanically.

As his sire left from his presence, Neji sat back down in his chair, gulped down the rest of his wine, and sloppily threw the book he was reading to the floor.

'_If I were to name hell...' _

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Sakura!" Yoko cheered out to her friend, presenting her with a hand crafted bracelet woven from pink and green string.

"Oh, thank you so much, Yoko-chan!" Sakura exclaimed with surprise "I wish I could have gotten you something!"

"It's ok Sakura!" Yoko beamed jubilantly "Where were you last night anyway; you missed dinner."

Sakura blinked a few times, realizing the words that had just come from her friend's mouth. She tried her best to mask the distress in her eyes with a crooked smile.

"I-I was all over the place with the ball…I didn't have much time…"

"Oh, ok!" Yoko nodded, believing Sakura's half-lie. "Happy Christmas, anyway!"

Sakura's crooked smile straightened, and she hugged her good friend.

"Thanks a ton Yoko. You're great. I'll see you later, ok? I have to go clean the marble tile on the second floor. It _**still**_ has some soot from the fire!"

The spry girl smiled to her dear friend, and then happily skipped away down the hall to do the chores she had been assigned for this remarkable Christmas.

'_How in the world does she stay so perky?' _Sakura wondered with a grin.

Dragging a heavy bucket with hot soapy water up the long spiraling stairs, Sakura couldn't help but reminisce on that short but stunning evening she had spent with the prince of all Konoha. It was indisputably an atypical thing; never had a noble of such high stature had felt such romantic feelings for a lowly maid such as herself.

Sakura could not deny that she felt good about it.

When she reached the second floor, Sakura walked over to the middle of the hall, placed the pail of hot water down gently, and pulled a scrub brush from her apron. Dipping the brush in the water, Sakura ignored the burn that swallowed up her hand and scoured the marble floor in a circular motion.

'_I wonder what Lee-san is doing right now…?' _She thought dreamily.

There was no doubt in her mind that Sakura knew that he was doing something to celebrate the wonderful holiday of today, and the maid hoped with all her heart that he was thinking about her.

As she continued the spherical polishing of the tile, the maid could see a slight reflection of her own face through the foam, water and muck. When her full face emerged, Sakura stopped and leaned closer to get a better look into the floor. The refinement that had covered her face the previous night had all but vanished; her face was again covered in a thin layer of grime, and her hair was frizzed and oily from sleeping on that filthy cot in that filthy basement. All of the work Lady Ino had put into her appearance for the ball was gone, and Sakura knew that it would probably never return.

But somehow, she still felt beautiful.

It could have been the other noblemen of the different countries leering at her, or it could have been the fact that the prince had told her of her loveliness before she was primped to perfection. Either way, what happened did happen; Sakura felt blessed for it. For one night, she had been the belle of the ball, and she had won the love of the most dignified men in all the world.

And in return, he had won her love as well.

Smiling at herself, Sakura did her best to mend her frazzled locks, then went back to scrubbing the tile flooring, singing a festive tune as she worked. Her incredible pitch could be heard through the entire hallway, yet no one seemed to respond to its beauty.

While she sluiced and sung, Sakura caught the sound of footsteps approaching her. The maid immediately silenced her voice, but kept at her duties with her head down. As they passed, Sakura could hear some of the conversation they were carrying between each other.

"— and they haven't even set a wedding date yet!" giggled one of the giddy girls.

"They should be tonight!" chimed in the other girl "Oh, what a marriage this will be!"

'_Married? Who?' _Sakura mentally questioned.

Oh, well; it didn't bother her in the least. As long as Lee was **her** prince, **her **love, it would never matter.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME FUZZY EYEBROWS?!?!" Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed to the prince, rising up from the chair he sat on.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, how I wish this was a dream!" Prince Lee lamented, sitting up from his bed.

The castle fool took a large breath of confusion and rubbed the back of his neck tenderly.

"Geez, how the heck are you gonna tell Sakura?" He asked with sympathy.

Lee buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Naruto, I do not know!" he cried out with pain "How can I tell the angel I promised my heart to that I must give that promise to another woman who I do not even love?!"

"I don't know." Naruto said brusquely "Man, how the hell do you get into these messes?"

Lee sluggishly lifted his tear-drenched face from his hands to stare at his friend.

"This is the life of royalty Naruto-kun." The prince said morosely "I would give anything to be in your place. I could be with my Sakura-angel…"

"Well, you could see Sakura behind her back…" Naruto suggested with an indifferent tone.

"And stoop to such a lowly level?! I dare not!" The prince said with revulsion "Sakura deserves more than to be my _**mistress**_! How mortifying for not only her, but for Juri-hime and I as well!"

Naruto nodded distantly towards his friend; he knew the way Sakura was feeling, and that way was unidentified to that of the prince and everyone else but the fool himself.

Lee didn't know Sakura had fallen in love with him yet.

"Thick brows…" Naruto began but trailed off.

"Naruto-kun…" Lee responded just as indistinct, and lay with his back on his bed. "How do I know that Sakura does not despise me for running out on her? She gave me a kiss, but she had much sorrow in her eyes…she has probably forgotten…"

"Thick brows there's something you gotta know!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "Sakura isn't mad, she—"

But before the fool Naruto could finish his confession, there was a swift but hard knock on the prince's door.

"Yes, may I help you?" Prince Lee said hardheartedly.  
"Your Highness," a servant girl's stifled voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Your father has requested you join him, your fiancée and her advisor for dinner."

The prince privately groaned and progressively lifted himself from the sheets of his bed.

"We will talk later, Naruto." Lee said coldly, and exited his chamber.

When Naruto was certain that the prince had left the room and could not hear his voice, Naruto unfettered a grand bellow from his craw.

"SHE LOVES YOU, IDIOT!!!!!"

Naruto left the room in a huff, eager to find Sakura and warn her of the imminent kismet.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran through the halls of the castle screaming at the top of his lungs "SAKURA-CHAN!!! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!!!"

Though her singing was loud, the maid Sakura could hear the frantic screams of her friend Naruto barreling through the halls even though she was a floor below him.

'_Trouble…?' _Sakura thought with mild panic _'What could have…?' _

"Naruto-san!?" Sakura fairly yelled to catch his attention (and to shut him up).

She rose from the spot on the marble flooring that she had been rigorously cleaning, with scrub brush still in hand, and looked around for her friend that was screaming for her.

Slowly but surely, Sakura could see the image of the jester come into view with great dread about his face. The maid

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached her; he was panting from his howling and running "We…we've got…problems!"

"What problems, Naruto?" Sakura asked fretfully "Is Lee-san ok?"

Naruto looked up at his dear love-struck friend with the saddest eyes she had ever seen him bear.

"Fuzzy Brows is…engaged…Sakura."

The brush she was holding hastily slipped from her clutch and hit the marble floor with a smack.

"No…" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "It…it's not true…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto apologized with great compassion and hugged her gently.

A massive smoldering feeling crept its way into the pit of Sakura's chest. The tears that were shaped in her eyes made her vision hazy; she had never felt such pain like this before. Had it all been a lie? Had he deceived her into thinking that he had felt such great affection for her? Did he plan to be with her even though he was betrothed?

"Did…did he lie to me…?" she gruffly whispered.

"No!" Naruto cried out at her whisper "Sakura-chan, Fuzzy Brows didn't find out until last night! He didn't even know!"

Sakura Haruno looked deeply into the eyes of her fool friend, and she knew in her heart that he spoke the truth. The prince still loved her with every fiber of his being, as stated by his benign promise.

But the immense throbbing that was circulating through her veins did not leave her.

"I…I can't believe it…" she murmured feebly.

With a broken heart and all of her hope lost, Sakura loudly sobbed into the arms of her best friend knowing the things her mother had told her had been true all along.

* * *

As Prince Lee gradually meandered through the hall of the third floor to find the Dining Hall, he was struck with a immediate sting in the pit of his chest that burned with more intensity than any wildfire.

'_Somewhere…' _the prince thought insufferably, one tear trickling down his cheek _'There is an angel…crying for me..." _

* * *

**Yep, I would like to formally apologize to all of my dearest and loyal readers for my lengthy absence. It is all my fault. My excuses (which aren't good enough) are poor internet connections, family issues, educational hardships, and acute depression. But even though, I still feel awful for letting this go on so long and then coming back with this awful thing here. This fic has about 6 or 7 chapters left to go, and now that I am back in the groove of writing things, I will update much more quickly now. My sincerest apologies to you all. **

**In my absence, I have not been **totally **slacking off. My next fic that I believe I will post, which is **Far Away**, I have been working on. I have also been working on the sequel to **The Prince and the Castle Maid. **I have watched **Pirates of the Caribbean **so many times I can quote most of it from memory! I've already written the first and second chapters, and I will post them most likely when I finish my **Twenty Lotus Petals**, Which I have also been working on. Please be patient a bit more for me, my readers! I promise I will supply you with all my work very soon! Review if you want. I won't mind the flames…I probably deserve them…**

Next Time: Chapter 13: A Promise Made

Teaser: 

"_There has to be something we can do for them, Neji!" Lady Tenten cried._

_The Lord Hyuga gazed into the eyes of his love, then back to the garden that was leisurely blooming. His eyes wandered back to Tenten, and he genuinely smiled at her; something he rarely did to anyone. _

"…_There might be one thing, love…"_


End file.
